Soho
by souzap
Summary: Caroline accepted an internship in Soho. What will happen when she meets Klaus and discovers that he is the brother of her new roommate? And what will happen when they make a deal? And what hides Caroline from her past?
1. Chapter 1

**London**

**Four years later ...**

It was a beautiful day to find a new home. And a new roommate. I looked at my white skirt that I had bought a few weeks ago on net-a-porter. It had been raining for a while and I was already desperate to use it. Today was sunny, I felt melancholy. For someone who had lived all her life in Mystic Falls for twenty years and never come out from there, I was adapting very well.

I had gone to University and had liked to be with my best friend, Elena, who had lived with me since the first day we arrived at the University. Now that she's finished the course, she fled to New York and Stefan, my other best friend, was with her. Now I had to find a house to live. So far had been a failure.

When I came to London I was living with a girl who was very strange, I can say that the experience was very unpleasant. She wake up in the middle of the night came in my room and was looking at me during the rest of the night while I slept. I ran away from there! So is understandable why I'm so desperate to stay with this home and I want the owner of this last apartment available to accept me as a roommate. This house was a little more expensive than I had planned but the location was very good. I was on a internship of a well known magazine and I could say that along with the legacy that my father left me, I was not very badly financially. Live alone, was an option but after so many years living with Elena, I got used to not be alone. I was Miss Mystic Falls, whenever there was a dance or a party I was the one that organize it, so I've always been a very social person and never liked to be alone.

In addition, this apartment was a few streets away from my internship. I almost lost a taxi that was going to pass, and I could not lose because it was already late. I raised my hand and whistle and I was happy when I saw that the taxi driver stopped the taxi. I ran and got in the door, but instead of grabbing the handle I felt a hand. When I looked at my side, I saw a man, blonde with wide shoulders and a deep blue eyes.

'Where are you going?' he asked in a hoarse voice.

That way the British had to speak, that accent, still gave me chills. 'Soho' I replied. I had hoped that he was a gentleman and he gave me the taxi.

'Perfect' he opened the taxi door 'I also go to there, as I'm already late, I suggest we share the cab, love'.

I do not know how, but I found myself inside the taxi and he was sitting next to me. He indicated our location to the taxi driver and in five seconds we were already on the way.

I heard a phone ringing and knew that didn't belong to my mobile. The man next to me answered 'What happened?' he spoke low but very fast, I just understand I few words, like 'No' 'I'm already getting there' and 'Draws them'. When he hung up the call, turned to me.

'You're not from here?' he asked and I looked at him. He was dressed in a dark suit and a tie, also when he smiled showed dimples. He was really beautiful. Despite being blonde and having messy hair, I've always preferred dark. This reminded me of my ex-boyfriend, Tyler.

I was blatantly look to him and when I noticed what I was doing, quickly looked to the side and I said 'No, I'm not here'.

'Visiting any relatives? Studying?' curious thingy...

'I'm here to work' I decided to give a direct and quick response.

'What type of work?' why he wanted to know all this?

'Is this your method of seduction? Get into taxis with girls and try to know everything about them? You are one of those crazies who chase women? Do I have to worry?'

'I have a tracker aspect? Most women would be very happy when tapped to be closed with me in a taxi to try to give me their number ... as well as other things' his eyes were up to my chest and then returned to my eyes.

He was cocky. Actually his aspect was dying, but damn ... that lack of respect. It wasn't necessary to be so direct, he should be accustomed to women fall at his feet ... 'I think that crazy theory is true' he was mistaken if he thought I was like the other women who grovel to him.

'I'm just talking by experience' he smiled.

'I will not give you my number ... or anything else' he smiled again 'I don't ask your number, do I? Just for you know, I have a girlfriend'.

When I looked at the window I realized that we had arrived at my destination. 'Here is great, thank you' I told the taxi driver, and then he stopped. I gave some money to the driver and open the door to go out. 'Goodbye Crazy John Doe'.

'Wait. I will say your name?' he continued to smile.

'No'.

...

As soon as the door opened and I first saw Rebekah Mikaelson I knew that I was going to like her. She was blond, high and smiley. I distinguish by far the real smiles. 'You came at the right time!' she moved away so that I could join. The living room had scattered shoes, champagne bottles and cups. 'I received friends last night and we drank a little more that unusual. Usually the house has a good aspect ... You're Caroline, right?'

'Shouldn't you have done this question before you let me go in?' the apartment was large, smelled fresh and clean.

'Should I?' Rebekah was a happy person. 'I'll shows the apartment! Come on'.

She opened the first door 'Here is the bathroom'. This bathroom was huge, had a bath, in which I ever imagined lying bathing and reading magazines. A double cabin with shower and a big mirror.

After seeing this, I had to ask 'Why his last companion left?'. It wasn't normal someone with a bathroom like these lost the roommate. Nobody in their right judgment would abdicate it.

'She was my brother's Kol girlfriend, and when they ended the relationship, she didn't want to be here. My other brother, Nik, bought this apartment and never used, so he offered to me'.

'He is a very generous brother'.

'He had a lot of luck in business and has a girlfriend who also thinks he's very generous. He gives her everything but does not realize that she is with him just for the money. Well ... This will be your room' Rebekah changed the conversation while she opened the door of a room.

I was in love with this house. I loved everything. No longer wanted to know how much it would cost me. Rebekah led me to the kitchen and started to make coffee. 'You know the Mikaels & Co? Nik and the Elijah, my other brother, inherited the company when my father died, they made investments and managed to have double the profit. Kol did not want this to him and decided to go the other way.'

'I feel sorry for your father's death' I understand what she felt. It was one of the reasons that led me to accept the internship away from my mother. She didn't understand what I felt with the death of my father.

'What are you doing here?'

'I'm taking an internship at Mode magazine. I finished my course a year ago and accepted the proposal that the magazine made me. They promised to hire me at the end of the year. So here I am!'

'Well, the bedroom is yours' Rebekah announced suddenly. 'I have the feeling that we'll be friends'.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Should I continue? I decided to change a little bit my style, and unlike my other story where the characters are vampires, here they are all human!**_

_**Reviews are always welcome.**_

_**Depending on your opinion I will continue this story (or not) and also my other history (Second World). Oh, and as always sorry my mistakes, **_**English is not my first language.**

_**Bye**_

_**-Di**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, I moved to the apartment. I don't know if it's because of my mother be police and she always had taught me many rules, but I am that girl who is called crazy for organization. Elena always make fun of me because every time something was messed up in our apartment, there I was running and tidy up. I felt well while I clean and organize things. It was therapeutic. When my father died, I dedicated myself even more on the cleanings. The therapist said it was normal, it was my way of unloading the stress. Well there should be worse things in life ...

Rebekah had come out. I really liked her, she wasn't boring as my former roommate and left me here alone so I could get to know the place.

I started to unpack my bags, Katy Perry sang Firework on radio. And I remembered the karaoke night where I went with Elena a year ago. We sing this song, we yell this music. Stefan recorded us and threatened to send the video to _youtube_. Every time he wanted to do something, he cast this threat. I love my best friends. This made me miss them. Like telepathy, my mobile phone rang and when I looked at the ID I saw that it was Elena.

'Hey! So you've already changed everything for the amazing apartment?' Elena asked while she laughed.

'Am I detecting someone jealous? You know that you could have come with me ... I really miss you!'

'I also miss you. How are you adapting to that climate?'

'It's strange. But I like the change'.

'Have you spoken to your mother?'.

'I don't and I don't want to. For her, I don't exist. You know ...' I didn't want to say this. Elena was an orphan. She had no one. And she never wanted to talk about it. This was our not spoken area.

'Caroline, you have to stop behaving as an orphan'. Elena said 'Let's change the conversation. How are men there, already seen someone interesting?'

It reminded me of John Doe from the taxi. My skin felt chills. 'No, I didn't met anyone interesting. And at this point I do not want to know. You know that I did not come here for that. I have to dedicate to my internship ... totally'.

'Care, don't be like that. There must be hottest guys in there. Choose one, have fun for a moment!' I heard another voice on the other end of the line and then Elena said 'I have to go, my lunch time is over. Stefan also misses you and sends you a kiss. Goodbye friend'.

A few hours later, I had just put away all my stuff. My clothes were hung and organized. They were my biggest folly, I loved clothes. The size of my wardrobe, was also one of the reasons that made me accept immediately stay in this house. It was a big wardrobe, those that makes you feel like a superstar or something like that. I bought a mirror that completing my wardrobe and I managed to organize all the clothes by season and colors. With the shoes I haven't been so successful, because the clothes had occupied a lot of space. I would have to find a solution.

On my bedside table, I put a picture of me with my father and my mother when we were happy in Mystic Falls and another picture of me with Elena and Stefan, my favorite. We were at the University and were going to the summer vacations. I still remember the happiness that we feel at that moment, we would return home after a year holed up in studies. All students dream about those holidays. Despite my father have died this summer, this picture was my favorite because it was Caroline who I was before the death of my father. Cheerful, happy and carefree.

I felt sweat seeping through my back. After four months in England I had accustomed to the climate and this hot day along with the effort that had done let me sweaty. I decided to go take a shower.

…..

When I walked in the bathroom, I saw that huge bathtub, beautiful and wonderful. But I opted for the shower because I need to hurry up. I still have to start writing my new article for the magazine.

I started singing a song and when I found myself, I was already thirty minutes under the shower. I looked at the towel rack and froze. There were no towels. Grumbling, I opened the bathroom door and run up to my room. On the way I felt a wall and I fell to the ground. When I looked up, I saw that had not been on a wall that I snapped but a man ... John Doe.

'Hello love' he was laughing, how does he dare to laugh of my situation. He stretched out his hand to help me up but I refused and I stood up alone. I tried to cover myself with my hands and looked for something like a gun around me. He was like those crazies that go chasing the girls. I knew!

When I looked at his eyes, he was traverses them by my body and when finally he looked into my eyes, I asked.

'What the hell are you doing in my house?' I remembered the pepper gas that I had in my bag. If I could get to my room and took my suitcase... I looked back to him, and I saw his eyes, they were darker, a look of avarice. The worst thing was that my body has responded. He could be here to kill me, but my damn body responded. How is this possible?

I ran to my room and shut the door in his face. I heard a laugh on the other side of the door and I took some clothes and I got dressed in seconds. Caught my bag and took the pepper spray. I was prepared to overturn if it were accurate. Those lessons that my mom forced me to take would be to come from something.

When I opened the door of the room said 'I've had self-defense classes and got pepper gas, now I want to know what are you doing in my house!'

'My name is Klaus Michaelson. I am Rebekah's brother. And this apartment is technically my apartment'.

My hair was still dripping water onto the floor but I didn't care. I was angry. Rebekah had not spoken of no brother named Klaus. She talked about a Kol, Elijah and a Nik. There was no Klaus. 'Rebekah spoke to me about the brothers but never told me about a Klaus!'

I looked at him, waiting for his reply. Now, I had caught him. He was some kind of tracker, but a lovely tracker. He had opened the jacket and I was able to get a better view of his sculpted body. What a beautiful man. Crazy…I can't forget he is crazy!

'Probably Rebekah spoke of me. She treats me by Nik.'

'Why?'

'My name is Niklaus. My parents treat me by Nik, but I present me always by Klaus. You can me treat by Nik, if you want.'

'I'm more comfortable if I call you Klaus. You can't go there entered the house without warning. Is lack of courtesy. Don't you go apologize?'. He smiled. He had a girlfriend, I had to remember that fact. And in addition he was Rebekah's brother, I remember what happened to the last girl who had been here, she was Kol's girlfriend. Things had not gone well. I wouldn't be equal to it. All I wanted was to have a quiet life, I did not want this kind of problems and dramas in my life. Not after everything that happened.

He looked at me with a small smile playing on his lips, I bet he was remembering my nudity. Good, now every time that he looked to me would remember. What a shame. It was not so I wanted to meet the brother of my roommate. 'I don't think I should apologize, I think I must thank you. You gave me an image that I will never forget'.

'Rebekah spoke to me about you. Your name is Caroline Forbes. You came from Mystic Falls. And you're here on a internship at Mode magazine. Sorry but I always search the companions of my younger sister's'.

'Did you also know what color are my panties?' I didn't want to be so direct, but I was angry, furious. Who was he to go search for my name?

'Well the last time I looked, you wore no panties'. He also went straight.

'You're rude. You don't need to remind me that you saw me naked. I hope you delete this image. We will never talk about it'.

'But I can't do this, sweetheart. I'll take this picture for a long time in my head'

'You really are a moron. If you came to see Rebekah, she isn't here'.

'I know. I came to see how was the roommate of my sister. I am very protective with Rebekah'.

'Well, now that you've seen who I am' I got up and went to the door 'you can go away. I'll say to Rebekah that you were here'.

'You know a thing? I like you! You're fearless, stronge ...' Caroline doesn't let he finish.

'Okay. I don't know if this is a new way of flirting but it sucks and I have more important things to do ... so we need to clarify some things. We' she pointed to him and herself 'this will not happen ... ever'.

'Again, you are the one who continue having these ideas. In the taxi I never asked your number and now I do not suggest anything' he gave her a smile with a cute dimples. That smile used to say that he was thinking exactly that.

'Stupid' was the only answer I could give. He turned and said 'I heard that, love'. And then he went away.

* * *

_**Here is **__**the second **__**chapter**__**! **__**I never thought **__**having so many **__**reviews **__**in **__**such a short **__**time**__**...**__**I hope **__**you enjoy this **__**new chapter**__**! **__**Do you prefer **__**small **__**chapters **__**more regularly **__**or **__**longer **__**chapters **__**with **__**less **__**regularity**__**?**_

**Sorry for the mistakes!**

* * *

**Thank you for the lovely reviews: ****cupcakesweetheart5**** (first review!); kacomu; ****Kisses. - E****; ****Heidiionaanita****; ****Pinkgem22****; Guest1; Guest2; ****helfabulousgirl****.**

**Guest****: ****Thanks for the warning****. ****I can spell ****Rebekah's name****, ****unfortunately the ****dictionary ****on my computer ****has another ****idea****. I a****lready ****corrected. ****I appreciate the ****warning =****) Hope you enjoy the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi**__**! **__**I received **__**lots of **__**reviews **__**so I decided to **__**put the new **__**chapter **__**today! **__**As**__** I **__**said **__**in the first chapter**__**, **__**English language **__**is not my **__**mother tongue**__**. **__**So **__**notice **__**right away that **__**it is likely **__**that my **__**chapters **__**have**__** grammar **__**errors**__**! **__**(**__**I know it. I'm **__**always **__**trying to do **__**a second review **__**but there are **__**always **__**errors **__**that escape**__**) **__**So it is not **__**necessary to **__**make **__**comments on **__**the grammatical errors **__**(**__**non-constructive **__**comments**__**). **__**The **__**constructive **__**comments **__**are always welcome **__**(**__**seriously)! **__**Thank you **__**then **__**for reading **__**my **__**story **__**and **__**for all the support**__**!**_

* * *

_NY Store receives new collection of Saint Laurent Paris exclusive to men_, was the title of my article for the _Mode _magazine.

_The essence of contemporary masculinity Yves Saint Laurent._

_A man of unique style, emblem of a safe and singular virility._

_It took his balance of contrasts, a subtle Alliance of physical strength and sensitivity, power and culture, charisma and sensuality._

_Sexy and magnetic._

I was writing this article since ten o'clock in the morning and still hadn't finished. While writing the article, I imagine a man to the brand image, blond with blue eyes and adorable dimples, instead of a dark Olivier Martinez. Frustrated, I pulled away from my laptop. That aberration...stupid Klaus! He was polluting even my work with their sexy toxicity. I had to finish this article today, so I decided to try to strip him out of my head and concentrated on finishing my work. After two hours, I just finished the article and I still managed to choose all the photos. I completed my workflow. I felt fulfilled and happy!

I knew that Rebekah was bringing home Italian food for dinner after leaving her job. She work as Curator of the National Gallery. She did not talk much about her work, but I could see that she was already working at the museum for two years and she loved her work.

When I got home, Rebekah had not yet arrived so I decided to wear my running clothes. I usually don't care for the food that I put in my mouth, I ate everything, I had almost no care with my food, I just liked to keep fit. Put the headphones and I went running. I drove my entire frustration running. Training was very relaxing to me. When I looked to the side I saw a family laughing and walking in the park. The memories were so clear. I could see my father beside me in the car, I could smell his perfume, I could feel him looking at me while he died ... my chest was tight and I stumbled on the floor. My blood was pounding in my ears, my heart rate was so high that I felt difficulty breathing. I felt pain in my right thigh when I fell.

'Hey, are you okay?' I heard a voice. I tried to control my breathing. Tremendous because of the panic attack that I just had, I turned to look at the guy who was looking at me.

'Are you feeling better?' I shook my head. What a shame, everyone in the park was looking for me.

'I'm sorry' he shook his head 'You don't need to apologize. My name is Marcel' he held his hand and greeted me.

'Caroline. Thanks for the concern'. Marcel frowned and I looked right at him, he was tall, dark, well-care, muscular type. 'Thanks again. I'll go home now'.

'I usually come run here every day, if you need me you know where to find me'. I gave him an embarrassed smile.

….

I haven't had a panic attack for years. When I got home, Rebekah was already putting the food on the table. I greeted her and went to take a quick shower. I examined the wound on my leg and did a bandage. I come out of the bathroom in a towel and while I was drying and dressed it reminded me of Klaus. Now whenever I left the bathroom it reminded me of him.

So I decided to go help Rebekah. As we sat around and we started dinner my mind rambled back to Klaus. He was like a pest.

'How was your day?' she opened the packages of food and served both dishes.

'It was normal. I managed to finish an important article and still had time to choose the best pictures to complement the article. And your day?' I wanted to change the direction of the conversation. My day had been good until I get the panic attack and have passed a huge shame.

'Today I was with Klaus. He told me about how you two met!' oh no..other disgrace to my list of shames. I'm having a terrible day... 'He asked me if you are going out with someone! He is very curious about my companies'.

'No, I'm not. And you?' I ask her.

'No' Rebekah sighed 'You know I could flirt with Damon, the best friend of my brother. But he never called me because of my brother. So now we are just friends'.

'I have not yet met this Damon'.

'Oh you'll know him. Come hang out with us today. Please Caroline'.

….

Rebekah managed to convince me to leave with them. I chose a simple blue dress from my wardrobe and put my favorite Louboutin. Rebekah took forever to get ready.

When we got to the bar, Klaus was already sitting at a table along with a man with clear blue eyes. He was very beautiful. He must be Damon, I thought. When I saw the look that Rebekah released to him, I realized why she takes so long to dress.

'Damon, this is my new roommate Caroline' she turned to me 'This is Damon and Caroline you already know my brother, Klaus'. Her smile vanish when she looked at the woman sitting next to her brother 'Caroline is Tatia. Klaus' girlfriend'. I remember what Rebekah had told me about Klaus girlfriend. She was very pretty, brunette, with long curly hair and deep brown eyes. Rebekah went to go fetch us drinks and Damon was with her, leaving me alone with the couple that was in front of me. I tried not look at them.

When Rebekah came back with drinks, sat next to Damon. I saw that there was anything between the two, although Rebekah refuses to admit.

After an hour I realized why Rebekah dislike Tatia. Every time someone mentioned a topic, Tatia took control, her voice already pissed me off. Tatia spoke loudly and was completely selfish. Needing a break, I volunteered to go get the next round of drinks. I went to the bar and asked the bartender the drinks. All of a sudden I felt someone beside me. It was Klaus.

'So how is running your article?' he was really curious about my work.

'Well, thanks'

'Your latest article is about what?' he insisted. I didn't answer. The bartender put the drinks on the table. I picked up on them but I was stopped. He would not let me go out until I respond.

'Oliver Martinez and YSL' he looked at me with a puzzled face. I bet he never heard of the first.

'Thanks for replying. You're lovely in that dress' I smiled.

'You should say this to your girlfriend and not to me'. Klaus sighed 'Seriously, love?. You want to be like that with me? I'm glad you're giving so well with my sister. It was just a compliment that I wanted to do'.

'Klaus, who are you trying to deceive? I want you to stop. You need to outstrip the fact that you have seen me naked.'

He whispered in my ear 'I like the reaction that I cause you. And I can't take that image of my head, so you know' I pulled away.

'Stop it. You're Rebekah's brother. You are here with your girlfriend. Don't you have shame?' I was frustrated with his reaction. How he could give on top of me with his girlfriend at the same place.

'I'll stop, love. I liked that we were friends. Let's start again, and I'll forget I saw you naked ...' he held his hand and said 'Pleasure. My name is Nicholas Mikaelson, but you can call me Nik.'

I pressed his hand 'I'm Caroline, the new roommate of your sister. And I prefer treat you by Klaus'. The hair of my arm goose bumps when our hands came into contact. Klaus's hand squeezed mine, his eyes darkened and I knew ... he wanted me too.

'I can pretend' he said dangerously. I pushed his hand, trying not to tremble and picked the drinks.

Klaus sat beside Tatia and handed her a drink. Our eyes collided and he smiled at me before sliding his arm around Tatia shoulders. I drank my drink once and tried to ignore them, I took a third drink and I drank it all in seconds.

'Caroline...' Rebekah warned me. Klaus looked at me and smiled to me. It was as if he knew that I was angry. He was doing it on purpose. But if he thought that I'd drunk so easily, he was mistaken. In Mystic Falls, I was known for my alcohol tolerance. I can compete with the best of drunks and won! I was furious because he put me furious.

* * *

_**Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) As you can see, if I have a lot of reviews I publish a new chapter soon!**_

_**Ideas are always welcome!**_

* * *

_**Thank you to the lovely reviews of: **_**helfabulousgirl****; guest1; guest2; ****Heidiionaanita****; ****cupcakesweetheart5****; ****DreamsBeatReality**** (you win the lovely review of the day); ****yourloved****. **

**Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for **__**grammar mistakes **__**but I **__**was in a hurry**__**...**__**I hope you enjoy **__**the **__**chapter**__**!**_

* * *

Two days later, I was out of the shower after having gone running to relieve _stress_, when I heard a cry of joy from Rebekah. I went into my room and closed the door to dress me up, but I wasn't surprised with the beat that sounded on the door five seconds later.

'Can I come in?' she asked with laughter in her voice. Clearly what was the news that she received she couldn't wait to tell me. I looked down to make sure that I was sufficiently covered with the bath towel.

'Of course' I replied. The door opened and Rebekah entered with two glasses of champagne in her hand and a satisfied expression on her face. She gave me a cup and I smiled to her due to her contagious good mood.

'Why we are toasting with champagne?'

Rebekah smiled 'After five terrible months, Nik finally ended the relationship with Tatia'. I didn't want to admit but the news left me happy.

'This is the reason why we are celebrating?' Rebekah looked at me as if I had said something crazy.

'Of course. This is great news. Tatia was horrible'. I nodded my head in agreement.

'Do you know why they ended up?' I reminded the shameless flirtation that he did to me.

'Nik probably opened his eyes and saw how much Tatia was self-serving and superficial. Or maybe she betrayed him'.

'Or maybe he betrayed her'. I looked at her with a cynical smile. She didn't know very well her brother.

'Nik would never betray. He is a womanizer but he's with one woman at a time'. Rebekah changed subject 'My mother is giving a party on Saturday night for the whole family. You are invited'.

'I'm not family. I don't want to intrude'. I didn't want to go to this party, I wasn't good with families.

'Caroline, I will not accept no for an answer' she smiled 'Or my mother. It seems that was Nik who gave the idea to invite you. Now my mother wants to meet you'. I knew that this could only have been his idea...

…

Friday night I was still at work. In the morning I had a meeting which eventually extended to the lunch, so I delayed the writing of my new article. I was shutting down my laptop and about to extinguish the light of my secretary when my mobile phone rang. It was Elena.

'Hey, Elena, how are you?' I realized that she was crying.

'Elena what happened?'

'Jeremy is in the hospital'

'What happened?' he...

'He had an accident'. My heart stopped, an accident? ! Elena continued 'It was just a scare, he is well. He was only doing an x-ray as a precaution'.

'I don't understand. Why are you crying?'

Elena growled. In fact, growled. 'Stefan has gone. I broke up with him. I was scared with Jeremy and you know my fear of commitment. Stefan approached a lot in these months. I didn't realize what happened but on a minute I had finished with him and he was gone'.

'Why did you do such a thing? Stefan is your soul mate! Stefan-Elena, Stefan-Elena. You know that I am team Stefan'.

'I thought you understand me. I have to go.' And she hung up.

I picked up my bag and walked away.

….

It was Saturday, I was so worried about Elena and Stefan, both didn't answer my calls. When I found myself I was in a taxi with Rebekah, to the family dinner. It was a hot day, so I decided to use a skirt DKNY and Nina Ricci top. In twenty minutes we arrived at the Mikaelson home, I was surprised by the similarities that their house had with the house that I lived when my father was alive.

Esther Mikaelson greeted me with a kiss on each cheek. As Rebekah, she was tall, blonde and beautiful.

'Rebekah told me a lot about you. She told me that the two became friends. I'm so happy for her to have a normal roommate'.

'Rebekah is great'. Esther smiled, looking younger and much like his son. Then I was introduced to Alaric, Rebekah's step-father.

'Rebekah told us that you write for Mode Magazine. I launched an ironic smile to Rebekah.

'Yes, I'm on an internship'.

'My wife loves reading this magazine. I confess that I've read one or two articles. I will begin to pay more attention and read one of your articles'.

'That would be great. I really appreciate it'. I hear laughter of children.

'Alaric. Alaric, look what Nik brought me' he stuck comic books in the face of Alaric. Alaric looked at him smiling.

'Is this what you wanted?'

'Yes. I could not find these nowhere'. I turned around, and my palms were sweaty when I looked at Klaus. Attraction burned my blood. Klaus was wearing black jeans and gray shirt. It was the first time I had seen him with something casual.

'Henrik, this is my roommate, Caroline' Rebekah introduced me. I smiled.

'Niklaus!' Esther entered in the room, a huge smile on her face. Klaus smiled to her and wrapped her in a hug.

'Nik, I will get something to drink'. Alaric got up and went to the kitchen.

Rebekah sat next to her brother and then she remembered that I was there, she turned to me. 'You know Caroline, don't you?' Klaus nodded, a soft smile, almost secret, curving the corners of the lips. 'Yes, I know Caroline'.

The conversation continued, I did my best to answer any questions, however I've never been so grateful to Rebekah. She helped me to divert the conversation when Esther started asking questions about my father and my mother. I thought it was okay. Until we go to the dining room. Laughter, conversation and be surrounded as a family made me trigger memories...

I remembered to be sitting at the dining table with my parents, they were so happy. The banter between them ... then I remembered the Christmas dinner, Thanksgiving, my fifteen years birthday... the memories caused me a panic attack. First my head was confused and I quickly hided my hand under the table so no one see that I was shaking. The skin of my face burn and cold sweat seeped from my pores. My heart was racing and I thought it would explode at any time. I struggled to breathe.

'Caroline' my chest rose and descended, my eyes sought the frightened voice. Klaus. He dropped the fork, leaning on the table for me.

'Caroline?' I needed to get out of there. I needed to breathe. 'Caroline...' Klaus muttered, pushing back from the table, intending to get around the table to help me. Instead I jumped from my chair and started running to the bathroom where I locked. I opened the window, and I was thankful for the air. I focused on slow down my breathing. A few minutes later, my body and my mind went back. I fell to the ground, all my members were petrified. My second panic attack.

I heard someone call my name on the other side of the door. I closed my eyes, what a shame. The sound of the door opening made me open my eyes, and I saw a worried Klaus. He came in and closed the door, came closer, until he reach the level of my eyes. We looked at each other for what seemed an eternity, not saying a word. I was hoping that he asked me what had happened or expel me for his home thinking I was some crazy woman.

'Better?' Klaus finally asked softly. What? He didn't want to know what happened to me?

'Yes' but the real answer was no.

'You don't need to tell me what happened' I've outlined a bland smile.

'You must think I'm crazy' he smiled truly for me 'I always thought' he stood up and stretched out his hand 'Let's go'

'I think is better if I go away' I left he pulled me to get up.

'Come On. Let's finish dinner. A dinner with friends' I didn't want to insult anyone who was in the next room. After all everyone had been so friendly.

'What am I gonna say?'

'Nothing' he assured me.

'Okay' I took a deep breath and follow him.

'You are right sweetie?' Esther asked as soon as we entered the room.

'She was in the Sun for a long time this afternoon'

'Oh' she turned the motherly concern me. And then the dinner resumed to normal and I smiled to Klaus, thanking him.

* * *

_**What do you think**__**of the chapter**__**? **_

_**Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) As you can see, if I have a lot of reviews I publish a new chapter soon!**_

_**Hope you like this chapter! Ideas are always welcome!**_

_**Thank you to the lovely reviews of**__**: **__**yourloved**__**; **__**cupcakesweetheart5**__**; **__**helfabulousgirl**__**; hallie; **__**Heidiionaanita**__**.**_

**Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for grammar mistakes...I hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

At the end of the dinner, I was more relaxed, even though everything I thought was get home. But my plans to be alone were cancelled by Rebekah and Klaus. They had agreed to go with Damon drinking and dancing at a new bar that had opened last week. After much denial for my part they accepted that I didn't wanna go but they wanted to take me home before they go drinking.

After we parted, we went to Klaus's car to the apartment. Rebekah insisted on going in back seat and I had to go forward with Klaus. 'I need to stretch my legs. Caroline don't you mind to go forward?'

My answer was 'No', but in my mind I said a big Yes, I do mind. 'I let you choose the radio station love' Klaus said. I didn't answer. I sat on the bench and went the way without a move, I haven't looked to Klaus but once in a while I felt his eyes on me.

While the car was about to the door of the apartment, a slim figure sitting on our front porch made my chest tighten. When Klaus stopped, I jumped from the car and ran to Stefan. He was pale and had dark circles in the eyes.

'Caroline' I gave a cautious step toward him 'I need your help.' Stefan came toward me.

'Wait' Klaus appeared in my front.

'Klaus, everything is fine' I moved away from him and I hugged Stefan.

'I'll go to the apartment with Stefan. You can go'.

'I don't think so' Klaus nodded, his eyes never strayed from Stefan.

'Klaus, we will. Caroline will be fine with her friend, right?' Rebekah look at me, waiting for my confirmation.

'Yes. Thank you' I thanked. Klaus went away angry.

…

'Caroline?'

The impatient voice of Stefan pulled me back. I sighed.

'Let's go inside'. Once we sat down on the couch, I went back to him 'I told Elena that she was making a mistake. I am team Stefan. You know that. You both are my best friends'. I nodded and rubbed his shoulder in comfort. 'Maybe Elena change her ideas'.

'She made her choice'

'What are you going to do?'

'I'm going to travel! You know I always wanted to go travelling. I think I need this now'.

'Where are you going? Las Vegas?'

'Lot of confusion' both laughed.

'I know you are hurt. I don't understand why Elena did this to you. You lived for her. It's time for you live your life!'

'What if Elena was the one?'

'She was. She is. And she always will be your epic love, but now you need time. Both needed time.'

'This is all because of her parents, you know it is! She felt that our relationship was very intense'

'I know. You will see that she will come back to you. She just needs time to think. You can stay here as long as you want'.

He just shook his head 'I would appreciate if I could sleep on your couch until Monday. I have a Flight on Monday. I'll go back to Elena, when she is prepared.

'Okay'

I found a blanket in the closet and left it on the couch, along with a pillow. I went to the bedroom and I sent a message to Rebekah so she doesn't frighten when enter into the house and see a man sleeping on our couch.

She answered me asking me if everything was okay and I said yes.

…

'I'm going to tell Elena that you will come back. Yesterday I tried to call her, but she didn't answer. The difference of hours ...' I tried defender Elena, but at the same time I also wanted to defend Stefan. It was very difficult to choose a side.

'Goodbye, sweetie. Thanks for everything' I opened the door. Stefan picked up the suitcase and hugged me, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Bye Stefan. Please, write me, you need to give me news. A postcard by country' was one of our jokes.

When I was going to close the door, Klaus suddenly pushed the door and entered.

'What a beautiful farewell! So, it was now that the mysterious man is gone?' I turned my back on Klaus and I launched a fulminating look over my shoulder.

'Don't you have work to do?'

I went to the kitchen to make my breakfast. He was standing at the kitchen door, looking at me.

I started doing coffee in the kettle. Then I turned around, leaning over the counter with my arms crossed on the chest. I was very aware of the fact that I was not wearing a bra under my sweater. In fact, I think I never had more awareness of my body that when I was close to Klaus.

Being in front of him let me less confident. I was curious to know what he thought of me. I had good hair on days when they solved to be good, but these days were few. My eyes were probably my best feature, at least that is what people say. I had my dad's blue eyes. I wasn't beautiful or glamorous. I also don't think I was ugly, but Klaus made me worry about this. Stupid.

'Seriously, do not you work?'

He stood in the door and casually walked toward me.

He was in another fantastic three pieces suit. As he approached, I found my mind wandering in fantasy land: Klaus kissing me, lifting me to the bench, pushing my legs, his tongue in my mouth ... I turned to finish brewing.

'I'll have a meeting' he replied, then he put himself beside me and began to prepare coffee. 'I came to see if everything was fine'.

'Good morning' Rebekah spoke and walked into the kitchen. 'Thanks for warn me that Stefan would get to sleep on the couch. It would scary if I didn't know that he was the man that I see on the couch'.

'Stefan is Elena's boyfriend. He they had a discussion'.

'I hope that they understand'

'I hope so'.

…..

On Thursday, I had decided to go shopping with Rebekah. She had caught a terrible habit. Go to my wardrobe. So, I decided to come with her to do some shopping, she was already tired of complaining that she had nothing to wear. I knew she had, but all women like to have new clothes.

We decided to take a break and we were eating an ice cream. I felt as a young girl, missing school to go to the mall with her friend. We were talking about the festivals that were in town, when I saw Klaus. I didn't know what was the feeling I have for him and this bothered me. But I knew I was feeling something, when I saw him.

Klaus was walking towards us. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black boots, a dark gray pullover and a leather jacket that showed his sculpted body. In his hand there was another hand.

She belonged to a woman who I had never seen before.

'Klaus' Rebekah muttered.

Suddenly, I wished I was anywhere else other than this place. The slight kick that I felt in my stomach when I saw him with someone was not fun.

'Rebekah' Klaus stopped next to our table and waved to the bags 'You were shopping?'.

'Yes, I needed some new things and Caroline came to help me'.

'Good' he muttered, and looked at me 'Caroline, this is Hayley'.

Hayley and I looked at one another, our polite smiles. She reminded me a little Katherine: high and brunette.

Klaus had a crush on Brunettes. No wonder he had stopped flirt with me.

'Hello, Hayley' Rebekah muttered with a boring voice.

Klaus looked at her sister 'I had a meeting in a restaurant and Hayley was beside my table. We decided to go out and drink a coffee'.

I felt hurt, my chest was sore and I was starting to feel nauseous. 'It's nice to see you again, Rebekah' Hayley replied sweetly.

I could not stand being there anymore. 'I totally forgot. I have an article to finish. Today. Now, in fact' I waved an excuse 'I have to go. Rebekah see you later'. And I moved out of there, almost running.

* * *

**_What do you think of the chapter? _**

**_Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) _**_**your **__**comments **__**make me **__**want to post **__**more **__**chapters**__**! **__**For this reason**__**, **__**review, and **__**tomorrow I may **__**publish **__**a new chapter**__**!**_

**_Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!_**

**_Thank you to the _****lovely reviews of: guest1; ****helfabulousgirl****; ****Iansarmy****; guest2; hallie; ****Heidiionaanita****; ****DreamsBeatReality**** (your reviews make very happy); ****alexangel77**** (you're very kind)**.

**Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for grammar mistakes ... Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

When I got home, Rebekah was on the couch watching a movie.

'Did you finish the article?'

'Yes' I sat next to her. 'I've never seen you like this before'

'Yes well, Hayley is a bitch'.

'You really don't like her. Who is she?'

'She was Damon's girlfriend for a while. And then she was Klaus's girlfriend'.

'And…?'

Rebekah shrugged 'They exchanged her for a while'.

'Exchanged her?'.

'Yes, they slept with her at the same time. She is a slut'.

I could not judge when there was a mutual agreement, but I figured why Rebekah do not like her ... because of Damon.

'You really like Damon, don't you?' she closed his eyes tightly.

…

Two weeks later, I was in a weekly reunion. This reunion was very important because it was there that were distributed the titles of articles that would go in the magazine next month.

During these weeks, I had gone out with Rebekah as the Soho festival was taking place. For relief of Rebekah, Hayley disappeared from the life of Klaus.

When this happened, Rebekah ran to tell me the news. I hadn't seen him since he introduced me Hayley. He was busy at work. That was when I discovered by Rebekah that he and Damon were architects.

'Caroline' I heard someone call my name. I was at the reunion and my boss Matt was calling me.

'Yes? I apologize. You were saying?' I said, embarrassed at being caught not to pay attention.

'Caroline, you will stay with the article of gold Singles. Today you will have an interview with the main single. Niklaus Michaelson. I managed to fit you in his agenda'.

'What? Klaus?' I didn't believe in the bad day that I was having.

'Do you know him? Great! You can get some secrets of their success'. Matt waved an envelope for me. 'Here are some questions that need to do. Give them a look'.

My stomach turned 'You want me there to make these questions to Klaus? He knows about this?'

'Yes, he asked to be you specifically to go there. The interview is in two hours, you'd better hurry and studying these questions'. Of course she was stuck in this ...

Crap, shit, fuck. Grumbling, I got up and took the envelope. 'Where's Klaus's Office?'

'Everything is inside the envelope' Matt said.

I left _Mode_ and went to take a taxi. Inside the cab, I opened the envelope, I gave the address to taxi driver and began to study the questions. The trip would still take half an hour, but at this time there was a lot of traffic and I thought it was better if I hurry. Would be like a bandage, the sooner I pull it, better.

I had a plan. I would leave the questions in Klaus secretariat, asking him to answer and return the envelope to Rebekah. With this plan in mind, I come out of the taxi and found Klaus's Office. After an embarrassingly discussing around the elevator, I found myself in a fancy reception area.

'Can I help?' the receptionist smiled to me.

'I'm looking for Niklaus Mikaelson'.

'You have an interview scheduled?'

'Yes. I work at _Mode_ magazine and my boss asks me to bring some questions to Mr. Mikaelson. If it were possible, I'm going to left the envelope here with you.'

'May I know your name?' the receptionist gave me an even wider smile.

'Caroline Forbes'.

'One second' she picked up on the phone on her desk 'I have here a Miss Caroline Forbes, she had some questions to leave to you' she replied 'I'll do this' she turned and smiled at me 'He asked for you enter'.

My plan had not worked. Of Course! He made me move up here. I would not be able to escape so easily. I followed the middle-aged smiley receptionist by a corridor. She knocked on the door, a voice said, 'Come on in'.

The Office was very large, with a window that occupied almost the entire wall behind the secretary. It was a very male office, leather chairs, leather sofa and bookshelves. He had many paintings on the wall.

Klaus was sitting on his desk. I felt that kick in my stomach again, at the sight of him.

'Hello, love' I waved. Swallow in dry, when his eyes went through my body.

'It's nice to see you, Caroline'.

I extended him the envelope. 'I have to do an article about Golden Singles in England, and I have these questions for you to answer'.

He nodded, still looking at me. 'Oh'

'It's not like it's a big surprise for you! I knew that you requested me to come here to do the interview'.

Klaus opened the envelope and silently read the questions. 'If you want I can respond now to the questions'

'Do you have time?'

'I can find the time' he touched the chair. I picked up a block and a pen and prepared myself to write what he said. The sooner I had the answers, sooner I finished the article. I'm a grown woman I can do this…

'Let's see ... first question. What I look for in a woman?' he looked at me and smiled, 'I like smiles because it means that she find me fun - and a smile lights up the room. A woman can wear the worst possible outfit but if she smiles…'

I pointed the answer, without believing for a second in what he was saying ... his girlfriends seemed super-models of magazines! This talk was bullshit! 'Next question. Where I see myself in five years? ... I don't know well, I may have new projects ... '

I knew that was not the kind of response that my boss wanted ... he wanted secrets, he wanted drama, he wanted something shocking! So I decided to intervene 'And as for women, do you see yourself married in five years? '

'I do not see that question here, love' those dimples appeared. He decided to answer 'A little house with a garden and a dog have never been on my list of priorities. But I relished having someone next to me, someone strong ... it is imperative that the person you choose for life support you in good and in bad times. Don't you agree, love?'.

'Can you stop calling me love?' This interview was getting too personal. I decided to go 'I think the time of our interview is over. Thanks for the answers. I need to go interview another golden single. I need to start the article.'

With a friendly smile, he stood up. 'I haven't finished answering all the questions!' I felt my breath accelerating.

'When you can, answer the rest of the questions and let the envelope with Rebekah'.

'Okay. Who is the next bachelor that you will interview?' he was curious.

'I still do not know but I will have the interview in a bit. I have to go'. Klaus frowned. He seemed upset 'Sorry if I not call you in these last weeks'.

It sounded as if he owns me some explanation. I laughed, confusing.

'Okay. You do not need to justify nothing to me'.

Suddenly his eyes were looking for my face.

'Rebekah told me about your father. I'm sorry'.

I blocked.

'Don't'. I looked very would for him. 'I need to go'.

'Things started to make sense to me. My family dinner ... you have a panic attack'.

'No' I replied 'Stop. I don't want to talk about it'.

He thought I was crazy? Pathetic? I lost my father and I have panic attacks ... what pathetic! But I didn't want to know! Maybe I wanted?

Klaus took a step toward me 'I understand. It's no time to talk about this. Maybe later'. He took another step forward. Oh my god, he was going to kiss me.

'Mr. Mikaelson, Mr. Simmons is here to see you' the voice of his receptionist echoed in the office and suddently Klaus was tense.

I took a step back, returning to the door.

'Don't forget to deliver the answers to Rebekah'.

'Caroline'. I turned, my eyes looking at one point behind him.

'Yes?'

'Do you really think I'm good actor?'

'What?'

'Pretend, Caroline. I can continue to pretend if you want to also continue to pretend'. I turned and walked away.

* * *

**_What do you think of the chapter? _**

**_Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! _****_=) _**_**your**__**comments**__**make me**__**want to post**__**more**__**chapters**__**! **__**For this reason**__**, **__**review**__**!**_

**_Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!_**

**_Thank you to the _****lovely reviews of:****Rucky****; ****Jwakeel****; ****helfabulousgirl****; ****Iansarmy****; ****TheDreamy****; Guest; hallie; kacomu.**

**Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for grammar mistakes ... Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

'Caroline this is for you' Bonnie, a coworker handed me an envelope and a bunch of flowers. She smiled and asked 'Who's your secret admirer?'

I opened the envelope and saw that it contained the answers of the questions that I had sent to the golden single number two. _Marcel Adams._

The flowers brought a card

'_I hope my answers please you! When you need a friend for your racing, count me in! Here's my number!' _

When I did a search on the number two single, found out that his name was Marcel and when I saw a picture of him on Google I saw that he was the same Marcel who helped me in the Park, when I had a panic attack. The strange thing was he know who I am!

'You can stick with the flowers, Bonnie. If you want'. I decided to offer the flowers to Bonnie. At this point, I was not interested in any relationship with the single number two.

'I accept! Thank you' Bonnie laughed and walked away with flowers in hand. 'How is your article?'.

'I was just waiting for these responses. Probably I'll finish the article today!' the night before, Rebekah, handed me Klaus's answers. So I decided to start writing the article. I spent a good part of the evening writing it.

'Great. I heard that this year, _Mode magazine_ will sponsor the parade of _La Perla_ lingerie. Matt will announce today at the reunion, who will be in charge of writing the articles'. Bonnie was very enthusiastic.

'Have you seen the hours?' When I looked at the clock that I had in my secretary, I didn't want to believe, the time passed very quickly 'The reunion must be starting' I picked up a notebook and a pen and went with Bonnie to the boardroom.

When we arrived at the boardroom, Bonnie sat at my side.

Matt came in and announced 'As many of you already know, this year's _Mode magazine_ will sponsor the parade brand _La Perla_, for this reason, I will put together a team'. He looked at the block that was in his hand 'Each one of you is going to make an article and the top two will be published'. He lifted his head 'I hope that all of you give your best! This is a great opportunity of your article appear on the cover of the magazine'.

Everyone in the room were enthusiastic. 'Now let's talk about the articles for this week' suddenly, Matt looked at me 'How is the article on the Singles gold, Caroline?'

'Today I will deliver it'.

'Great. Bonnie how is going the article. ... '

…..

The runway was mounted, the flowers were being placed and the chairs were all in place. The fashion show was going to be phenomenal. I decided to sit on a chair and the front of the runway. The preparation of the fashion show reminded me of the times when I organized the festivities in Mystic Falls. The adrenaline rush I felt when everything was as I liked and wanted. I loved that part! That part made me remember the old Caroline.

While the workers were out putting bright on the runway, I felt someone behind me.

'Now how do I know that I would find you here?' Klaus sat beside me. What was he doing here?

'Go away. I'm busy'.

'I can see that' he look at me 'I was wondering what time I should be pick you up tomorrow'.

'About a quarter to never?'

'Certainly you don't want to be in the party alone'

'What are you doing here?' I continued without realizing what was he doing there, and why is he inviting me to go with him.

'Rebekah told me that you were here. She told me that the _Mode magazine_ will sponsor the fashion show. I wouldn't be a good golden single if I don't come to a show of lingerie, don't you think, love?' Rebekah and her big mouth.

'Fine. If you want to come. Meet me here. 8:0 pm. But you come with me as my friend, not as my date. Do you hear me?' I decided to accept, but made it clear that it would be just like friends.

'Yes, love. So does this mean that I can bring more people?'

'You can bring anyone you want'.

Klaus continued sitting next to me 'What are you still doing here?'

'I'm looking at you. I like to look at you'.

I had to get out of here. What I needed now was an exit plan. So I put the phone to my ear, pretending it was vibrating. 'Hello', I said to no one. 'Yes, I'll be right there. I smiled, like _look at me, so busy_, I really have to go, and, turning away, I lifted the hand in the wave, still talking into the phone to avoid an awkward goodbye, except - My phone rang. And not the pretend kind. I don't believe in bad luck that I was having. When I looked back, I saw Klaus laughing from my situation.

_…__.._

As had happened in the last few weeks, I was working. Rebekah had arrived home earlier at the lunch time, and quite willing to sit with me while I was pushing down some food before I go to prepare myself for the fashion show.

'You are not going to prepare yourself for the fashion show?' I asked Rebekah. She was still with the work clothes.

'I've already decided what I will wear. I just need twenty minutes'.

'Well, I need more'. I got up. Dress me up, arrange my hair and makeup in thirty minutes, it was a record! Rebekah was still not ready. I knocked on the door.

'I have to go. I'll find you in the fashion show, okay?'. I heard a response from the other side of the door that seemed to me to be a 'Yes'.

_…_

With two hours for the Fashion show to begin. Nolan, another writer of _Mode magazine_, was next to me, along with my boss, Matt. I had already worked with him a few times before. The boys were in a great mood and the place was busy, journalists were predicting of how would be the new collection. Employees began to distribute drinks by the guests.

Nolan picked up on two drinks and gave me one. 'When are you going to accept a date with me, Caroline?'.

'I have already told you that I don't have dates'.

'You are breaking my heart, my dear'.

I waved to him, accepting the drink.

'And as for me, Caroline?' Matt released a sexy smile, but I knew he was just kidding. Matt was a happy husband and already have a little girl. Still, even being faithful, he was so good at flirting as Nolan.

'Hmm, I'll think about it' I teased back. He was my boss, but I knew that I could play with him, he was so ... inoffensive.

The next hour passed, the place was even more full, so my focus was totally on work. I felt his eyes on me then, feeling chills the skin, I turned my head and looked out on the crowd toward the entrance and my eyes slid over Damon, Rebekah and Klaus. Klaus, who was walking next to a small blonde that had her hand stuck in his arm. He lowered his head and whispered something into the ear of the girl, that made her laugh.

I felt the now familiar kick in the stomach. Damn Klaus! Rebekah sat in the places that I had marked for them. Damon said something to Rebekah. She nodded, seeming upset now, and Damon's face darkened. Suddenly, his hand grabbed her arm, pulling it to the side of him. She struggled to get away from him, but his arm slid around her waist.

Worried, my eyes went to Klaus, but he hadn't seen anything.

He was too busy talking to the blonde. Quickly, I turned around, completely unprepared for the race of blood in my ears and the tightness in my stomach.

I didn't understand him. An hour he was inviting me to be my pair and the next he was on top of another girl. Well, I wasn't going to let him do that. Caroline Forbes is superior!

Ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, I headed to the place where they were. I thanked the clothes that I chose, my extraordinary Alexander McQueen stretch-knit Jacquard dress and my Louboutin sandals. If I had to compete with another blonde, at least compete at my best. When I approached, the cold expression of Rebekah melted and she smiled at me, relieved to see me.

'Hi. I'll get your cards' was necessary a card in order to be able to sit in the front row.

'You don't need, Barbie' Damon told me with a smile. _Barbie? What the hell_ 'Mason was seeking them' he pointed behind me and I turned to see the tall, well-dressed man waiting in line of cards.

'Mason?'

The blonde looked at me 'My husband' and I looked at her with surprise. I looked up at Klaus and he smiled. He wanted me to think that the blonde was his meeting. He wanted to see the sparks of relief in my eyes when I realized that she was not with him. And I had given exactly that to him, damn!

'I need to go' ignoring Klaus and any game that he was doing. I went to Nolan. If he can play this game, I can play too.

'That guy is throwing me daggers through the eyes. Something's going on between you two?' Nolan asked me when I got close to him.

'No. Is nothing'. I replied.

'So you don't mind if I do this' Nolan grabbed me and pulled me to him. The shock kept me in place and I left his body pressing my.

I shook my head and pushed away. I sat and Nolan sat down beside me. I picked up my block and waited for the lights to drop and the show began. I begin taking notes. Nolan got his chair closer to mine.

During the parade I felt Klaus's eyes in me, that made me mess up a few times. It made me lose some details in the collection that would be perfect in my article.

When the lights have linked, I knew it was interval. I sighed. I couldn't stand the tension.

I got up from my chair and walked to one of the bathrooms, which was in the employed area. When I closed the door, the noise disappeared. Head buzzing, adrenalin because of Klaus and Nolan, and I opened the tap to pass some water on my face.

I left Nolan cross the line, and it was all because of Klaus. Probably now, Nolan would think that had any chance with me.

My eyes stood to the mirror that was ahead of me, when the bathroom door opened, and I saw Klaus. He entered and closed the door.

His eyes were cold, while passing by my face. He was upset.

'What are you doing here?'

He didn't respond and my eyes went through his body.

'Well?'

'We are going to continue pretending that there is no chemistry between us?'

'I'm not interested in you' I said while closing the tap water.

'So no interest, and certainly no chemistry', he murmured.

'R-right', I said. 'No chemistry whatsoever'. But then I took a step into him instead of away.

There was no time to process this. Suddenly my butt was on the counter. The heat and the strength he had, took care of me when his big hand grabbed the back of my neck and the other hand pulled my left leg, allowing him to push himself between my legs. His mouth fell to my. I grabbed him, my hands playing in his body, my lips parted in an exhalation of relief that allowed the entry of his tongue inside my mouth to trigger mine.

His kiss grew harder, more demanding. Kisses that stole my breath away. We were breathless and pulling the mouth one another, as if he could not go deep enough, my nails marking on his jacket, while I tried to pull him closer.

The need grew stronger, while Klaus's hand slid up my thighs and pulled the hem of the dress up to my waist. He broke the kiss, and better positioned himself between my legs. While doing this, he looked in my eyes.

He went hands on my legs, his gaze never leaving mine.

'Do you like my hands on you, love?'

'Or ...' his lips brushed over against mine 'Or does any man get this response?'.

When I realized what he was saying, I tried to push him away. But he pressed even deeper into my legs, hands grabbing my wrists to stop my fists that were about to fly to his face.

'What happened in here? Why would you let that silly boy touch you?'

'Seriously? You invited me to be your pair, then you show up with a woman to make me jealous and you still has the can to ask me such a thing?'. He made a angry sound and ditch my wrists.

I should not have said this, it was the wrong thing to say. But suddenly, Klaus returned to kiss me and I unfortunately collaborated.

'Are you sleeping with him?'

'No' I breathed.

'Good' The strong hands of Klaus were through my back and my ass, lifting me easily. My body understood what he wanted and I lifted my legs wrapped around his waist, he turned, gave two steps and pressed me against the wall.

I was panting against his mouth, begging for more.

'Oh, I'm sorry!' the frightened voice of a woman woke me up. He stepped back, while I tried to retrieve the breath.

'This is the ladies bathroom!' the woman said.

Klaus took my hand and took us out of there. When we were about to enter the hall, soft fingers held my chin and he forced the look up to him. His expression was of granite, controlled ... with his mouth swollen and his hair disheveled 'We need to talk'.

'Not now, please. I need to go to work'.

'Tomorrow', then he walked away, he left me alone in there, not knowing what to do. After ten minutes I woke up from my trance. I arranged my hair and dress and I went to sit in my seat. The lights went out.

* * *

_**What do you think of the chapter? **_

_**Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) **_**_your comments make me want to post more and bigger chapters! For this reason, review!_**

_**Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!**_

_**Thank you to the **_**lovely reviews of: **_**Iansarmy**__**, hallie, **__**helfabulousgirl**__**, **__**LizGarza**__**, Guest1, **__**Jwakeel**__**, **__**cupcakesweetheart5**__**, **__**Heidiionaanita**__**.**_

**Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!**

* * *

**For the 'constructive reviews' that say that 'I'm not the best writer' because of my errors and etc.., I again point out that English is not my first language. Hope you forgive my mistakes =)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I have to **__**be honest**__**, I wrote this **__**chapter **__**with a **__**bit of a hurry**__**. **__**Hope it's good**__**. **__**The **__**last chapter **__**had fewer **__**reviews **__**than usual**__**. **__**What **__**happened**__**? **_

_**Sorry for grammar mistakes ... Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

After the fashion show, my head was loaded. Tomorrow I had to wake up early but I knew that I was going to have a long night before being able to sleep. I could still feel Klaus in my mouth, on my chest, between my legs. I could still smell him and taste him for the love of God. And I managed to pretend that I didn't feel anything like that to him. I had just arrived home with Rebekah. We had not directed a word since we left the fashion show.

'So I see that we are not going to talk about it, right?' Rebekah asked in a low voice, behind me.

I looked over my shoulder, pretending ignorance 'Talk about what?'

She released an exasperated look 'The fact that Klaus followed you in the interval of the runway and return after twenty minutes and when he returned, looked like he had been attacked by someone'.

I started to laugh at the scene. Rebekah was not smiling 'Caroline! Seriously! What is happening?'

The laughter died of my lips 'He kissed me. We stopped. This will not happen again'.

'Klaus won't give up, you don't know him like I do'.

'I already warned him that I'm not interested'.

'I think you are'.

'Rebekah' I yelled 'Let's stop. I don't want to talk about it'.

She was pouting. 'But ...'

'Rebekah'.

'Okay'. She sighed.

In a effort to strip him of my mind I changed the subject. 'So what was going on between you and Damon?'

'I don't want to talk about it'.

'What's going on between you two? Come on Rebekah I know that you are a person that can't keep secrets. '

'Okay. He is confusing me' Rebekah looked me with sad eyes 'He keeps saying we're just good friends, but he acts as if we weren't'.

'I saw him pulling you. I looked up at Klaus, to see if he had seen the behavior of his friend, but he was entertained with Mason's wife'.

'Am I detecting some jealousy, Caroline?' I looked at her with my bad guy look and she decided to continue talking about Damon 'The more I tried to be cool with him, the more he was strange..' She shook her head, her eyes tired 'I need my bed' she yawned 'Good night, Caroline. Thanks for everything. You are a good friend and I love you' I froze with the words.

'Uh ... Yes' I replied, I wasn't accustomed to these words _I love you_ ...

_'Caroline, how was the party?' rolled eyes 'The party was normal, dad. Boys, girls, loud music ... '_

_'Tyler was there?' my father asked 'You know I don't like him with you. He drinks too much. You have to be careful'._

_Smiling, I hooked an arm around the neck of my father while he drove 'I'll do, dad. I'll be careful. Don't worry. Thank you for pick me up'._

_'Tonight, your mother is working. She left us dinner in the fridge, but what do you think of us going to the restaurant, only the two of us, dad and daughter bonding time?'_

_'I think that is the best idea that you've ever had, daddy'._

_'I love you, Caroline'._

The walls ... closed on me, my chest getting tighter. The panic attack lasted longer this time.

I fought against the memory, I pushed the memories, trying to return to the present, allowing my body breathe.

When it was over, I wanted to cry more than I had already cried for a long time. But it only will weaken me. Instead I got up and slid into my bed, pretending that everything was okay.

…...

I woke up a little before 8 am and I was immediately struck by the memories of the night before. Memories of Klaus and what could happen between us. In an effort to forget, I took a quick shower, had breakfast and went to work.

I sat in my Office and started writing the article about the fashion show. I really wanted to be one of the chosen, so that my article appeared in the _Mode magazine_. Time passed very quickly and I managed to do a large part of my article, just missing me choose the perfect photos to complete the article.

On the way home I tried to fight against the nerves that had that crazy feeling in my belly all the time I thought Klaus on the promise that we would have to talk about what happened. I was ready to cross the crosswalk when I saw Klaus's face in the _Mode magazine_ on the kiosk. The picture was small, but he was there, along with the article that I wrote about the golden singles of England. I decided to turn back and buy a magazine.

I went into house while flipping through the magazine, _there was my article_, I thought. I put the magazine in my room and suddenly I heard Rebekah's phone followed by a curse. _She got home_, I thought.

When I went to the kitchen, Rebekah was stowing the dishes from lunch and breakfast.

'Hello. Everything alright?'

'Yes, Yes. I received a message from Damon but is not even worth talking about it. He is a looser'. Rebekah continued to tidy up the dishes 'I've got the new _Mode magazine_, I really liked the article that you made about the singles golden. I found some of them quite cute, except my brother, of course'. She looked at me 'Speaking about my brother, do you know something about him? Today he didn't call me.'

'Why would he say anything to me?'.

'Because something is rolling among you two'.

'Rebekah' I warned her.

'I need to tell you a few things about Klaus. He is my brother but he's not my father's son. My mom had an affair and my father just found out that Klaus was not his son when he was ten years old. My father never liked him very much. He was not a good father to him, never gave him a love that a dad should give'.

'This is unbelievable. I can't imagine myself doing this to my own son' not that I have thought of having some son someday.

Rebekah looked at me sadly. 'Klaus never met his real father. My mother once wanted to say who he was, but Klaus forbade her to tell him. He thinks that his father never wanted to know him. And despite everything that my father made, Klaus always considered his father'.

My heart ached so much by Klaus when he was a boy.

'Oh, Caroline.' Rebekah breathed 'He's well, you know. There's a difference between the words father and dad. And it's more than three words'.

I tried to mask my pain 'I don't care' but I do care, I knew what it was to have a father who loved me unconditionally. And how much that was good.

Her lips tightened, but she said nothing. Instead, she got up, and when she passed me squeezed my shoulder.

I decided to go take a shower to clear these last few minutes. Got it on my phone and I went to the bath, when I removed my clothes, my phone rang.

It was Klaus.

I looked at the display, trying to decide whether should or not answer. I decided not to. He called me, again.

Three minutes later, I sank into the bathtub, thinking that I had escaped. Rebekah hit in the door 'Klaus asked you to pick up the phone!'

My phone rang and I closed my eyes 'Okay!' I shouted back.

I got on the phone and attended 'What do you want?'

I heard his deep laugh on the other side of the phone 'Hello to you too'.

'What do you want, Klaus? I'm busy at the moment'.

'Rebekah told me that you are in the bath' his voice was low 'I wanted to be there with you, love '.

'Klaus. What. You. Want?'

He laughed. _How dare?_ 'I just want to tell you that I'm going to make a little trip. I didn't want to go away without saying goodbye'.

'You don't own me an explanation'.

'I can't stop thinking about you. After yesterday, you can't denying that there's something between us. You know that will happen eventually'.

'Did I mentioned how arrogant you are?'

'I can still feel your smell and taste, Caroline.'

My stomach turned 'God, Klaus …' I breathed with difficulty.

'When I get back, I want to hear you say that, love. When I kiss your lips, your neck, your chest…'

And then I hung up. I couldn't hear more. The water of my bath was seething. My head fell back against the tub.

* * *

_**What do you think of the chapter? **_

_**Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) **_**_your comments make me want to post more chapters! _**

_**Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!**_

_**Thank you to the **_**lovely reviews of: ****LizGarza****, ****cupcakesweetheart5****, ****helfabulousgirl****, ****DreamsBeatReality****.**

**Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!**

_**In the **__**next chapter**__**, **__**Klaus **__**will return and **__**will see **__**the article about him in the magazine**__**. **__**Will he **__**like **__**the attention he **__**will get **__**(**__**he is single **__**and**__** a **__**good **__**catch**__**)? **__**Caroline **__**will like **__**the attention that **__**Klaus **__**will **__**receive**__**? (maybe a little jealously) **__**Marcel **__**will **__**also **__**make a visit to her. I didn't think about the role of Nolan…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I**__**'m really **__**liking the **__**direction **__**that **__**this s**__**tory is **__**taking**__**. **__**I said **__**that **__**Marcel **__**was **__**in this **__**chapter **__**but he **__**will enter in the **__**next one**__**! **__**Sorry**__**! **__**I hope you enjoy**__**! **__**The**__**re reviews **__**have **__**decreased.**__** W**__**hat happened**__**?**_

**_Sorry for grammar mistakes _**_**(This **__**chapter **__**is big **__**and I**__** need to sleep, I'm very tired...sorry!)**_**_..._****_ Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

Klaus didn't called again, or sent message, or email. I spent the next few days keeping me busy, fighting with my article, deleting paragraphs that a fifth-year student could have written, making the apartment clean from top to bottom, and taking advantage of the distraction that was the Soho Festival with Rebekah. We were watching a few _shows_, we went to the National Gallery of Modern Art, and bought tickets to watch a movie in cinema. I tried to take advantage of the festival crowd, tourists everywhere, the smell of coffee and beer and hot food everywhere.

Suffice it to say that when reached wednesday, I had managed to convince me that Klaus was just kidding me.

After all, if he really were serious, he would have at least sent me a message to make sure I hadn't forgotten him, but nothing. Nothing. Zero!

I decided to forget him and concentrate on my work. I had many things to do, choose photos and score an interview for my next article. I knew that the magazine with the article of gold singles was already being sold and probably Klaus already had read it. I didn't know what he thought when he saw the photo and his interview in a women's magazine.

Bonnie appeared in my secretary with two magazines on hands. 'Caroline, did you already read these magazines?'.

'No. Why Bonnie, what bring these magazines?' I was curious. After all, it wasn't every day that I had time to read the other magazines. Bonnie gave me the magazines to my hand. I saw the pictures of Klaus clutching his new conquest. I didn't believe, after all he said and done with me, now he appears with a new girl at his side. The news stated that Klaus had increased its success with the female audience due to my magazine article, who had put such a good party for all the unmarried girls. It was true, he was beautiful, rich and single. Great, now all the girls would want to jump into him! But why do I felt my stomach around and my tummy looked like it had taken a kick. I already knew this feeling, it was jealousy. Damn Klaus, for making me feel something for him.

'You made him famous among the girls!' Bonnie told me.

I remembered the amount of girlfriends with that I already had seen him 'He was already famous among them. Didn't need my help, believe me!'

'Do you know him well?' Bonnie was truly curious. I could see their eyes shine.

'He's the brother of my roommate' I decided to tell her.

Bonnie opened her eyes, a lot! What I had done? She was going to tell this to Matt for sure. I was afraid that he asked me some news about Klaus, once I knew his sister and had access to his personal life. 'Do you know Klaus Mikaelson?! Oh my God! What luck you have. I always wanted to know him!' she was now giving jumps.

'You don't want to know him!' I said this because I knew that he was a womanizer and didn't want to hurt Bonnie but also because I didn't want Klaus with anyone, much less a friend of mine.

…

When I got home, I wanted to ask Rebekah if she knew anything about her brother, but I didn't have the courage. She told me that she was going to meet with her mother that night. I thought that Klaus had forgotten me.

The apartment was quiet, except the living room, where I was curled up on the couch, drinking a glass of wine and watching _Keeping up with the Kardashians_.

'You know you really should lock the door when you are at home alone'.

'Shit' I jumped, spilling the wine in my sweater. I pulled away, looking to Klaus, who was at the door, watching me with a fun look.

Why he has to be so unbearable? My favorite sweater was ruined! 'Jesus, Klaus, why don't you knock on the door?'

His eyes fell to my ruined shirt that was stuck in my body before returning quickly to my face.

'I promise to knock at the door if you promise to lock the door when you are alone at home'.

I was surprised, noting his expression would be. He was ... preoccupied with me? I made a grimace, and lowered my eyes to support my almost empty bowl on the coffee table 'Okay. We have a deal!' I muttered.

'Rebekah isn't here tonight. She is with your mother'. My eyes went to his face and I found him watching me intently.

He was wearing a suit, but he seemed well crumpled as if he had worked for hours and had come to see me without making a stop. 'I know'.

My stomach turned with a thought 'Did you planned this?'

The right side of his mouth arched 'For future reference, Rebekah can be bought with a box of Macarons'.

I would kill that traitor.

I told myself all the time that I was living life in the present, because planning a future was terrifying. But while I lived my life in the present, I constantly worried with what awaited me tomorrow. My past would always be present. I could not forget what had happened to me.

Klaus was very dangerous. I already knew that I didn't want a relationship with him.

'I think you weren't waiting for me?' Klaus asked while sitting on the couch. Not wanting to seem intimidated, I slipped back into my place. 'No. I was trying to be positive and think that I'll never see you again'.

He took his coat 'After what we did in the bathroom? After I kiss you so hard that I could eat you?'

My jaw opened. He had a mouth so dirty. But the way he was, my body loved his dirty mouth. There is no need to say that to him. 'You know, Klaus, I read a magazine and saw you with a new girl at your side. What's wrong with you?'

'That photo is old. I'm not with anyone since the fashion show'.

Alert on my stomach 'I thought that we have already discussed this. You and I are not happening'.

He frowned at me, leaning forward, elbows on his knees and his hands entwined. The shirt sleeves were rolled up. It was as if he knew what that do with me. 'We don't discuss anything'.

I sighed heavily 'Klaus, I like you. You are arrogant and you don't filter what comes out of your mouth, you seem to be a good guy and you are a good brother to Rebekah.' Our eyes met, and I almost cringed with the attraction that exploded in my chest 'Rebekah became a great friend and I love to live with her here. I don't want to spoil it. And I don't want to enter in a relationship, neither with you nor with anyone'.

He looked at me for so long in silence, that I didn't know if he would really answer me. I had finished and I decided it would be better to leave the room and leave Klaus with his thoughts, when he relaxed back against the couch. His eyes darkened. I knew that look. 'I'm not proposing a relationship. You know what you did to my life? You know what that article that you wrote did to me? '

It would be safe to say that I was completely confused 'What do you mean by that?'.

'When I go somewhere, the girls throw up all over me, literally. Your article made them walk behind me. I never appeared in gossip magazines and now I can't leave my house without someone taking a photo. You owe me. I need someone to accompany me to business dinners and all these social events that I need to appear. It would be nice to go with someone who does not expect a marriage proposal or a diamond necklace at the end of the night'.

'Then I would be just your company?'

'No, it would be like a gentleman's agreement. You and me. Just sex. Whenever and wherever we want to'.

'Just sex? And Rebekah?' I felt the words scrolling around my mouth and brain. Sex with Klaus. Just sex, whenever I wanted, without conditions.

'We can tell the truth to Rebekah. But I preferred my sister didn't know about my sexual agreements'. Klaus laughed.

'This is not just sex. That's an agreement. As the arrangement you make with all your little girlfriends. Which brings me to the question, why me? Klaus, you have a lot of money and you're not exactly ugly for the eyes, so I don't understand why you need me when you could go out with any of these brunettes that you like, tall and skinny that would love to jump on you?'.

Surprise effects crossed the face of Klaus. 'I have several reasons, as I have already said. A: you owe me. B: because they want me to talk about feelings and they want my money. You don't want none of this. C: I fancy you'.

I rolled my eyes to it.

'And I love your legs. You have a _sexy_ legs. I love it when you use skirts'.

My mouth opened.

'But I think your best part are your eyes. I have a thing with them, no one has the same eyes, there's something with your eyes...'.

'And what is it?' I asked, my voice low, almost hoarse.

'I don't know yet. But I will find out'.

I laughed and his smile widened. I sighed and shook my head. 'How long would this gentlemen's agreement would last?'.

'Six months'

'Two' I said.

'Four'.

'Three'.

'Done' I muttered.

With a grunt of amusement, Klaus took my wrist and I got off the couch. My body slapped against his and his arms instantly came around me, holding me. One hand slid into my hip and around my ass. He squeezed it lightly and pressed myself against him. I groan when I felt him hard against my belly. My head bent over backwards to meet his eyes. 'I'm taking the pill and I have no diseases' I warn him.

His mouth cut me off, crushing against mine, his tongue seeking mine. His kiss was deep and wet. I moaned and I slid my arms around his neck.

One minute I was with the feet on the ground, the next, I was in Klaus's arms, my legs around his waist, my hands in his hair while we kissed.

There was no time to complain about him leave my mouth, I felt the air blowing through my hair and we were moving to the hallway, to my room and so I was falling. I hit on my bed and looked at Klaus. My eyes fell to the mouth, the mouth that I wanted back in my.

His lips touched mine, kindly and gently, he pulled back, those pale blue eyes glowing with heat? 'You don't know what I went through. All the women tried to pull over me in the last few days.' He smiled 'I was chased. Now take off your clothes'.

I sat down and lifted the hem of my shirt, which was still dirty with the wine. I pulled it up and over my head. I threw it to the ground and took a moment to see Klaus take off his own shirt. My mouth was dry when I looked at his naked torso. Klaus was doing exercise. The low showed the waist your stomach set. I bit my lip. I wanted to touch it.

'If you continue to look at me that way, this is going to be faster than I'd like to' I found your look bright. I could have sworn that her eyes were golden by seconds.

I like the power that had on him. I smiled and took my bra. This time it was he that watched.

I don't know which one of us took the pants faster after that, but on a minute I released my hair and on the other I was lying, back, all naked. My breasts pressed against Klaus's chest, my thighs open, accommodating him between my legs. I was looking into his eyes.

He asked me 'Are you are you sure you want this?'

'Yes' was the only word I could articulate. Klaus moaned in response, falling in my lips. The kiss was slow, sexy and then became aggressive. My hands holding his hair between my fingers, his hands kneaded my waist and my breasts

After his lips kissed my jaw and my neck, my hands began to pull his hair. He kissed my chest and then stopped.

'Klaus' I begged.

I felt him smile against my chest just before he started kiss my breasts harder. He did the same with the other breast and I leaned my hips in him, more impatient. It had been a long time for me.

Satisfied, he kissed me, a deep kiss. My lips broke with a whimper when he came inside me. He suddenly held my wrists above my head as he circled his hips, teasing.

'Klaus...' I cry, impatient.

'What, love?' he laughed.

'I think you'd better hurry'. He pushed hard into me and I screamed, my body struggling to accept his size.

'Are you okay?' his body became tense and he stopped.

I nodded, relaxing my body around him. I raised my hips, urging him to move, sense pleasure again. 'It's been a long time ago ...'

'It's okay' he lowered his head and kissed me lightly and when he pulled back his arrogant smile was back 'I like the fact that has been a long time ago that you don't do this'. He was deeper inside of me, his hands moving upwards from my wrists so that our fingers were interlaced.

I screamed, arching my neck. He moaned into my neck as he pushed hard. I immediately grabbed his back, scratching him in the process and he held my ass.

'Oh God' I cried. I felt Klaus's face falling in my neck while he shuddered, his deep grunt when he came inside me and felt the heat.

It relaxed, his hot breath on my neck, while both fought to breathe normally.

Klaus kissed me lightly and rolled to the side. 'I'm not your God. But I appreciate the compliment'. He smiled, his thumb rolling my lower lip 'Thank you'.

I started to laugh. Of hysteria. I looked like a crazy. I knew he already thought this of me, so I didn't care.

I expected him to rise and go away, but he pulled me against him, pushing his leg between mine. 'Now go to sleep'.

He was arrogant and bossy. What he thought? That he would be here to sleep? This was not the agreement!

After a minute or two of silence, I heard the regular breathing, he was actually going to sleep! I tried to move, but I was stuck, he was stronger than me. I didn't want this. This was more than an agreement, looked like a dating.

When I was sure he was asleep, I pulled away. When I was ready to get up he pulled me back to bed.

'Can't you let me sleep?'

I looked at him. 'This was not our agreement!'

'I never talked about go away, love!' He turned and in a second was on top of me again. He didn't say a word, leaned over and kissed me. My members didn't protest when he put me in his arms again and I fell asleep.

* * *

**_What do you think of the chapter? _**

**_Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) _**_**your comments make me want to post more chapters! **_

**_Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!_**

**_Thank you to the _****_lovely reviews of: _**_**alexangel77**__**, **__**Jwakeel**__**, **__**cupcakesweetheart5**__**, hallie, Chelsea, **__**LizGarza**__**, Guest, **__**helfabulousgirl**__**. **_

**_Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!_**

* * *

_**In the **__**next chapter**__**, **__**I'm thinking of **__**putting **__**Caroline or **__**Klaus **__**sick **__**(maybe **__**the flu**__**)! **__**I still **__**do not know**__**! **__**But**__**I promise **__**that **__**Marcel **__**will appear**__**!**_

_**Guys,**__**do you want to **__**see more of **__**Rebekah **__**and **__**Damon**__**? Maybe? yes? No?!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi guys**__**! **__**I was so **__**pleased with the **__**comments **__**I received**__**! **__**There were **__**so many**__**! **__**I hope you **__**keep it up**__**! **__**Since I got **__**so many **__**reviews **__**I decided to **__**post this **__**chapter **__**sooner! **__**(**__**I know that **__**Marcel **__**does not yet appear**__**, **__**sorry**__**)!**_

_**Sorry for grammar mistakes **_**_(I know it has some)_**_**... Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

I was lying down, staring at the ceiling, feeling sick when I changed my position. Last night I had made an agreement with Klaus and he stayed here sleeping. I thought about it, although my head is hurting. I looked at the pillow next to me and found the empty place on the mattress. I didn't like the idea of him staying here sleeping the night wasn't part of the deal, but my head couldn't handle it now.

Especially since Klaus had done the right thing and left without waking me up. This might work. I could do that.

The sound of a cupboard in the kitchen closing, pulled me out of bed, though my whole body hurt. Rebekah already arrived home? And then my eyes fell to the end of the bed. Klaus's shirt. I checked the time on my alarm clock. Seven hours.

He's still here. Damn! What was he doing here? Doesn't he had to go to work? I could feel my body hot, probably I was getting sick, but I managed to jump out of bed and wear my pajamas shorts. I started to tremble from the cold so I decided to switch to a pants and put on a fluffy robe.

I stopped in the kitchen door and I felt that familiar feeling of lust. Standing, pouring milk into two mugs of coffee, Klaus was hot. He was wearing the suit pants, but was, of course, shirtless. The muscles of his broad shoulders messing with their movements, this would not help me.

'Three sugar tablespoons, right?' He asked, before looking over his shoulder with a small smile. When he looked well to my face, he pursed his eyes. 'Are you feeling well? You look sick'.

My expression hardened 'I'm perfectly fine. What are you still doing here?'

'Making coffee' he shrugged, adding sugar and stirring.

'You don't have to go to work, or anything like that?'.

'I have a reunion in a few hours'. He smiled again while crossing the kitchen to deliver my drink, wrapping my hand around the hot mug, while his mouth descended on mine. I kissed him back. A short and sweet kiss.

Klaus went on to hand over my forehead 'You are very hot. Probably you have fever. Have you measured your temperature?'.

I didn't answer.

Klaus raised an eyebrow 'That's a yes or a no?'.

I changed the subject. 'Why are you still here?' I turned on my feet and I went to the living room, putting my feet under me and rolling in the corner of the couch. I was cold but I didn't want to say anything. Klaus sank in the armchair and I tried not to covet it. 'And you are shirtless!'.

His mouth writhed in the corner as if he knew exactly what the vision of his half-naked body was causing me. 'I needed coffee and we need to talk'.

'Look, I don't want this to become complicated. Don't you think that sleep here at night and making me breakfast is a bit ... I don't know. Very boyfriend?'.

Klaus put his mug on the table and stood up, coming toward me slowly.

My eyes followed him, half suspicious, half lust, dragging to his throat. I was really sick if the only thing that I could think of was kissing his neck. He sat down, his arm reached over the back of the couch.

'I've never done this, and you also didn't. We will let go. There are no rules and without preconceived ideas'.

I tried to get away from him, but this only led him to grasp me with more force and held me.

'Klaus, this won't work. I'm not your girlfriend. You said that you didn't want hearts and flowers'.

He lowered his head, shoulders shaking. He looked at me and laughed incredulously. 'You're not like other women'.

'No. I'm not' I replied honestly. He grabbed me and I bit the lip to stifle a gasp.

And then I sneezed. And sneezed again. Great, it was just what I wanted. Being sick.

He sat with his arm around my waist to drag me into him, and then the other arm came in my waist so I was against his chest, hot naked. That heat felt so well ... I leaned and kissed his neck, loving the way he gave me access to the neck. My hand slid from his chest up to his shoulder. I licked and kissed his way back up to his mouth.

'Let's put you in bed'.

…

I walked up to the room and I was looking at Klaus button his shirt. He smiled at me 'Making sure that I'm really going?'.

I shrugged and I lay down. I pulled the blanket and I was lying there waiting for him to leave. I heard him go to the bathroom and fetch something, when he returned, he sat beside me on the bed and gave me a thermometer 'Let's see your temperature, love'.

'Klaus, seriously?' I gave him an exasperated look.

After a while just looking at me, Klaus finally said. 'I promise to go away, if you measure your temperature'.

'Okay'. I picked up on the thermometer and put it under my arm. After a minute the appliance whistled and I gave it to Klaus's hand.

He looked at me with a worried face. 'You are burning in fever. We need to lower this fever'. I started to feel nauseous and my face must have shown it because he helped me up and took me to the bathroom. I always hated vomit, I always felt weak afterwards. 'You should be with flu. I need to lower your fever'. So Klaus put me in the shower and gave me a bath of warm water.

After he helped me dry and putting some clothes, he placed me on the bed and came out. When he came back, gave me a glass of water and a tablet. 'Take this medication. Rebekah has arrived and said that she took this when she was ill. If you don't get better I will take you to the doctor, even if I have to load you on my lap'.

I had a huge headache and just replied with a grunt. After I swallowed the pill, he said. 'I need to go. I will have an important reunion but Rebekah is going to stay here with you. When I finish the reunion I'll come see you'. He gave me a kiss on the forehead, straightened the blanket and went away.

'I'll warn your boss that you are sick and won't work' I didn't have the strength to argue with him, because in the next moment I fell asleep.

….

I remember Rebekah going to see me and give water for me to drink. She also gave me another pill. Fortunately I haven't threw up more.

My conscience began to resume and I woke up, taking notice of an arm on my waist and the fact that I was more fresh. I realized I had towels with warm water on my legs and on my belly. I've felt a lot better, don't know how much time had passed since I had vomited.

I went back to turn a blind eye, even though I feel better, still felt a great weight in my eyes and I was reluctant to open them. But this weight on my waist looked familiar. Forcing my eyes open again, I looked to the side and saw a bare-chested lying inches from my face. The reality slowly returning, but definitely Klaus was on my bed. Again?!

Clearly during my phase of delirium, Klaus crawled into bed with me.

This was not the handset. With a snitch of irritation I pushed him by chest and he rolled out of bed.

His body hit the ground with a painful thud, and I nodded to see his eyes open, confused, as he looked at me dropped on the floor.

'What the hell was that for?' he complained with the hoarse voice of sleep.

'What are you doing in my bed, and shirtless?'

He pushed up the elbows, a sexy look, his hair disheveled. 'I was caring for you. Rebekah had to leave and I was here with you. You've been sleeping all day. I was already starting to be worried'.

I regretted having pushed him 'You take care of people without your shirt?'.

'I didn't want to increase your temperature. So I decided to take the shirt off'. He doesn't realize that he only made me increase the temperature, and not the opposite.

'I'm sorry, I did not want to be thankless. Thank You'.

Klaus nodded slowly 'Okay. The last time I saw it, you no longer had fever. Do you feel better?'

'Yes. Much better. My body no longer hurts'.

He sighed ... and I almost cried of fright when he lunged up at me, his strong hands holding my arms 'Klaus' I cried, when he rolled over on my back. And then he did a lot worse. He began to make me tickle.

I screamed like a girl, writhing and laughing while trying to escape from his attack. 'Stop it!'.

Her smile was bad and determined, and he was fast and strong, able to hold me on the bed. 'Klaus, stop!' I could barely breathe with laughter.

'I'm still not feeling well' I yelled. He stopped immediately. 'I'm sorry, love. I thought you were better'.

I looked at him serious and then I started to smile 'I am. But you stopped, don't you?'.

I waited for him to say something, anything. 'I was worried. You were with very high temperature and you didn't opened your eyes when I called your name'. His eyes were dark with desire and I was overwhelmed by it. His lips demanded that I open my mouth and I did, allowing that he kissed me deeply. In less than a minute I was naked, and he already was moving inside me, proving that I was already much better.

…..

I've been the whole weekend in house, Klaus and Rebekah made me company. They wouldn't let me leave the house. Klaus took me soup to the bed and Rebekah sat beside me and we saw romantic movies on television.

On Monday, I was already quite well, so when I arrived at my office I was surprised when I found Bonnie waiting for me.

'Then, it is true that you are dating Klaus Mikaelson?' Bonnie asked aloud, as I sat in my chair.

A colleague who was going passing, stared and smiled sympathetically while continuing her way. 'Why don't you speak a little louder, Bonnie? I don't think everyone around heard'.

'Nolan told me that he called here on Thursday to say that you were sick. Nolan said that he would see you but Klaus said that was not necessary because he was going to stay home with you'. I can't believe that Klaus said this.

'Oh come on' Bonnie complained. 'I was keeping an eye on him. I want to know if he is out of the market'.

Ignoring the flash of anger that I felt at that moment, I shot her a cold smile 'You can have him when I finish'.

Bonnie's mouth fell open 'So it's true? Are you sleeping with him?'.

Apparently yes, but the whole thing to bed with him hadn't entered originally in my plan. I don't want to go into detail with my colleague.

'You're not going to divide the information?'

I nodded and turned on my computer.

'Are you monogamous?' Nolan stopped in front of me. 'Or I still have a chance?'

'What do you mean by still?' I laughed.

'That's a no?'.

'This is a damn no'.

'Come on dear, I heard that he is a real stud, but this is gossip. Can you confirm this to me?'.

'Bonnie!' I was starting to get annoyed.

'You are not fun'.

'I think I'm not'.

The atmosphere in the office was strange. Bonnie was pouting, Nolan didn't seem to know how to act around my temperamental attitude, and I was grumpy, because I didn't know what was inside my own head.

I couldn't take the memories of what happened between me and Klaus out of my head, and if I was honest with myself, I need to admitt that I was angry with the fact that I'm eager to see again.

Later that day, Matt called me to reunion room and as I already suspected he asked me what I feared. Information about Klaus.

'Caroline, you understand that this information is important for our magazine! We can throw first-hand news. You are responsible for getting a good news!'.

My day had finished with this news. I didn't want to do this, but I knew it was going to be important for my career. I didn't know what to do. I decided to go home.

…..

I didn't know what to expect from Rebekah but I thought it was criticism. But she accepted everything. She entered in the apartment that day and met me on my laptop. Rebekah smiled knowingly at me when I turned in my chair to greet her.

'So ... How are you?'.

She had no way of knowing that I felt ashamed, it was strange to imagine that Rebekah knew that I had had sex with her brother. 'Does this will be very strange to you?'

'You and Klaus dating?' she nodded, the bright-eyed? 'No way. I think it's great'.

I cleaned the throat, remembering that Klaus didn't want to lie to her. 'In fact, Rebekah, we're not dating. It is more a physical thing'.

Rebekah looked surprise 'You mean, friends with benefits? As the film?'.

'More or less'.

She crossed her arms over her chest, her curious expression 'Is what you want?'

I shook my head 'You know that I'm not looking for a boyfriend'.

'And Klaus?'

'The arrangement was his idea'.

Rebekah rolled her eyes 'Klaus and their damn ideas'. She let out a sigh of exasperation.

'Well, if that is what both of you want, then go ahead. Is completely anti-romantic, but if it is what you want ...'

I smiled to her 'So we are well?'

To prove that everything was fine, we went to dinner the two alone to a new restaurant that had opened two streets in front of our apartment.

When we got home, I helped Rebekah choose an outfit for her to take to a meeting. She met a man named William in Starbucks and he invited her to come out. She told me that he was beautiful, but I'm sure she just wanted to provoke Damon.

* * *

_**What do you think of the chapter? **_

_**Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) **_**_your comments make me want to post more chapters! _**

_**Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!**_

_**Thank you to the lovely reviews of: **__**BeautifulRunner**__**, **__**VampireDiariesLuver**__**, **__**Rucky**__**, **__**LizGarza**__**, **__**Heidiionaanita**__**, **__**cupcakesweetheart5**__**, **__**Jennni**__**, Chelsea and the two Guests.**_

_**Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!**_

* * *

_**Response to the reviews (**__**Many**__**reviews**__**= chapters soon)**__**:**_

_**BeautifulRunner**__**: **__**I will **__**use this **__**idea **__**for the **__**next chapter**__**! **__**Thank you!**_

_**VampireDiariesLuver**__**: **__**I tried to explain **__**this more **__**or less **__**in this chapter**__**. **__**but **__**in the next **__**you will understand **__**better the relationship **__**they have**__**! **__**I promise!**_

_**LizGarza**__**: **__**Maybe ahahah I'm still thinking about it…**_

_**cupcakesweetheart5**__**: **__**She **__**does not **__**need much to **__**be purchased**__**! **__**Ahah**_

_**Guest and Jenni (my answer is for you to):**__** In the **__**next chapter **__**I'll talk **__**more about **__**Damon **__**and **__**Rebekah**__**. **__**It's **__**an odd couple**__**, **__**but I **__**think it's different**__**!**_

* * *

**In t****he ****next chapter****, what ****Caroline ****will ****do with the information ****she has about ****Klaus****? ****Will she ****follow what ****Matt ****told her to do****? ****Damon ****jealous ****of ****Rebekah****? ****Caroline ****will ****dinner**** in ****Rebekah's home****! ****What will happen ****now that she ****has that gentleman's ****accord with ****Klaus****, ****will his mother ****find out****? ****Marcel ****will ****appear (****but little, ****don't worry****)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hi guys! I was so pleased with the reviews I received! _****I know this ****chapter ****is small ****but today I ****didn't have much ****time. ****Let's ****make a deal****?! ****If I have a ****considerable number ****of ****reviews ****I ****promise to post ****another ****chapter ****this week****!**

**_Sorry for grammar mistakes _**_**(I know it has some)**_**_... Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

Alone at home, I decided to go run. Since I had been sick I hadn't run. I missed the adrenaline that I have when I run.

'Caroline, right?'

I looked at the guy who had stopped in front of me. Ah, Marcel. The second single golden who had been flirting with me silently, since the incident that resulted from my panic attack. 'Yes?' I asked casually.

Marcel smiled sweetly at me and I moaned inwardly. A: Cute boys were not my type. B: I already had my full hands with a English man. 'Is dangerous you run at this time, moreover, alone.. I called to your office and they told me that you were sick.'

He was watching me. It was a little scary. 'Uh huh'. I continued to run.

He moved on his feet, clearly unprepared for my reply, meddling in my operation _'Relieve energy'_. 'Look, I was thinking that maybe we could have dinner, any day?'

I stopped running. I gave him a dry smile, without showing the teeth, clamping my lips.

'Thank you. But I'm going out with a person'. And I went out from there before he could respond, giving a slight smile of farewell.

While I was on the way home, I reminded myself about Rebekah. This was her first meeting since that fiasco with Damon, and she seemed very nervous when she came out.

When I entered in the apartment, I saw the light on in the room door. It seemed that Rebekah had already arrived. Wanting to make sure she was okay, I pushed the door quietly and I stopped completely petrified.

The only light was lit the lamp in the back of the couch, and lying in the quiet darkness, body out on the couch with his feet hanging under the wedding because of his height, was Klaus.

His eyes were closed. He looked so young. It was strange to see him like that. He was more mature, serious, responsible and decided. But in that way that he was, it could be confused with someone younger. He was far less daunting as it was and I liked it.

Open on the table was a folder, a pair of loose documents. The suit jacket was in the chair, his shoes on the floor beside the coffee table, and an empty mug among the papers.

He came here to work?

More than a little confused, I left the room and shut the door. I thought he and Damon had left ...

'Hi'

I turned to find Rebekah against the door of her room, still using the same dress that she had bought for the date.

'How was your date?'

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rebekah leant on the counter with a very unhappy expression on her face. What happened?'. I ask.

'Damon happened'.

My eyes widened. 'Tell me'.

'Klaus called me before leaving to say that he was going to work until later, but Damon was free and was wondering if I'd like to go get something to eat with him. I told Klaus to speak with Damon and tell him that I had a date tonight'.

'And. .. '

'He called me four times during the date'.

I tried to swallow my laughter without success. 'Damon did what?'

'And my date went away. He told me that he was tired, but I could see that he was mad because my phone kept ringing'

'Wait' I looked serious to her 'You answered every time that Damon called you?'

She blushed 'Is rude to ignore someone'.

'Rebekah, be honest. You love the idea of you being on a date with another guy and Damon be crazy with this'.

'He deserves'.

'You're brilliant! Wouldn't it be easier you count to Klaus what is happening between you guys?'

'No! Damon does not want to run the risk of losing Klaus' friendship'. She nodded sadly. 'Talking about him. When I got home, I found Klaus here doing his work. He said that he was expecting you'.

'I go to my bed now. Do the same'. I said to her.

'Wait! You will leave Klaus there sleeping?'

'Yes. Let him stay there!' I had asked some space, and he was already there. He would wake up with a stiff neck.

I took a bath and went to bed.

…..

I felt a bit more relaxed on Friday in my work. Klaus made me a favor and gave me space. Rebekah came out with a few friends and invited me, but I didn't want to find Klaus in a social situation.

When I got home from work, he was not there, and when I woke up, I was alone.

I took the trick that was Saturday to do some of my work, so I sat in front of my laptop.

'You know that you should buy some glasses'.

I turned in my chair with the familiar voice, Klaus was relaxed against my door in his jeans and t-shirt. 'Glasses?'.

He nodded, looking for my laptop. 'You were almost on top of the screen'.

'Well, my father had told me the same once. He told me he was going to choose one pair with me, but he died before he could'.

I froze. My heart sped up with my words echoing back to me. Why did I say that?

Klaus stoop with my reaction and then he shrugged.

'You only would eventually lose the glasses'.

He was giving me a way out. My smile was a little weak when I replied. 'Hey, I'm not so distracted'.

He laughed and I thought he was coming to kiss me. To my surprise, he walked around the bed to my bedside table and picked up the photo of my parents. 'This is your father?'.

I looked away, my shoulders look tense 'Yes'.

'You have the same eyes. Your mother is also very beautiful. Have you talked with her since you came here?'.

Pain dug his claws on my chest 'No' I muttered and then I changed the subject as I ran to the door 'So what are you doing here?'.

I heard his steps speeding up behind me and I felt his arm around me, his palm on my stomach as he pulled me back against him, my head resting on his chest. He whispered in my ear 'I thought I could come here and grab you and Rebekah for family lunch. I wanted to make sure that you appeared. Don't want you to miss lunch and dinner at my apartment later'.

'We don't want that to happen'.

'Oh, sorry' Rebekah voice separated us. She was at the door of my room 'Could you close the door when you are in the 'Friends with benefits' zone?'. She continued 'The taxi has arrived, shall we?'

I picked up my coat and went out the door. We were about to close the door when I heard a cellphone ringing.

'Hello' I heard the response of Klaus and I turned to see him. He had the serious face. 'What? Now?' he sighed, passing the hand on his hair as I cast a look 'I'll be there soon'. He put the phone back in his back pocket with a frustrated groan. 'I had a problem at work. I have to take care of that'. His eyes looked at my for a moment and I saw his frustration. 'Rebekah, please say I'm sorry to mother' after he looked at me 'It seems that our plans for dinner has to be cancelled'.

'Oh, okay'.

'You don't seem disappointed' he threw me a smile 'We'll have to find some time this week'.

Smiling Klaus leaned over and gave a quick kiss on Rebekah's cheek. And then he passed me 'Caroline' he pulled me and kissed me. His lips were soft, I deepened the kiss into something wild, lush and wet. God, the man know how to kiss. I could still feel his perfume, It took me to the limit and made me forget where we were. Suddenly, I heard Rebekah.

'I think you better stop give show'. Klaus separated me and I saw two photographers behind a corner taking pictures. I didn't believe that this could be happening to me. Now our pictures would appear and all would know that we were together. I'd look like a journalist who became involved with the respondent. I looked up at Klaus and saw that he was launching threatening looks to the reporters, and then he shouted 'You already have the photo you wanted? You can go away, Now!'.

The photographers were gone. Klaus looked at me, and should have seen my face of panic because then he grabbed my hand and hugged me, his thumb gently dragging along the back of my hand. 'I'll try to give a way for the photos never get out'.

I was looking at, after he was gone. I looked at my hand, the skin still tingle.

'It's just an arrangement'.

'What?' I looked to Rebekah, I gave her a incredulous look.

'Only an arrangement' she nodded and entered the cab 'If you want to believe that ...'

'I?' I shrugged and entered in the cab behind her 'Do you think that the photos will appear in internet?'.

'I don't know, Care. Let us hope that Klaus will be able to make them disappear'.

But he couldn't.

* * *

**_What do you think of the chapter? _**

**_Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) _**_**your comments make me want to post more chapters! **_

**_Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!_**

**_Thank you to the lovely reviews o_****_f: _**_**LizGarza**__**, **__**helfabulousgirl**__**, **__**cupcakesweetheart5**__**, Nicole, cclara, blondegirl, kingklaus, **__**Iansarmy**__** and the four guests.**_

**_Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!_**

* * *

_**In the **__**next chapter**__**, **__**Caroline **__**goes to lunch **__**with the **__**family of **__**Klaus**__**. **__**Damon **__**will **__**also **__**appear.**__** T**__**he photos **__**will **__**appear on the internet**__**? **__**Caroline **__**receives **__**a call from **__**his mother**__**. **__**Oh **__**and maybe **__**Matt **__**also **__**appear **__**and make some **__**agreement for **__**Caroline **__**publish **__**news **__**about Klaus's life...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi guys! I was so pleased with the reviews I received! **_**I know this chapter is small but as usual I didn't have much time. Let's continue with our deal?! If I have a considerable number of reviews I promise to post another chapter this weekend (at least Monday)!**

_**Sorry for grammar mistakes **_**_(I know it has some)_**_**... **__**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

'What are you doing here?'

I bumped in the back of Rebekah, at the entrance gate of her mother's living room, with the accuser tone in her question.

'Your mother invited me'.

Ah, Damon. I looked around Rebekah to see him sitting on the couch with Alaric and Henrik beside him. They were watching football together.

'My mother invited you?' Rebekah entered in the room, with her arms crossed on the chest. 'When?'.

A voice answered. 'Yesterday' it was Esther coming behind us. 'What's wrong with you?'.

Rebekah looked frowning to Damon, who smiled back to her without repentance.

'Nothing'.

'Damon, you're missing the game'. Henrik pulled the sleeve of the sweater of Damon that did wonders for his body. It's no wonder that he and Klaus arranged girlfriends so easily. Together the two were like an announcement of a scent, those with a greek god that appears out of the water. Those that made us, women, slobber.

'Sorry'. He gave Rebekah a provocative look 'Sorry, I can't speak. We are watching the football game'.

'Better be careful for you don't lead with a soccer ball right in your ass' Rebekah murmured softly, but Damon heard and laughed, shaking his head as he was returning to television.

'What's funny?' Esther smiled sweetly, completely unaware of the tension between her daughter and Damon, while delivering everyone a glass of wine, except to Henrik who was drinking a Pepsi.

'Rebekah said a bad word' Henrik replied.

'Rebekah, he hears all'. Esther complained with her daughter.

Rebekah grimaced, while she sat in an armchair. I thought it was best to give her some support, since Damon was clearly causing her.

Rebekah sighed. 'I'm sure he heard worse in school'.

Henrik smiled at her mother. 'It is true'.

Alaric smiled with the answer. Esther shot her husband a angry look before returning to Rebekah 'This is not a excuse to talk like that in front of him'.

'I just said 'ass'. Rebekah rolled her eyes 'Mom, it's not a big deal'.

'It's really true' Henrik agreed 'I've heard far worse things in school'.

Alaric and Damon began to laugh and I shrugged my shoulders, smiling sweetly for Esther. She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up high. 'I'll see dinner'.

Laughing, I watched her going out and then looked for Rebekah with a wide smile.

Rebekah rose, shooting the man in question a angry look, and then she came out, following her mother.

I could feel the eyes of Alaric in us when Damon sighed, and when I looked at the step-father of Rebekah, I saw that he wasn't having fun anymore. His eyes burned in Damon with a million questions, and I have the impression that he was adding two plus two.

A few minutes later, we were sitting around the table, when Alaric decided to start chatting with Rebekah.

'So Rebekah, when are you going to bring a boyfriend to lunch with us?'.

'She doesn't have a boyfriend!' Damon said while he put the potatoes on the plate. When he lifted his face, he smiled to Rebekah.

'I have no boyfriend because someone always ruins my dates!'.

'They are not good enough for you' was the response of Damon.

'You didn't even knew them. And thanks to you, I'll never meet anyone interesting'.

'You are being a child'.

'I'm being a child? He was not good enough for me? What is your next excuse, Damon?'

He frowned, and lowered his voice. 'I was just worried about you'.

I leaned my head to the side, observing him. He was looking at her like Stefan looked to Elena.

Damon loves Rebekah?

I managed the urge to throw my knife on him and tell him that he should fight harder for her.

…

After lunch on Saturday, where Rebekah and Damon acted as our entertainment, I was in a kind of exhaustion, observing her through the house. Still upset, Rebekah disappeared in her room and didn't come out.

I, on the other hand, was sitting at my computer and started/continued writing my article. My phone rang and I picked it up to find out that I had a message from Matt.

_'Can you meet me in the Office in 30 minutes?'_

I got in a taxi and I decided to go and see what Matt wanted. On a Saturday I thought he needed help to end the issue of the magazine.

When I entered into the office, Matt was at my secretary.

'Caroline, sit down please'.

He was scaring me. I sat in the chair.

'You ask me to be in here to fire me?'.

He smiled and handed me an iPad to my hands. 'How could I lay off the magazine's pot of gold?!'

I looked at the iPad and saw an open gossip internet page, on that page were the photos where I was kissing Klaus and the news headlines suggested that the most coveted Bachelor in England was dating an American unknown girl. Now everybody knew ... oh no! My brain took the Matt words.

'What do you mean by 'pot of gold'?'

'Now, officially, you know all the news about the Mikaelson's! You can launch exclusive articles about this family. Nobody ever managed to discover the secrets of this family. These articles will make the magazine sell'.

I didn't believe in what he was asking me. I did not want to betray the confidence of Klaus.

'I'm not going to do that, Matt'.

He looked confused to me. 'I guess you didn't notice, Caroline. This order isn't mine. I've been ordered by the owner of the magazine. He wants to share new gossips'

'Who is the owner of the magazine, anyway?' I had never discovered who was the owner of this magazine. When I signed the contract, I just contacted with Matt.

'I can't say. I do not have permission to say'.

Mystery!. Why this man or woman put me in this situation?

'Matt, I'm not going to do this'. I had already decided.

'Caroline, go home and think about it. I don't want you to lose your employment, really. I like you a lot and I like a lot the articles that you wrote so far'. He touched me on the shoulder 'I'll try to explain to the owner of the magazine that you are not interested in writing stories about your boyfriend, don't worry.'

'Thank You, Matt'. He assented and walked away. I decided to take a bus, instead of a taxi. I needed to think and the noise of people helped me calm down.

When I got a place to sit on the bus, I received another message in my mobile phone, this time was Klaus.

_'I forgot how I have a great office desk. I definitely need you to debut it with me'._

I shook my head, my lips curving upwards while I responding.

_'I agree'_.

Maybe my answer was too short or Klaus has a sixth sense but he replied instantly to my text.

_'Are you Okay?_'

How could he know? Probably he has not seen the photos published nor imagine the problems we would have. Clearly I needed to talk to him.

_'Of Course'._

_'Great ;)'_

For some reason, Klaus responding with a smile made me smile like an idiot. The lady who was on my side, was looking at me as if I were crazy.

My phone rang suddenly. It was my mother.

'Mom?' I replied.

'I was wondering of you. We do not talk long ago'.

I took a deep breath. 'Have you seen the news about me and Klaus, right? That is why you are calling me?'.

'Well, I saw the pictures, and I was very glad for you finally dating with someone of his caliber. You choose well. I think we are more similar than you ever thought.

'Mom, I'm not dating Klaus. And if I had wasn't going to be because of his money. You know that I don't need it, the inheritance that dad left me is enough for me and for my future grandchildren's'.

* * *

_**What do you think of the chapter? **_

_**Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) your comments make me want to post more chapters! **_

_**Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!**_

_**Thank you to the lovely reviews of: **_**helfabulousgirl****, ****Iansarmy****, Chelsea, ****LizGarza****, ****cupcakesweetheart5****, ****Heidiionaanita****, nicki, kingklaus and the three guests. **

_**Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!**_

* * *

_**In the next chapter, I still don't know (help! please)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi****! ****I received ****a notice of ****a story ****with ****a beginning ****very similar to ****mine (****Thanks for the warning!) ****And I feel ****it my duty ****to explain ****a few things****:**

**When ****I started ****writing this story****, I was ****inspired with ****some scenes ****from ****a book called ****Dublin Street****. ****I have nothing ****against those who ****put ****stories ****here ****equal to ****books published ****(****just changing ****the names****) ****but I ****don't do it****. ****I like to change ****the stories****, for example ****in the book ****the main character ****works ****in a bar, ****in my ****story ****she works ****in a magazine ****(****on a ****internship****). ****In my ****story ****Caroline ****will ****have problems ****due to ****working ****in a magazine ****and dating ****a famous person ****(****none of this ****happens ****in the book****).**

**I also like ****to change ****the situations and ****places where the ****characters go****. ****In my story ****there is a secret ****tied to the death ****of the father of ****Caroline ****(again ****none of this ****happens ****in the book****).**

**Again****, ****I want to ****say that ****I just ****get inspired by ****situations ****that ****I read ****in some ****book (****but most ****comes from ****my ****crazy ****imagination****)!**

**For those who ****have ****doubts****, ****read the book****, ****read ****my story and ****then read ****stories ****posted here ****similar ****to ****mine (****I bet ****you will ****find ****several ****differences ****in ****mine)****.**

**I hope ****I****'ve explained ****well ****(****sometimes it's ****difficult to explain ****exactly ****what I want****) ****)**

**Thanks to all ****who are reading ****and ****like my ****story! ****And thanks ****for the warning****)**

**_Sorry for grammar mistakes _**_**(I know it has some)**_**_... Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

In the next day, I didn't want to leave my bed. Rebekah had gone to fetch two coffees to Starbucks and came back with a set of magazines. When I just read the magazines, I came to the conclusion that I was the new sensation of gossip magazines, all of them showed the photos where Klaus was kissing me. These magazines, together with the conversation I had last night with my mom made me want to bury in my sheets and not get out of there.

I knew that my mother had married my father for money, I grew up knowing how she was, but when she compared me to her...this made me furious. I didn't want to connect my mobile, it was Sunday, but I knew that I probably would have a message from Matt. I already know that my answer was a no, I didn't have to consider anything. I would never be able to betray the confidence of Klaus family.

It was raining and cold, that didn't help my desire to get out of the room. Rebekah had gone out with her mother, she invited me but I didn't want to. Rebekah had been sympathetic when she saw the gossips, she knew about the arrangement that Klaus had with me. She knew that I wasn't behind his money.

After a grueling fight, I managed to leave my warm bed and snuggled in the armchair that we had in the living room, holding a cup of tea, trying not to succumb to self pity ... A challenge, when my eyes were red and burning by lack of sleep.

Outside the rain increased, producing a sound bleak and lonely, but surprisingly it didn't annoyed me.

Not when there was something much more disturbing to my peace of mind. I didn't know how Klaus was going to react when he saw all those magazines, where I was pointed to as a gold-digger. As a journalist, I was angry because my 'colleagues' had not investigated well, because if they had, they had discovered that I did not need Klaus's money.

I sighed. When a knock sounded at the door, I froze up in the chair, wishing the person on the other side go away. The way I was feeling, even raise the armchair required an effort that I had no desire to do now.

When I got up, the doorbell rang again, the loud sound making me cringe. Wiping my face with a handkerchief, I reluctantly went to answer the door.

Outside, in the rain, drops of water dripping down the pretty face, arms crossed on the chest, was Klaus, impatiently against the door. I looked in perplexity, and he straightened the body.

'Can I come in?'.

Surprise for him not having entered without asking, I assented.

Returning to my seat, I sat. If I were less feel so pathetic, I'd tell him to go away ... Even he being the owner of the house.

Klaus slowly approached. His jacket dripping on the floor, soaking the carpet.

'It's better to take off your jacket. You are stew'.

Getting up again, I waited while he removed the jacket and gave me, without a word. I had never seen he so embarrassed. This wasn't his normal state of spirit.

Suddenly, I felt an inexplicable need to offer comfort to that man. This feeling was even stronger than my own suffering.

'I've seen the news that came out today in the press. The photos are everywhere'. He sat in front of me. 'My apologizes. I could not prevent this'.

'Never mind'. I don't blame him. 'It's not your fault that the journalists find me a gold-digger. I don't blame you'.

'Then why were you crying?'.

'I wasn't crying' I immediately said.

'You were crying' Klaus insisted, studying me. 'Don't think I am able to know when a woman was crying?'.

'I don't know. I know nothing of you. I just know what Rebekah told me'. Why he had to appear today, among so many days? They say that suffering loved company, but all I wish was that he go away and leave me with my own suffering in peace.

'You know more than me than I of you'. He look at me, as if amazed for this disturbing thought.

Klaus sighed.

'Okay' I said, almost to myself. 'I can do this' I took a deep breath, gathering my thoughts. 'Today would be the birthday of my father, if he were alive' Klaus looked at me, seriously. 'Yesterday, I was talking to my mom, which didn't help. She thinks I'm like her, I'm with you because of your money'.

A solitary tear dripped on the magazine that I had on hand. 'I don't want to know what they say' I pointed to the magazine. 'I just didn't want my mother compared me to her, not after everything that happened with my father'.

Klaus remained in silence. He respected the fact that I never told him what had happened to my father, and I respected that he never told me anything about his father.

'I'm sorry'. Were the only words he said to me.

'No need to feel sorry for me. What I did ... Everything that happened ... It was thanks to my own selfish actions'. I didn't want to tell exactly what had happened to my father. Klaus just knew that he had died in a car accident and that I was with him in the car. He had died and I had survived. Point. He didn't know why we were both in the car. 'I don't know why am I telling you all this. I have never believed in the adage that confession is good for the soul'.

Passing the fingers by his blond hair still wet from the rain, he shook his head. 'A few times, a good talk helps'.

My emotions were crazy! It made me start crying again. He stood up and made me stand up, pulled my hand to his and took me to the room. We lay on my bed, I could feel his wet and cold garment, but I didn't want to know. I just wanted to be there embracing him. It made me feel better.

The past few minutes I raised my head from his chest and I wiped the tears 'I hate crying. I never cry'.

'Today, you have the right to cry'.

I got up from the bed. 'I will no longer cry'. I could no longer let he get closer to me. I already had left he enter in my life. I didn't want the press to investigate my past or my family. 'Klaus, this has to stop'.

He stood up. 'What has to stop?'

'We' I pointed a finger to his chest and then to my. 'This arrangement we have, is becoming very personal'. I suddenly reminded what Matt wanted me to do. It was another reason to end this our arrangement. 'This is going too far...'.

'I don't want to end up'.

'But we'll end up'.

He looked at me furiously, it was as if I could see flames coming out of his eyes 'Will you oblige me?'

I couldn't respond, because the next moment I was trapped against a wall. The words died in my throat. I felt his breathing and then he was kissing me.

As if a door had been closed and opened in one sharp kick, Klaus almost heard the shatter when my control broke. A low growl escaped from my hungry lips. I was losing control.

He pushed me hard against the wall and challenged every thrust of his tongue, I put my arms around his neck and I arched my back. His hands came to my breasts. I could see his eyes crazy with the feeling, taste and vision.

He yanked his mouth from mine to sink his teeth in my neck. A tremor take my body, and he made a murmur of satisfaction when I squirmed against the wall. 'Our arrangement will continue. Say' he opened his mouth on mine, while his hands slipped around my body to realize the curve of my buttocks, forcing the hips until their length.

'Klaus, I...'

'Say'.

He looked up. Swollen lips apart, gasping, irregular breaths. His eyes darkened to a deep blue when his eyes settled on mine. A second passed while he waited. One moment. A century.

'Our agreement will continue'.

'And we will have a date'.

Now he was abusing. Instead of answering, I pulled his head down and kissed him. He ravaged the meat of my lips as if it were arrested and it was his last taste of freedom, was sinking into the depths of his body until ...

'Caroline'.

I heard the sound of the Rebekah's voice. She had arrived home, and I was in the room with her brother.

'Klaus, let go me. Rebekah is here'.

He continued to nibble my neck. I tried to get it but he was very strong. I felt his hands to loosen the cord of my pajama pants. It fell to the ground. I forgot for a moment that Rebekah was in the next room. I was drugged with the taste of him.

Rebekah knocked on the door of my room. If she open the door, it would be a shame, I was against a wall with my pants around my ankles and her brother between my legs.

'Caroline, are you okay?'.

I groaned. 'Yes, I'm great. I'm fine'. Klaus continued with the torture. He kissed me now the chest and my belly. I hit him in the hand when he tried to down my underwear.

'Stop it'.

He looked up and smiled, showing those dimples that I loved. 'No. Will you accept a date with me?'.

'Are you sure that everything is okay? You have a strange voice. I'll enter'. I saw the handle of the door turn and I yelled 'No, Rebekah. I'm naked. I'll taking a bath. I'm fine'.

'Okay ... okay. When you've finished showering, comes to the living room'. I went back to moan, when I felt Klaus's lips.

'Klaus is there with you?' she asked suddenly. She should have guessed by my groans that I wasn't alone. I heard the snickering of Rebekah.

I wondered if this moment could get even more embarrassing. So Klaus shouted. 'Bekah, go away'.

'NiKlaus'. I heard the voice of Esther. It is true, this became even more embarrassing. Klaus stood up and staggered back. 'Mom?'.

'I'm leaving' I hear Esther voice screaming 'Caroline come diner with us for the next week'. We looked at each other and started laughing. I couldn't believe that Klaus's mother was behind the door and that she invited me to dinner while her son was holding me against a wall.

After a few seconds I heard a door slam. I looked at Klaus, he was still laughing. 'I hate you'.

'I know. I come pick you up tomorrow night'.

…..

Not that I knew where he would take me to dinner, but I knew I had nothing to wear. So for once I decided to use my money for something frivolous. After two hours of trying to find a dress, I finally decided in an elegant but sexy _Hervé Léger_ dress. It was a mesh bandage dress in white-detailed. I added a ridiculously expensive _Alexander McQueen_ bag and a leather and suede metallic pumps by _Jimmy Choo_. It was more than I ever spend on clothes. Rebekah was ecstatic about these shoes. She loved them. I on the contrary was nervous about the reaction of Klaus.

I didn't need to be nervous. Well, it depends on how we see the situation. Luckily today was my day off and I didn't need to deal with the Matt drama.

Monday night, I was in the living room drinking a glass of wine with Rebekah, while I waited for Klaus. I left my hair loose and it fell on my back, loose in natural. Rebekah begged for me to use my hair always loose, all the time. I don't want to exaggerate in make-up, so I put just a little blush, mascara and a red lipstick completed the look. I heard the front door open and my stomach turned.

'It's me' Klaus said 'I have a taxi waiting for us ...' he stopped talking when entered in the room, his eyes frozen on me.

Rebekah laughed with the face of astonishment that her brother showed.

I looked at him. 'I'm fine?'

He smiled. 'You are perfect'.

Rebekah made a sound of disgust. 'I'm going to my room before you begin the indecent conversations'.

Ignoring her, Klaus paced casually around me. He was using a simple, but elegant and black suit, with a fine velvet lapel, and a white shirt that matched perfectly with my dress.

He ate me with his eyes when I got up.

His eyes looked at me from head to toe, and when it resumed to my face, they were on fire. 'Come with me' he grabbed my wrist and I was dragged toward my room.

'You have to stop doing this' I complained.

'Let's just say that if there wasn't a taxi waiting to lead us now to a reservation in a restaurant, we wouldn´t leave the room'.

'In fact ...' he murmured, squeezing my waist, his eyes dipping to the neckline of the dress.

'Klaus'.

He turned his eyes back to my face. 'You look beautiful, love'.

My stomach turned again and I smiled. 'Thank you, you are not so bad too'.

'Thank you'. He took a package from his pocket and placed it in my hand. 'What is this?'

'A gift'. He said.

I furrowed my brow. 'Why?'.

To my total amazement, Klaus eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Just open the box'.

I pushed his hand against his chest, coming out of his embrace. 'No unless you say why?'.

'Because' his voice was low, a deep purr 'I want to give you a gift'.

He was so bossy. This was becoming very personal. I felt something inside my chest. A spread almost in pain.

Outwardly, I smiled. 'You are very bossy'.

Klaus's eyes have turned into a furious look. 'Caroline' warned. 'Open the box'.

'Okay' I leaned my head to the side. 'I don't get orders, but I'll open'. I opened the package and found a bracelet. 'It's beautiful'.

He pulled the bracelet of the box and put it on my wrist. 'Cost you a lot open the gift?'.

'No' I answered, looking amazed to my wrist.

'Come on, the taxi driver is waiting for us'.

When we left the room, Klaus was say goodbye to his sister and I stayed a little while back. When I saw my phone, I had a message from Matt.

_Caroline, I've been talking with our boss and he wants a news story about the Mikaelson, with urgency._

* * *

**_What do you think of the chapter? _**

**_Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) your comments make me want to post more chapters! _**

**_Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!_**

**_Thank you to the lovely reviews of: _**_**helfabulousgirl**__**, **__**Iansarmy**__**, **__**cupcakesweetheart5**__**, **__**Pinkgem22**__**, **__**Heidiionaanita**__**, **__**LizGarza**__**.**_

**_Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! I apologize for the time it took for this chapter to be posted. I'm on vacation and I didn't have time to post a new chapter. But I'm here again! ****What ****happened to the ****last chapter****? ****There were few ****reviews ...**** Y****ou guys ****didn't like****?**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes (I know this chapter has some) ... **

* * *

I slipped into the cab before Klaus. When he walked in, he gave to the cab driver our destination. It was the Italian restaurant of Klaus -_Come Prima_- he had inherited as part of the business of his father. I haven't been there before, but I heard good things about it. When Klaus settled, he established himself close to me and took my hand.

Throughout the route taxi, I looked at his big and masculine hand in my, fighting the urge to get out of his touch. Not that that personal support that gave me security was not pleasant. It was good. Very good. Too good.

This was supposed to be just sex. But there he was, holding my hand.

I barely noticed that we had arrived at the restaurant, until Klaus pay the cab driver and help me down.

'You're awfully quiet' he muttered, while he twined his fingers in my hand, again to take me into the restaurant.

But before I could say anything, the maitre d ' came out with a huge smile on his face 'Signore Mikaelson, you have your private table, Sir'.

'Thanks, Luca' Klaus pronounced his name with the Italian pronunciation and I wondered if the guy was very Italian, or if it was part of the image of the restaurant. The restaurant was opulent, elegant and was packed.

Luca took us through the tables to a cozy corner, far away from the entrance and kitchen access. As a gentleman, Klaus pulled my chair, and I couldn't remember if someone had done that for me before. Tyler had never done it, I'm sure. This date seemed very real. A date between lovers. This wasn't what I wanted. 'Just so you know, I'm too smart for you seduce me'.

'Just so you know, you've already been seduced more than once. In several positions, in case you don't remember'.

Our waiter appeared and his face was shocked, probably he heard what Klaus told me 'Are you ready to order, Sir?' he asked.

'Yes' Klaus said. 'I want a steak, medium rare' he smiled softly at me. 'What do you want?'.

I smiled at him and closed my menu. 'I'll have the same. Also rare'.

The waiter took the menus and went, probably to tell others waiters what the owner of the restaurant had just said.

I said 'Hey' I kept my gaze on Klaus. 'You know what, the main point of our agreement was that you don't have to buy me a dinner for sex'.

The sommelier arrived with the red wine that Klaus had asked, and we both stayed silent while he poured a little to Klaus prove.

Pleased with it, Klaus made a gesture to the sommelier to proceed. Once he's gone, I raised my glass.

I could feel the eyes of Klaus burning inside of me.

'Maybe this is the part of 'friends'. He gently replied 'I want to spend some time with my friend, Caroline'.

'That's how things become complicated'.

'No, if we don't let it'.

He must have seen the question on my face because the next thing I felt were his fingers on my chin, gently lifting my face to him. 'Just try tonight'.

I could feel his touch with a chill ripples across my skin. I had him inside me. I knew his smell, taste and touch. I thought this would be enough. Anything more would be needed. But looking at it, I realized that wasn't enough.

'Okay'.

In response, he brushed his thumb over my mouth and smiled at me with his eyes before let me go.

And so we spent every moment together as friends. We talked about all the usual things on a date. Music. Movies, books. Hobbies. Friends. We made each other laugh. We had a good time. Klaus had always careful to make sure that he never required anything he knew I wouldn't respond. And when I let it slip and talked about my past, he changed the subject. He was a very smart man.

We were finishing dessert when a sexy voice with an accent so melodic as Rebekah, toured our table. 'Klaus, may dear, I thought it was you'.

My eyes rose to the woman who was at our table, leaning to kiss the cheek of Klaus, giving him a view of her breasts. She was a lot like Elena. How strange ... She gave me a bright smile.

'Katherine. How are you?'

She smiled and stroked his cheek affectionately, 'It's great to see you'.

I tried not to move uncomfortably with an inexplicable grip stuck in my throat. This was an ex-girlfriend. For sure.

'How's David?'.

Who was David? Please, let it be her husband.

'Ah' she waved the question with a grimace 'We are separated'.

I just wanted her to leave for us to continue with our date.

_Shit! It's not a date! It's not a date!_

Klaus smiled and turned to wave to me. 'Katherine, this is Caroline'.

'Hi' I smiled politely, I don't really know how to talk to an obvious ex. When I looked in that tall woman, brunette and glamorous, I realized that I was the opposite of the usual kind of Klaus. He definitely liked Brunettes.

Her eyes were sizing me up when she looked at me. After a second, her smile widened when she looked at Klaus. 'Finally a girl who hasn't been chosen to piss off your father'. She touched his shoulder affectionately. 'I'm happy for you'.

'Katherine'. Klaus was back, clenching his jaw.

'I still see you hurt with what happened'. Katherine moved and went back a step backwards. 'I think the last time I saw you was at the funeral of your father. Don't worry. It takes some time.'

She waited for someone to say something and then, as if suddenly realizing that she was meddling in our dinner, she laughed a little embarrassed. 'Anyway, I better get back to my date. Take care, Klaus. It was nice seeing you. Nice to meet you, Caroline'.

'You too' I muttered, trying to hide the fact that I felt as if someone had beaten me the stomach. I pulled a breath, an injection of adrenaline kicking my heart in a riot with Katherine watching me from a distance, without having any idea she caused tension between me and Klaus.

Klaus looked at me, very serious.

I waved to him. 'It's none of my business'.

'If that's the case, why do you look so shocked?' he passed his hand through the hair and then sighed again. The next thing I felt, that he had hooked one leg around my chair leg and was pulling me to him, till our shoulders were almost touching.

I looked at him questioningly, getting lost for a moment in his beautiful eyes.

'My father..We didn't have a good relationship'. He began softly, his eyes studying me as he explained. 'His name was Mikael. When I was ten, I overheard a conversation between him and my mom and I found out that I was not his son, but rather a case that my mother had. She told him she was very sorry. He had discovered in the previous year when I had an accident and needed blood'. He turned his glass of wine 'We fought a lot. He didn't accepted me in the role as his son. I tried to overcome his expectations always until the moment he died'. His eyes came back to me. 'He was a vindictive man and made my life a crap ...'

I closed my eyes, feeling his pain reverberate in my chest. How could anyone do that to him? When I opened my eyes, his gaze was soft on me and I grabbed his arm, squeezing him, consoling him. To my surprise his mouth twitched into a smile. 'It doesn't hurt any more, Caroline'.

'You really believe that?' After what happen to my father, I couldn´t believe that he could forget his father.

'I know that'. He lifted his hand to my face, his fingers gliding softly along my jaw, and bowing down my neck. I shivered. 'When he died, I felt that the city that I loved were tarnished. So, I spent the last few years, creating new memories in the town, building on the mess that my dad left behind'.

'I'm sorry'.

'I really don't need your pity, Caroline. I think it's time we leave'.

I didn't argue. We left there in a cab before I knew it.

…

When we got to my apartment, Rebekah had not yet arrived. Probably she had gone out with her friends, or maybe with Damon. I felt a pain ripping across my chest while I was in the middle of the living room, wondering how Klaus managed to go through this.

'You didn't say a word. Are you all right?'

I turned to face him, when I was about to say something, my phone rang. I saw on the ID that was Matt and he had trying to call me three times, but at the restaurant I hadn't heard the phone ringing.

'Answer' Klaus said.

Following his order, I pulled away and answer the call. 'Matt'.

'Caroline, a source gave us some news about Klaus Mikaelson. We need you to confirm the story of our source'.

What? How was that possible? I had to go find out what was the news before Matt publish.

'Matt, I'll be right there. Don't post anything without first talking to me'.

'You have ten minutes to get here, Caroline'. Matt told me.

I looked up at Klaus that was returned back to admire the view from the apartment.

'I need to go to the magazine. Sorry'

My face must have shown how I felt because he took my hand and asked 'Everything is all right? What's going on?'.

I don't want to worry him, so I said 'Nothing. Everything is okay. Matt just needs me to see a article'.

'At this hour? About what?'

'A story' I grabbed my jacket, I didn't have time to move to a more comfortable clothes. 'I really need to go'. I left him in the middle of the room, staring at me while I ran into the street and I took the first cab.

My apartment was near the office and I knew it would take about ten minutes to reach. My cab driver didn't help much because at the rate he was going, I probably would come faster if I was running. The thought crossed my mind, but the sandals I had wouldn't allow me to go too far.

Bloody sandals. Why didn't I switch to my sneakers.

When I entered in the office, I looked at the clock. I had taken fourteen minutes. I walked in the conference room and looked at Matt.

'Matt'.

'Caroline, you're late. I had to send the news to be printed in the magazzine tomorrow. This will make us sell millions of magazines. It will be the top story on our part of gossip'.

Oh, no. I had arrived too late.

'Matt, please tell me. The news is about what?'.

'On your boyfriend's paternity. I'm sorry, but you know our boss wanted. Nolan got a source, tonight, we ensured that Mikael Mikaelson wasn't Klaus's biological father'.

Klaus's family would be devastated. I can't believe this was happening. 'Who is the source, Matt?'.

'Oh Caroline, you know that if I knew I'd tell you. Nolan is the only one who knows'.

…..

When I arrived at the apartment a second time that night, Klaus was not there. He was gone. Without a message. A phone call. I was sad that he's gone, but if he had stayed I couldn't explain what was going to happen tomorrow, when the magazine come out.

Rebekah, fortunately, was already asleep. Tired and knowing that tomorrow morning I'd have to get up early and talk to Klaus as soon as I wake up, I went to bed.

_My eyes were open with the sudden cold. I'm in bed, but someone caress my body._

_Looking around my room, I open my eyes with shock when I see Klaus beside my bed, with my blanket in his hand._

_'Klaus?' I wiped my eyes and looked at him questioningly. My arms go up to cover my chest, which is hardly modest in a white sweater._

_'No', his hoarse voice ordered me. 'Don't cover'._

_I don't know why I obey. I let my arms down beside me on the bed. The intense look of Klaus scours every inch of my body and he lay the blanket on the floor. My skin is cauterized with his observation, his eyes hungry, and I can't seem to get enough air._

_His bare chest glows in the moonlight coming through my window. He wears black pants, which hang down from his narrow hips, strong._

_Stooping, he wraps his fingers around my ankles and spread them gently._

_My legs, which are lightly inflected in the knee, are now scattered, not hiding anything, except what is covered by my pink shorts._

_Flexing his knees on the bed, he bends down until each of their hands fell beside my hips. While my knees are shaking with nerves, I see how excited his head dips and he kisses the top of my thigh. I sigh when I feel his lips, soft and warm against my skin. The flip-flop of my stomach is nothing compared to the beating in my heart._

_I'm afraid to let him continue, but completely in awe of the sensations that spill over my body. I watch him silent when he starts to kiss a track in my legs and I hold the sheet not to involve my legs around his body, pressing him against me. His tongue touches my thigh with the next kiss, and the scorching heat of his mouth almost sends me out of bed. I put my hands through his hair, unable to control myself._

_'Klaus', I beg._

_He gets to go through me, looking into my eyes with fire and need. While his head remains high, never breaking eye contact, he starts to move his hips against me. I felt him stiffen through his pants, and I like to do that to him. My eyes are closed with pleasure by boiling my blood and my need for it builds with the friction of his excitement rubbing between my legs._

_'Don't stop', I sigh. I need it more._

_'You're mine, Caroline'. Klaus took is right hand next to my chest under my arm, and his thumb caress my breast._

_'Please.' Between the finger on my nipple and the pulsating between my thighs, I squeeze my eyes closed, delirious with desire. Our bodies move in a frenzy, and I try to control my breath._

_'Say you're my', Klaus commands while he put his lips on mine and kissed me. Breathe into me. He gives me life. He smells the wind and rain, and fire._

_'I...' my voice is lost. I just need a few more seconds._

_Oh, God._

_'Say it', he implores against my lips. I grab him by the hips and pull him inside me as far as our clothes allow. My body begins to spasm, and I hold my breath waiting for him to come._

_'Say it', Klaus whispers in my ear._

_I gasp 'I'm yours'. A wave of pleasure pouring over my body as the vibrations under my skin. I've never felt anything like this before._

_And I want more of the same._

As sweet wrist between my legs throbbed, my eyes were opened. I looked to my left and right before I realize I'm lying in my bed. Sunlight shines through my bedroom window, and I realize that I'm alone.

But what the hell!

I turned, of course I'd like to see Klaus. But no. Nothing. No Klaus. No moonlight. I had gone to bed on my pajama shorts and black t-shirt. My blankets rested on my body. Klaus had never been here.

Rebekah yells my name, and enters suddenly in my room. I can guess what she has just read.

'Caroline! Have you seen the news that came out in your magazine?' she screams.

'Rebekah, I know. Yesterday my boss called me and told me that a source had provided this information to the magazine. You have to believe, I don't have anything to do with it'. I was hitting me in my explanation, but I wanted her to understand. 'Your brother told me last night all about your father. I would never do this to you. To Klaus'.

'I know it wasn't you, Caroline. Don't worry. I know. But my brother, I don't know if he knows. You need to speak with him before he sees the magazine'. She continued. 'And we have to figure out who was this source'.

'I know. I also want to know who is'.

* * *

_**What do you think of the chapter? **_

_**Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) your comments make me want to post more chapters! **_

_**Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!**_

_**Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!**_

_**Who was the source? (The winner is the name that appears in more reviews)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi****! ****I ****apologize for ****this ****chapter ****being small****, ****but I'll ****try to ****post another ****on weekend****. ****Thanks for ****all the ****reviews****, ****follows and****f avorites****! ****Glad to ****know that ****you guys ****are enjoying ****the ****story****...**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes (I know this chapter has some) ... **

* * *

I knew I had to go talk to Klaus, so I took some comfortable jeans and a white and simple shirt. Today I wasn't eager to dress me well, but not to be so bad, I traded my tennis for a _stilettos_.

When I left the apartment, I was prepared to call a cab. But I saw a newsstand across the street, so I decided to assess the damage that the article could cause. With the magazine in my hand, I sat for five minutes in a coffee shop reading the article I suspected who was the informant that spoke to Nolan, but I needed to be sure.

_Okay. I have a plan_. I grabbed my phone and called to Klaus. First I had to talk to him. I needed to explain that I had nothing to do with the article. He didn't answer any of my four calls. So I decided to leave a message and said please call me as soon as possible.

Second part of the plan. Call Nolan. Fortunately, he answered the first call.

'Caroline. It is a pleasure to receive a call from you, first thing in the morning. Probably you want to talk about the magnificent article about your boyfriend'.

'Nolan. I'm sorry but for me it is not a pleasure to call you. And Yes. I want to know who is your informant. It is impossible for you to know that all information without a source'.

'Of course I had an source. But I can't tell you who is. You understand that there is a code of ethics, right?'.

'Of course I understand' I said with sarcasm 'But you also know the code between co-workers, right?'.

'Oh, of course, my dear. What I can say is that the informer will give me even more information about your boyfriend. Probably the next magazine will have another article about it'.

'Nolan'. I said very seriously. 'Klaus is not my boyfriend'. I don't know why I had to say this, but I decided to continue. 'But I really need to know who the informant'.

'Okay. Let's make a deal'. I began to feel a bad feeling about this. 'Let's go out tonight. It'll open a new nightclub. Let's get a drink and I can tell you who is my informant'.

My _feelings_ never had been wrong. I didn't want anything with Nolan, much less without talking with Klaus, but I had to know who was the source of Nolan. I couldn't let that more information be disclosed. So I went along.

'Let's just have a drink'.

'Alright'. I disconnected the call. I still have a bad feeling about all of this.

….

At the end of the day when I got home, I decided to make a sandwich when I heard the front door open. My heart stopped for a second until I heard light footsteps. Rebekah. I've been all day waiting for a call from Klaus, so, in my inside I wished it was him.

'Hey' Rebekah smiled at me when she entered in the room. 'So? Did you talk with Klaus?'

'No. I tried calling him but he didn't answer me'.

She snorted. 'Typical of Klaus. He's closing on his world. The dinner went well yesterday?'

'In addition to meet one, obviously, ex-girlfriend of Klaus, who seemed perfectly nice to drop the bomb deliberately about the death of your father, then yes'. I shrugged indifferently. 'It went well'.

Rebekah gasped, averting my eyes from mine. Anxiety clouded her light eyes, when she got up and walked gingerly to sit beside me. 'This is very personal for him. I wish I could explain it, but my father was always a problem for Klaus'.

I waved to her. 'It's okay. He told me everything'.

Rebekah joined her eyebrows. 'He told you everything?'.

He shouldn't? 'Yes'.

She stood there for a moment looking frozen in place and then her eyes have softened when she smiled at me. 'I told you so'.

Oh God, she was getting with romantic ideas in her head again. 'Stop!'.

'What?' her eyes grew with feigned innocence.

I made a face 'You know what'.

Before Rebekah could answer our front door opened and closed.

Heavy steps trod down the hall towards us.

'Oh shit' I muttered, ignoring the curious gaze of Rebekah.

The living room door opened and there he was in his suit, leaning against the doorjamb with a blank expression.

'Hey, Nik'. Rebekah greeted weakly, feeling the sudden danger in the air.

'Hey, Bekah'. He waved at her, and then he arrested me to the couch with his blue lethal look 'Room. Now' he turned and left me to follow him.

I kept my mouth open.

'You'd better follow him and explain all this confusion'.

Already feeling inexplicably guilty, my fault morphed into rage. How he dared to give me orders. I entered in the room, closing the door behind me, my chest bursting with indignation. 'You need to stop bossing me!' I pointed the finger at him. 'And so you know I had nothing to do with the article in the magazine. I didn't even know there was an source. Last night, I tried to stop Matt before he launched the news. I should be upset, I tried calling you today more than ten times and you never answered'.

The blank expression he was using was quickly replaced by disgust. He was upset. 'I know it wasn't you. I've been all day with my mother, I needed to talk to her and explain everything that came out in the magazine'.

I crossed my arms over my chest, a measure of protection, while shook my head and I refused to meet his gaze. 'I'm so sorry that this is happening to you and your family. I'll try to find out who is the informant. Today I'm going out with Nolan for him to tell me who it is'.

'You're going out with Nolan?' Klaus asked eerily quiet.

'Yes. It was the condition that he gave to tell me who is the informant'.

'I thought you were more mature than that, Caroline. I guess I was wrong. You do realize that he just wants to jump on you, right?'.

'Oh don't come with this conversation. This is the only chance to find out who did this to you. Nolan told me he will have even more information about you'. I replied annoyed. 'I don't need to explain, because we're not lovers. We have an agreement that involves sex, that's all.' A flash of something in his eyes, I felt my stomach drop. The look is gone fast when he appeared and his features hardened against me.

'All right. Go to your date with Nolan. Forget what I said. But...' his voice resounding sounded dry, empty, and with all the distance that was directed at me. I don't like it. 'I want to know where is the club, I want to be there.'

I shook my head dizzy. 'Okay.' This wasn't going to be okay. 'I'll send you a text message with the address of the Club'. He came close to me and I waited for his next move. He never even looked at me. Just grabbed the doorknob and walked past me.

He didn't give me a kiss goodbye.

I felt bad. Now, who was complicate things?

* * *

**_What do you think of the chapter? _**

**_Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) your comments make me want to post more chapters! _**

**_Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!_**

**_Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!_**

**_Who was the source? (The winner is the name that appears in more reviews – For now Katherine is gaining)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi****! ****As promised ****here is ****a new chapter ****(****a big ****one). **

**My teacher always told me that the larger the size of the composition, the greater the number of errors, so forgive ****my mistakes****! ****To ****post this ****chapter ****today I ****had to jump ****one of the ****reviews that ****I usually do****...****I probably ****would only ****be able to post ****this ****chapter ****next week****! ****So I decided to ****put ****today so****... so ****sorry ****and the ****next ****week if ****I have time, ****I promise ****to review ****the ****chapter****!**

**Tell ****me what you think ****of the story****, ****please! ****You guys ****think ****the course ****is ****good****? ****I accept ****ideas ****that you want to give me…I love your ****ideas****, I usually use them ****all!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Rebekah, supporting a teen novel that really made my teeth hurt so sweet that it was the movie. I insisted that the next night we would attend another kind of movie.

Rebekah turned her head on the pillow to stare at me. 'Speaking of romance ... not that I want to be inconvenient. But you seem quiet with the meeting with Nolan. Are you really okay with this?'.

'I need to find out the source of information that Nolan is receiving, Rebekah'.

She nodded. 'And my brother, he accepted right?'.

'You didn't talk about Damon lately'. I decided to quickly change the subject.

The face of my roommate fell. 'We barely talked since lunch at my mom's house. I think he realized that he was sending me mixed signals and retreated completely'.

'I didn't notice anything different about you two, last time we go out'.

'That's because you were just thinking about Nik'.

I gave a laugh. 'Yeah, okay'.

Rebekah launched a pillow at me. And we laughed.

…

The Club was named In&Out and today was the opening night. I knew he was going to be there, Rebekah had warned me that night that her brother had called asking for her to be with him, Damon probably would also be there. I didn't want to believe that Klaus would need an army to keep an eye on me, but I said yes. I had talked with him, and cleared up our relationship.

I decided to use a turquoise dress, simple with a high neck and a neckline in the back which was a little below my waist, and a sheath with a number above the knees, definitely less than I had ever worn in public before.

I needed to impress Nolan, he needed to give me a name, and if for that I had to wear a shorter skirt, I didn't care.

I held my hair and wore my make-up heavier, Rebekah helped me, and put a high heel. Rebekah was, as usual, stunning in a golden gown and a-line spaghetti strap sandals.

I was going to meet Nolan at the Club, which was probably a good idea, because when I came to the Club I found Klaus on the other side of the bar in a corner, and the look he gave me was not good. He was standing with Rebekah and Damon at his side, the club music pounding around us. My hands flew to my hips with his expression. 'What?' I muttered, he read my lips but turned his face to the side.

Hurt by his response to what I thought was a very hot dress, I shrunk the shoulders like I didn't care.

The space of the main floor of the Club was huge and divided into two levels. Four long curved steps, separated the bar from a small dance floor, with sofas and tables around. Black walls with brightness of lights surrounding the top level and down into the main space, the corners of the room were split with burning copies on paper that lit up the back. A huge modern chandelier shaped into flames hung from the ceiling and added drama. Customers entered the Club from the lower level where a ladder bring them here, and another took up downstairs for two more levels.

The first level was a small ballroom at the ground level, where there was a cocktail bar. I met Nolan there and I went to him.

When he saw me, opened his eyes and cleared the throat. 'Caroline, you're gorgeous'.

'Nolan, how are you?' I decided to use my charm. I was going to be the bait and he needed to bite the hook.

'Better, now that you're here' he called a waitress and asked me. 'What do you want to drink?'.

'Black Vodka with orange, please'. I told to the waitress.

Nolan asked for more whisky for him, by the number of cups that were in the table, this would be his third drink.

'Here I am, as agreed. Now, Nolan, tell me who is your source'.

Nolan shook his head. 'It's too soon'. He sipped his drink. 'Shall we dance?'.

I looked to where Klaus was and watched by the dim light of the Club, girl after girl flirt with him and as he smiled back at them like an idiot.

Not wanting to demonstrate the sharp increase of jealousy that I was feeling, I shrunk the shoulders and I went with Nolan to the dancefloor. While I was dancing I searched the crowd for Rebekah and I found her at the bar, staring at Damon, who was flirting with a girl who I didn't recognize. Men, I shook my head angrily. Idiots.

Maybe my vodka had left me a little drunk. Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my bare back. Nolan leaned over and whispered in my ear. 'Come with me'. I felt him dragging me, he opened a door and we enter.

'Nolan, what are we doing here?' The room looked like an Office.

'I know the owner of this Club, here we will be alone and can negotiate better the information that you want'.

'The deal was I come with you here and you give me a name'.

'But I want more. You know something? You're just an intern and Matt still gives you the best articles. Tell me, what did you do? Slept with him?'.

Suddenly I became the prey rather than predator. I got scared and tried to bypass him to get to the door. But the door was locked. He continued. 'So I decided to go looking for information, and I didn't get very far because she came to me. Someone who knows a lot about the past life of Klaus. The name you want is very important for your precious boyfriend, because if it wasn't, he wouldn't be on the other side of the bar watching us without saying anything'.

I kept trying to open the door, now with all my strength, but it wouldn't open. 'It's not worth trying to open the door ... only I have the key. Now let's talk about some things'. He pushed me to the wall and stuck his body to mine. 'Let me go' I screamed. But Nolan kept me stuck with his body as he pulled my dress up with one hand and with the other he capped my mouth.

Taking advantage, I bit him, hard, and felt the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. When he took the hand I spat in his face and tried in vain to push him. He opened the zipper of his pants and I felt him hard against me, I just could scream but the sound of the music was too loud. Tears fell from my eyes and I couldn't stop them.

Suddenly, I heard a bang, and Nolan's hand was ripped from my body and I watched when he fell to the ground, blood running down his nose. I looked up at Klaus, who was shaking his fist already swollen, his chest heaving with fury as he looked to Nolan. I felt Rebekah and Damon coming to us.

'Are you OK?' Klaus asked me, while he took the coat for me. My dress was partially torn.

Nolan snorted and looked at Klaus. He was passing his hand by a nosebleed and smiling to Klaus. 'It seems your rider came to save you, Caroline'. His eyes examined me. 'It is a pity that you had so much work to get a name and now you will never find out who is my source'.

Klaus was like a lightning. In a minute he was beside me and the next he had Nolan on the ground, slamming his fist on it again and again.

Rebekah ran to me and pushed me away. The security guard appeared to catch a Nolan bloodied and takes him to the police station.

Damon held firm Klaus while the two faced. Klaus pointed ominously for Nolan. 'You stay away from her, you heard? I will kill you if you lay a finger on her. If you think about her, I kill you'. He growled.

Nolan wiped his face 'You got mad with this after all what your father did to you. This is nothing! I will think of her at night, don't worry'.

Klaus growled and advanced to him again, and one of the bodyguards helped Damon to hold him. 'Take him out' Damon ordered the security guard , 'Take him to the cops', and then his eyes turned to Nolan. 'If I saw you somewhere, anywhere, I'll knock your teeth at the back of your skull'.

With the threat of Damon, Nolan made a face and left the security drive.

Klaus pushed Damon's hands out of him.

'Are you okay?' Damon asked me.

I waved and Klaus's eyes slid to me. 'First you wear this dress. Then you start to flirt with this scum of man'. He whispered in my face.

'Nik, he tried to rape her'. Rebekah tried to defend myself.

'Bekah stay out of this'.

He looked at me, and at that point he should have taken conscience of my tears. He never yelled at me before, and I stepped back, intimidated and annoyed in equal measure. Then I hit hard in his chest. 'I?' I talked incredulous. 'I did all this for you, you ungrateful. To find out who was the source and before he release more information about your family, your stupid!' I kept pounding on his chest.

He let me beat him. 'I'm sorry, love. Hit me, get rid of everything ...' he hugged me when I stopped hitting him and started to cry again. I was hugging him while he spent his hands in my back and whisper sweet words in my ear. 'Everything will be okay, love ... I won't let anything bad happen to you'.

When we left the Club, Klaus carried me. I was drained of tears and my adrenaline had worn out because I felt very tired. A policeman approached us. 'Ma'am, I need a statement from you, to proceed the complaint'.

Rebekah approached. 'Klaus take her home, tomorrow morning early, she will give the statement'.

'No', I interrupted her. 'I'd rather go now. I want to forget this ever happened'.

'Damon, take Rebekah home. I'll go with Caroline'. Klaus asked.

'I'm with Caroline. We're all'. Rebekah grabbed my hand. 'I'm not going to let my friend'.

I smiled. Rebekah was a true friend.

…

I had no idea where Klaus lived and was surprised when the taxi stopped on the runway leading to the University. Situated above a cafe and a _express_ supermarket, was a modern building with luxury apartments. We entered in the elevator to the top floor.

I should have known.

The location was amazing to say the least, but it definitely seemed like a man lived there. Wood floors everywhere, a huge chocolate brown suede sofa in the corner, a fireplace of glass near the wall, an enormous wide-screen TV on the wall. A partition wall separating the kitchen from the living room. The kitchen itself, clearly was top of the line, but all in a cold steel and seemed to never have been used. On the back of the apartment there was a ladder that I figured would lead to the rooms.

Was all that glass which made it so cool. Floor to ceiling Windows on three sides offering a view to the city, with French doors leading to a huge private terrace. I found out later, that upstairs, on the opposite side of the building, was the main room with a cover of 360 degree view of the city.

The view at night was spectacular.

'You haven't said a word since we left the police station. Are you all right?'.

I turned to face him, knowing how to find a temporary cure. 'Take me to your room'.

Klaus smiled slowly, confused, causing another twist in my gut. 'Come on'.

When we got to the room, I was pulled into his arms, his hands holding tight in my neck when he fell with his mouth on mine. It was a desperate kiss. Whether it was his desperation or mine, I didn't know. I just knew that I had never been kissed so deeply, so avidly. It wasn't about finesse. It was about trying to sink each other.

Klaus broke the Kiss, his chest rising and falling hard when he tried to retrieve the breath. I looked at him, when he grabbed my face gently with his hands and gave a soft kiss on my mouth. When he walked away, hands whispering through my arms and he turned me slowly with his hands on my waist. I had my back turned to him, my breath ragged when his fingers reached the closing side of my dress. His touch was so hot that I could feel the heat through the material. The only sound was of our breaths excited. My dress fell at my feet, Klaus took me up and put me in bed. Then he undressed and took from a drawer a pair of pajamas and lay down beside me.

I went up to him and tried to kiss him, but he walked away. 'You don't want me? I want it so much. I want this our arrangement. I want you ...' I pulled a strong breath, feelling my control slipping.

He was silent for a moment, his eyes searching. 'You don't want that now. Caroline, you were almost raped. Now you don't need a lover, you need a friend'.

He hugged me and stayed that way for some time, until our breaths synchronized. I could feel his chest rise and fall on my back while he breathed.

I fell asleep.

….

One minute I was dreaming of a world taken over by floods, the rising water inside of our apartment, with no way out, my panic deepened stronger when the water rose to the ceiling, leaving me waiting for my impending death, when I felt a pair of hands on my waist pulling me further into the darkness.

My eyes opened suddenly. I was in a bed. It was in the morning.

I didn't notice but I was screaming.

'Caroline'. The worried voice of Klaus penetrated the fog, and I reached his hand to try to reassure him. 'Breathe', he murmured in my ear, her hand squeezing mine, the other on my hip, holding me.

I breathed in, out of rhythm, taking back control, leaving my lungs open, my heart rate slow. Exhausted, I leaned to support Klaus's chest.

After a minute or two, Klaus said 'I know you don't want to talk about what happened with Nolan, but ... these panic attacks are happening too often?'.

'Sometimes. More recently.'

He sighed and my body moved along with his chest. 'If I could, I'd never let you alone that night. Maybe you should talk to someone about the attack?'.

I pulled away from him, unable to look at him. 'I'll think about it'.

He combed my hair behind my ear, his fingers sliding along my chin to turn to face him. Her eyes were concerned.

He nodded. 'Great'.

…..

When reached Wednesday and I received a text message from Klaus warning me that he couldn't see me that night, I have to admit that I was a little disappointed. I couldn't admit that in fact I was quite sad. He was in the final stage to close an agreement which he had been working all summer, from what I understand.

I went to work and I was able to write an article and review it all , surprise and satisfied that I could write so much in one day, without the memories they'd send me back to the bathroom in a panic attack. The episode with Nolan still haunted my thought, but I was more rested because he would be imprisoned for three months. Unfortunately we haven't discovered who was the source, but at least now Nolan could not write for this magazine because Matt fired him. Without Klaus to keep me busy, I left Rebekah choose two films for us to see. She couldn't take it and went to bed early.

A few hours later, I was sleeping.

I woke up when I felt the world falling out from under me. 'What?' I muttered, my eyes trying to adjust to the dim light.

'Shhh, love' I heard the low voice of Klaus above me, and I realized that I was in his arms. 'I'm putting you to bed'.

I was sleepy, my arms around his neck as he carried me toward my room. 'What are you doing here?'

'I missed you'.

'Mmm' I muttered, burying myself deeper into his embrace. 'I've missed you too'.

A second later, I was sleeping.

* * *

_**What do you think of the chapter? **_

_**Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) your comments make me want to post more chapters! **_

_**Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!**_

_**Thank you to all that favorite this story and follow it!**_

* * *

_**Some questions:**_

_**1. Will Nolan be out of jail?**_

_**2. What will be the next secret of Kl**__**aus past that will be out?**_

_**3. In the **__**next chapter**__**, **__**Caroline**__**'s mother **__**will show up**__**, **__**what do you think **__**she'll do**__**? **_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for all Favorites, Followers and Reviews!**

**Sorry the mistakes, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After the night on In & Out, Klaus was still very angry about the whole thing with Nolan, but I did my best to convince him that I was fine and I forgot everything. It was a lie. I hadn't forgotten and still felt a tremor every time I remembered what might have happened if Klaus hadn't shown up. Unfortunately we couldn't figure out who was the source of information of Nolan, but I hadn't given up. I was going to find out.

Klaus always tried to have lunch with me when I was in the magazine. He told me he liked my company, but Rebekah stated that he was marking his territory in front of my colleagues.

All I knew was that he was with me, whenever it was possible, meaning that it was enough for me. And that doesn't bother me.

Actually, I missed him when he was leaving. Our deal wasn't coming out the way I expected, in fact all the arrangement fell apart completely. And somewhere along the way, I stopped worrying about it.

But that doesn't meant I could stay with him no doubt frightening about the future. We were in my room, Klaus seeing the designs that Damon made for a new design and they were scattered all over my bed, I was on my computer working on my article. I increasingly brought more work to home, this is where I felt protected. But I have not spoken about this to Klaus. I wasn't talking about my fears ...

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that Klaus was watching me, so I jumped, startled when he spoke, my heart lodged in my throat with his words. 'Mason's wedding is next week, and the deadline of our arrangement'.

I froze.

I already knew that. I was fearing that he would bring this subject up.

…..

I turned slowly to face him. 'Yes, I know'.

Klaus pushed the role of his lap and gave me full attention.

'How do you feel about that?'

'How do you feel about that?'

His eyes narrowed. 'I asked first'.

I sighed, ants of uncertainty swarming in my stomach. 'What? Now we are like teens?'

'Well, are we?'

I looked at his eyes stubborn. 'Klaus' I couldn't even go out with any argument, but he responded. His obstinate expression.

'I could answer, it's easy, Caroline. But I'm not. I want you to tell me what you feel'.

'What do you mean?' I shot 'You got me more than most people'.

He gave me a quick, arrogant, and attractive smile. 'I know love, but tonight I want more'.

He wanted more. So, with some confidence, I shrugged casually and turned back to my computer 'I don't care if it ends the agreement'.

He was silent after me and I waited. 'What would you think if I suggested we stop pretending that we are ' fuck buddies'?'.

A slow smile on my lips and I was glad that he could not see him. 'Yes' I replied with a good amount of boredom. 'I could accept that'. Did I mention how Klaus could move fast?

Documents came out flying when he threw himself on the bed to grab me by the waist and throw me out of my chair to the mattress. Scared, I laughed at him when he pressed his body into mine. 'When will you stop doing this game of rag doll, throwing myself back and forth?'

Her smile was obstinate. 'Never'.

'What happened to your love for long-legged brunette?'

'He was replaced by my love for sex and a smart mouth'. He kissed me deeply, his tongue screwing with my deliciously.

I spent my arms around his neck I deepened the kiss as usual, but for the first time, my mind was not focused only on the kiss ... This had been a declaration of love?

I choked on the idea, but fortunately clocked a sigh at the same time.

….

A few days later, I was in the kitchen, sipping coffee while checked my email when Rebekah went through me.

She smiled slyly at me while glided into the bank in front of me.

I archer an eyebrow in suspicion. 'What's wrong?'

'I just got off the phone with my brother'.

'And?'

Rebekah grimaced. 'He told me you are going to the wedding together'.

'And?'

'Caroline' she threw a tea biscuit for me and I dodged. 'When were you going to tell me?'

I looked at the cookies thrown violently, now broken on our floor. 'Tell what?'

'The agreement between you and Nik changed? He's right? Are you dating now?'

Dating? That word was a bit complicated. I refused to be labelled.

Rebekah screamed and I cringed back. 'Oh, that's fantastic! I knew it, I knew it!'

'I'd like to know what you knew' I replied with wide eyes in amazement.

'Oh, come on. I knew from the beginning that Nik was acting differently with you'.

She sighed in contentment. 'Life is good. Will be even better with a cup of tea'.

'You need to fill the kettle'. She nodded and headed up to her and when I noticed it I thought of Damon. 'Damon has an date. You also have?'

Her shoulders tightened a bit when she took the pot in the sink.

'I'm going with Jack'.

'Ooh it's going to be fun' muttered, thinking about the possible drama since Damon found out that.

….

Alaric and Esther took Henrik to St. Andrews to spend the day with Rebekah and Klaus. Damon, Mason and his bride were there too. It was the first time that Klaus and I were in a social situation with other people since the beginning of our arrangement. I knew that as soon as Mason entered the favorite pub for lunch at the Royal Mile, which everyone was now aware of our relationship. The pictures were out in magazines and probably Rebekah had already told the family. Esther looked at us like Christmas morning and Alaric had a stupid smile in the face. Damon actually winked at me. I swear to God that I would have fled the scene if Klaus hadn't seen this coming and grabbed my arm to pull me forward.

Once they realized that nothing had really changed. We weren't one of those couples that do not drop in public, always tight, there were caresses or kisses, and our chairs were, in fact, far away-the guys began acting normally. We had a great lunch, a few beers, and after we went to see a movie together. Klaus sat beside me at the cinema, and that's fine ... There may have been cuddling in the dark.

….

I decided to call the Elena during this week. She answered on the first ring and I was very happy to talk with my friend. After I told her about what happened with Nolan and about my relationship with Klaus. Elena asked me what I was afraid of. 'And the panic attacks?'

'I have been having a little'.

'When they occurred?'

I told her and when I finished, she told worried 'You told Klaus that you're scared?'

'No'. Oh hell, I wonder if it was the wrong thing to do?

'I think you better tell him. To feel safer'.

Wait. What? 'You think?'

'Yes'.

'Why?'

'He needs to know'.

I made a face and changed the subject. 'And Stefan. How is he?'.

…..

Tuesday after receiving a unpleasant call from my mom telling me she would see me soon, I went on my first official business dinner as Klaus's girlfriend...well sort off. What I didn't know was that Klaus was selling his French restaurant and keeping only the exquisite contemporary seafood restaurant, which he possessed near the coast. It was a private sale to a business partner. The sale was private, but the media had discovered and turned the local restaurant news La Soho be changing hands and what are the reasons for Klaus to sell it.

'They always exaggerate' Klaus had explained after asking me to accompany him to dinner, it was really just a celebration between him and the man he had purchased. 'The bar had a lot more success than I was expecting, and the real estate agency is always giving me a glitch or two. La Soho belongs to my father. There's nothing about it that has my stamp. So I sold it'.

We find Wesley Brandbury and his wife Evelyn in Thai Cinnamon. I wore a new dress and tried to be as charming as possible. Well, lovely as I can.

Wesley was older than Klaus and more staid, but he was friendly and Klaus clearly respected him. Evelyn was like her husband, calm, quiet, but friendly. Friendly enough to ask personal questions. Personal issues that Klaus helped me move.

Overall, dinner was good. Klaus seemed more relaxed now that he didn't have the responsibility of Her Soho resting on his shoulders, and for some reason I figured out that if he was relaxed, I would relax too. We went to his apartment on Wednesday night, mainly because Rebekah was in our apartment and we couldn't make a lot of noise. So we had sex on the couch, on the floor and on her bed.

Satisfied, I was tangled in the sheets of his bed, staring at the ceiling.

His room was as contemporary as the rest of the duplex. Japanese low bed, built-in cabinets on the walls, so that they do not occupy space. An armchair in the corner of the window. Two servants and dumb.

Nothing more. He needed some pictures at least.

'Why don't you talk about your dad?'

My whole body was tense, my breath was noisy with the question that was completely unprepared to hear. My head spun on the pillow to stare at him, incredulous. He was looking at me warily, as if he was waiting for a panic attack. He just looked at me.

'I simply don't like to speak about him'.

'That's not really an answer, love'.

I threw my hands in the air. 'He died. There's nothing to talk about'.

'It's not true. You could talk about who he was. How was your relationship with him. How he died ... '

I fought for a moment with my anger, trying to arrest her within. He wasn't cruel, I know that. He was just curious, he wanted to know. He was trying to be reasonable. But I thought we understood each other. I thought he understood me.

And then I realized that he could not understand. 'Klaus, I know that your life has not been easy, but you cannot understand how messy is my past. And there isn't a place I want to take you'.

He sat up, pushing the pillow against the headboard and I twisted to my side to look at him when he looked at me, a pain in your eyes that I had never seen before.

'I understand about messy, Caroline. Believe me'.

I waited, feeling that there was more to come.

And he sighed, his eyes wandering by myself and looking out the window.

Oh God.

Will I owe him somehow? He trusted me because he had already imparted his relationship with his father and he knew I wouldn't tell anyone, he knew I wouldn't judge him.

It occurred to me sitting next to him, I knew he would never tell anyone what I share with him. He never judge me. Gave a sigh and falls from my hand, my stomach twisting while I was fighting with myself. 'Elizabeth' her name just came out of my lips before I could think about it.

Klaus's body was tense with attention. 'Elizabeth'.

I nodded, my eyes in his stomach rather than in his face. Blood ran in my ears and I hit the sheets to stop shaking my fingers.

'That's my mother's name. I was angry with her. I knew she had married my father for money, and I knew she had lovers. I had discovered her last adventure. I decided to go out with Emily. She was my best friend. We grew up together, she was the twin sister of Elena. My other best friend'.

I swallowed dry about the memories. 'I was a mess. I dragged Emily, we were too young, Elena didn't want to come with us. I went with the intention to pick up some guys, all they need was to give me some attention and I automatically liked them. You have to understand. Now I'm not like that'.

'I know'. It was the only answer he gave me, Klaus motioned for me to continue.

'Emily was trying to stay confident to reach William. He was a player on the team from our school' I talked without grace. 'William drove me crazy. He was always bugging me, but then ... well, with Emily, he was a funny, was the only person who sat and talked with her about everything. He was really a good guy. And I liked him' I confessed softly. 'I really liked him. But Emily had an eternal crush for him, and I was no longer the girl he used to have a crush on. She didn't want to go that night. But I convinced her that William would be there and I forced her to go along. Was in the middle of the party and I thought William was outside with Emily while I was flirting with the captain of the football team, but suddenly William was there with me, asking to speak with me. We left a little bit to talk with privacy and he started saying all these things. As I was better than what I was doing with all these guys. As my parents would be so upset if they could see me like that'. I sucked the air with tremendous breath with the confession. 'And he told me that he cared about me. He thought he really loved me. I didn't think so. I just let him kiss me, and when things started to heat up, he walked away. He stopped before it was too far and told me I didn't have to sleep with him to keep his interest. He wanted me to be his girlfriend. And I told him I couldn't be, that Emily was crazy about him, and I couldn't do that to her. We talked in circles for a while until I decided I needed to get drunk or something, to get away from all the teen drama, but when I went out to the main hall one of Emily's friends told me that I was a slut treacherous. And I realized that Emily had discovered about my out with William '.

I closed my eyes, seeing the image of her, the hate in their eyes so intense. 'I started crying and called my dad to pick me up. When I got into the car, my father wasn't even angry, he understood me and knew what I was going through. He was a good man. Unfortunately he never wanted to believe my mother had married him for interest. He loved her, very much'. I looked up at Klaus now to find sad in his eyes. 'I let myself sleep on the way home, I was very drunk. I woke up with water coming in my lungs. I don't know what happened, but our car fell into the river. I looked at my father, he quickly took my belt but failed to take his '. I took a deep breath and continued. 'He screamed for help when the current was taking our car in deeper and deeper. He pushed me out the door, I couldn't breathe and I went to the surface for air, when I returned to my father, he wouldn't budge and wasn't breathing. I tried to drop the belt but I couldn't. When I got back to the surface, William was in the water behind me, he had come behind me and it was a much stronger swimmer. Instead of letting me stay with my father, he pulled me back into the rocks. My father died. And I never spoke to William again '.

'Love' Klaus murmured, reaching out for me, but I was holding my hand at the ready for him to stay away, bobbing my head, my eyes furious.

'I killed him, Klaus. I don't deserve sympathy'.

He seemed shocked now. 'Caroline, you didn't kill him. It was a tragic accident'.

'It was a series of events caused by my actions. I'm guilty'. He opened his mouth to speak and I put my hand gently on the lips. 'I know it's not rational. I know that. But I don't know if I will get to a point where I don't blame myself. However, I'm trying to live with it. And I can tell you that it's huge. Believe me'.

Klaus dragged me over the bed and into his arms, with his hand on the back of my head. 'Thank you for trusting me'.

He pressed a hard kiss on my lips and then slid down the bed, pulling me with him.

He grabbed me and leaned over to turn off the light. 'Go to sleep, love'.

Totally shocked by the events of the night, I was standing there listening to him breathe before finally I sleep.

…..

Friday came and I woke up with the sound of the bell ringing. Rebekah hadn't slept at home and I went to open the door. My mother was on the other side of the door looking at me with four bags at his feet.

'Caroline, my dear. How are you?' She grabbed me and hugged me.

I tried to release me from her embrace, but was too tight. 'Mom, I'm fine.'

'I read a magazine on the plane that showed pictures of you with Niklaus Mikaelson. I didn't know that between you were serious. I never thought you would ever be able to walk with someone for so long. After what happened with your dad, you never clung to anything or anybody. You know ... '

I wanted my mother to shut up. Klaus had spent the night with me and I didn't want him to meet my mother.

'Caroline Forbes. This dating is very strange'. She gave me a magazine to my hands. 'You're with him because you're pregnant?'.

Suddenly, he was behind me. Fortunately he was dressed. I had never been so happy to see him with some pants! I saw the look he gave me, he probably heard my mother.

'Hello!'

'Klaus Mikaelson' my mother gave a little cry.

'I see my reputation precedes me. You're Elizabeth Forbes'. Klaus reached out and my mom grabbed him, Klaus kissed her knuckles. He was charming. But my mother didn't deserve such a delicacy. She of course melted and began to throw his charm on him.

'Just Elizabeth. No Forbes. It's a pleasure to meet you.' She grabbed his arm and walked into the living room. 'I was telling my daughter that she didn't know just how lucky she was to be dating a charm as you '.

'Your daughter is perfect. I'm the lucky one because she is with me'.

My mother laughed as a teenager. When she turned and sat on the couch, I got the excuse to get some tea for her and I ran to the kitchen. When I started to boil water, Klaus appeared in the kitchen. His gaze was on my belly.

'You're not pregnant, right?'.

* * *

**_What do you think of the chapter? _**

**_Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) your comments make me want to post more chapters! _**

**_Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: T****hank you for all Favorites, Followers and Reviews! ****I****'ve already decided ****and probably ****four more ****chapters ****and the ****story will end****. ****Whether there will be ****continued****, ****it ****will be ****at your ****discretion****...****I've already decided ****who is ****the source ****of ****information ****for the magazines ****(I think it ****is ****someone ****unexpected****...****I hope)****. **

**Sorry the late and the mistakes, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

' Love '.

I turned on my heels and smiled at Klaus that was standing there, all _sexy_ in a black Tuxedo. It had been three days since my mother had appeared in the apartment, leaving Klaus with the question about a possible pregnancy. I talked to him and explained that my mother was like that ... she liked to torment me.

During these three days, I went to dinner with my mom and she, knowing the wedding, made a point to go with me to buy a dress. During our outputs, she insisted on the subject of pregnancy, but I immediately ruled out the possibility. My mother however was very mysterious about her coming to Soho, I knew she had inherited some business from my father, but I never wanted to know exactly what she had inherited and which businesses that currently she was leading. But I was sure she hadn't come just to see me and comment on my relationship with Klaus.

'Hey you're beautiful!'

'I told you how much I like this dress?' he strolled casually, his hands to reach my hips pulling me close. 'It's a good dress'.

It was amethyst satin, with a little sparkle in the leg. It was a dress that provoked and Klaus liked to be provoked. I kissed a familiar spot, just under the chin, my favorite place.

'We better get out, we're late. Rebekah is ready?'

'No. And I can't sit out there because I know the paparazzi are outside. I don't know what's going on, but they're all over me'. Klaus grimaced. I had my suspicions about this subject.

Klaus buried his face in my neck. 'My sister needs to treat her head'. He muttered on my skin and I laughed silently, stroking his hair. How could he change the subject so easily?

'Why?'.

'Jack is the name of her insanity. This guy is so boring'. Klaus was back, all of a sudden, all bristling. 'He's not good enough for her'. I shrugged, grabbing my purse and jacket. 'I'm not good enough for you, but that didn't stop you'.

He grabbed my hand tight, furrowed brow for me. 'What?'

'I'm ready!' Rebekah jumped into my room in a white coat, and a yellow dress, lightly sparkling, 50's style. She was with a silk skirt underneath and her white Cardigan cost more than all my clothes. I smiled. She looked so beautiful. 'Caroline, stop the eye-popping, the taxi's waiting'. She took my hand and dragged me along with Klaus to the living room where unfortunately monotonous Jack was waiting for us.

….

The whole wedding, ceremony and reception were held in a venue that housed everything from weddings to rock concerts. It was a very old building with Greek columns, but it wasn't spectacularly beautiful.

However, the ceremony was beautiful, and the reception took my breath away. Everything was white and silver with blue-ice lights. This was a winter wonderland for a wedding in this time of the year.

Klaus had turned away to talk to Damon, who had passed the biggest time of the wedding looking to Jack instead of acknowledge his beautiful partner.

Why was he staring at Jack, when Rebekah had left the poor boy on his own to vibrate around everyone as the social butterfly that she is, I had no idea. But if look could kill ...

I shook my head. He needed to done something, quickly ...

'Caroline'.

I looked over my glass of champagne to find Esther in front of me. She and Alaric were at the next table, and I looked around me to see Alaric in a lively conversation with an older guy that I didn't know who it was. Who was I kidding? I didn't know hardly anyone here. I smiled to Esther that looked beautiful in a blue Sapphire dress. 'Hey, how are you?'.

She gave me a smile. 'You know, everyday something new ... '. And slid into the empty seat beside me. For now, it is clear that she was already more than aware that Klaus and I were together.

'Klaus looks really happy' Esther smiled at him on the other side of the room. I noticed a pretty and very high brunette had joined him and Damon, and I tried not narrow my eyes like a tiger with jealousy. 'I think I've never seen him so happy'.

I felt a heat in my chest, but I didn't know what to say.

She looked at me, with very serious eyes. 'I think you're a good girl, Caroline. I really think. But I also think you're incredibly hard to open. I don't know why, but you have a guard incredibly closed, honey. With a high wall and almost unfathomable'.

I felt the color out of my face.

'I love my son. What Mikael made, broke my heart. He shouldn't go through a grief like that again. Or worse '.

She looked at him and then to me. 'With you, I think it will be worse'.

'Esther!' the words failed me.

'If you don't feel the same for him how he feels about you, finish now, Caroline. For him.' And then she got up, hit my shoulder in her maternal style, and went back to her husband that she loved.

'Love, are you okay?'

I looked up, my heart pounding in my chest, to find Klaus on top of me, his eyebrows furrowing with concern. I nodded, still speechless.

He didn't seem convinced. He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. 'Come dance with me'.

The song that was playing was one of my favorites. 'You dance?'

'Tonight Yes.'. I let him take me to the dance floor and buried me in his embrace. 'Your heart is racing. I wonder if my mom said something to you?'

Only the truth. She was right. I should leave. I let my breath go, not being able to imagine a time without him in my life. And so I was selfish. I couldn't leave. More if I hurt him? Oh God, the thought of hurting him tore me completely, because I knew that I cared more about him than about myself.

I was completely terrified.

I felt my breathing attempt. Reading the change in me, Klaus squeezed me more and muttered. 'Breathe' in my ear. I wasn't having a panic attack, but I didn't say anything, enjoying his calm while caressed my back gently.

'What did she say?' his tone was tough.

I shook my head to reassure him. 'She just mentioned how important you are to the family. It wasn't her fault'.

'Caroline' he whispered, stroking my cheek.

'Let's get drunk?' I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Klaus snorted, sliding his hands behind my back sensually and the curve of my hips. 'I don't need to get drunk to get you'.

I laughed.

'You're a great dancer'.

'It happens that I was Miss Mystic falls'.

….

I still don't have a plan, but I didn't let that get in the way of my way to enjoy my time with Klaus. I was grateful for that decision, because a few weeks after the wedding, everything would change.

While I was at work, I got a call from my mother. I've been all week ignoring her calls, but something told me that I couldn't ignore this.

So, two hours after I met her at the Saké restaurant. Lunch was at least uncomfortable. I knew something was wrong with my mother, but she always tried to change the subject, talking about how the magazines depict my relationship with Klaus.

During dessert, the time entered into slow camera, when suddenly my mother looked at me with her face pale and eyes so glassy, I knew something was very wrong.

I knew this feeling of fear, I knew how the suffering could thicken the air, how could he beat his chest and cause pain throughout the body.

'I came to see you, but I've also came to tell you something important. A few months ago I went to do an MRI. And they found something. A tumor'.

'They forwarded me to a neurologist. I still don't know if it's malignant or benign. And I need to wait and see what are my options'. My mother finished.

That wasn't happening.

As I let this happen?

I got up and took a step back, confused, angry, disbelief that this would happen again.

It was all my fault.

I was back in a desperate situation.

I had lost my father, and now was going to lose my mother. I was going to be alone. I and my bad luck!

I screamed, and screamed. But my terrified screams just echoed in my head. For my mom I gave a firm nod. 'You'll be fine. You're always fine'.

I knew. I knew I was a curse. I knew I couldn't be so happy without a cost. I knew something bad had happened. I wanted to be with my mother and say that everything was going to work out and give her my full support.

But I did no such thing.

Instead I shoved under my steel trap. 'I have to go. I have an important meeting in the office'.

'Caroline'. My mom grabbed my arm, with eyes full of apprehension and fear. And disbelief in my attitude.

I pulled my arm back gently and I gave her a weak smile. 'We talk later'.

And then I went out, leaving her at the restaurant alone.

…

These last few months flaming made me bury my heads in the sand, pretending that there were no consequences for loving people and took me to where I was today. Only six months of relocation and the floor had been ripped out from under me again.

That was selfish.

I knew that.

I jumped up suddenly with the sound of my ringtone. Heavy stomach with fear, I pulled it out and I exhaled a sigh of relief when I saw it was a call from Elena.

'Hey' I replied hoarsely.

'Care' Elena spoke, sounding surprisingly lively. 'How are you? I'm just calling to let you know that Stefan and I are flying to there in three days and then we go to London to stay with his uncle at Christmas. We're just going to take the train, so I need your address, Darling.'

Terrible moment. 'Things are a little strange in the apartment at the time. I can meet you for coffee instead?'

'Jesus, Care, you sound like hell. Is everything okay?'

I don't want to talk about it over the phone. 'I'll explain when I find you. Can be in a cup of coffee?'

'Yeah, okay', she still looked worried, 'The coffee shop of bookstore on Princes Street. 3p.m, Monday'.

'I see you there', so I hung up, my eyes scanning the view and then traveling up to the white clouds.

….

When I arrived to the magazine, a malaise lodged in my stomach and I just ran to the bathroom and threw all my lunch out. When my legs stopped shaking, I got up off the floor, washed my mouth, and straightened my image in the mirror.

Bonnie grabbed me before I could sit in the Conference room and she pulled me all the way back to the hall. Her hands flew to her hips, her eyebrows went up together. 'You're acting very strange since you got back from your lunch'.

I shrugged, enjoying the blanket of numbness that I had found and promptly wrapped around me. 'I'm tired'.

'No'. Bonnie took a step forward, her face etched with concern. 'That's not it, there's something wrong with you, Caroline. Look, I know we were never really close, but you've always been there for me when I wanted to talk about my problems, so if you need to talk to me, I'm here '.

I don't want you to be at my disposal. 'I'm fine'.

She shook her head. 'You have this look, as if they were dead, Caroline. Something happened. Something happened with Klaus?'

Don't. And it's not going to happen. 'No'.

'Caroline.'

'Bonnie, the reunion is about to happen. Don't worry, there's nothing going on, okay?'

She flinched and then she bit his lip. 'Okay'.

I nodded and turned on heels, going back to the boardroom. I saw Bonnie approaching Matt and whisper something to him. His head turned to look at me.

'Caroline, what the hell is going on with you, sweetheart?'

I gave a withering look as a response.

Matt looked to Bonnie. 'I don't think she wants to talk about it'.

When we all sat in the living room, the reunion began. After talking a little about each item that we were doing and Matt delegate the next few articles, I heard a door open and close. Thinking it would be someone who was late for the meeting, I continued to look forward.

The intruder placed himself alongside Matt and I couldn't be more surprised.

'Mom?'

'Hello again, Caroline'.

Matt looked at my mother and then to me. 'Do you guys know each other?'

My mother shook her head to Matt as if he were a child 'Sure, Caroline is my daughter'.

'Mom what are you doing here?'

'I came to work, of course. After all, I couldn't go home without see how my magazine was'.

* * *

**As always ****I love ****your ideas ****and ****I always try to ****use them ****to the maximum****, ****but lately ****have ****been few****, ****what happened****? ****Does that mean ****that ****you guys ****aren't ****liking the ****story?**

_**What do you think of the chapter? **_

_**Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) your comments make me want to post more chapters! **_

_**Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: T****hank you for all Favorites, Followers and Reviews! Sorry the mistakes! (one here, other there…a lot everywhere! It rhymed)**

* * *

'So, it's always been you!'

When the meeting ended, I expected everyone out and I was left alone with my mom.

'I'd like to know what I'm being accused, before I begin my defense'. I had to give credit to my mother, after our conversation at lunch and after everything she had told me, I thought she had changed, for the better. I never thought she across the world to ruin my life.

'You published the photos in which I appeared with Klaus'. I accused her.

'No. I allowed them to be published. I found out the story about the paternity of your boyfriend, I'm not the one who paid photographers to take pictures ... well maybe I helped launch the rumor about your dating him but... '

'Mom, stop! I can't believe what you did, you have no idea what I've been through during these months, I've been stalked, I was discredited in my work, Klaus saw his life written in all the Gossip magazines, his family didn't deserve to go through this'.

'You still don't realize that wherever you go the name Forbes will chase you, you have to accept it, this time I gave a shove, but Caroline believed, if it wasn't for me, sooner or later, some magazine would discover and would connect the dots. You are naive if you don't believe, it's time for you to grow up'.

'If I didn't grow up, it's your fault. Don't try to play the role of devoted mother, you don't have to pretend that you did this for me, because it wasn't, Mom, it was just for you'.

I didn't wait for her answer, I just turn my back and leave the conference room. My colleagues were all against the windows of the room, probably to hear the conversation. I shouted 'Maybe you could publish this!'. Matt tried to get close to me, reaching out, but I walked away. 'Are you okay? Are you all right?'

'It might be okay, but I'm not fine at all'

~o~

To my utter surprise, Klaus was waiting for me outside the Office.

I had stayed late at the Office. In order to avoid my colleagues, I asked Matt to let me in at work later. I didn't care, I would prefer so at least this way I haven't faced the stares and whispered conversations in the hallways about me.

I was tired, had spent a week avoiding Klaus. It took time to get out of the fog and recognizes him. He was leaning against the railing, wrought iron, unshaven, looking at the ground on somber contemplation, hands tucked in the pockets of his wool coat, double-breasted. He turned around, when I showed up the sidewalk and I almost cringed at the sight of him.

His hair was more disheveled than usual.

For a moment, I almost forgot all my resolution to treat these past months as if they didn't exist. He was buried under a steel trapdoor. I crossed my arms over my chest, furrowing my brow. 'What are you doing here?'

The look of Klaus peeped me when he looked at me. My heart was wounded. He looked so young and vulnerable. I didn't like to see him like that 'I gave you time. I know that there's something wrong with you. You don't want to tell me, I accepted, but you can't avoiding me forever'.

'You shouldn't be here'. When I made mention of past him, he grabbed my arm tightly, almost painfully, forcing me to stop.

When I looked at him, his eyes were less vulnerable and more upset. This was the Klaus that I recognized, and strangely, it felt easier to deal with him. 'Why didn't you talk to me for a whole week?'

'I had things to do'. I didn't want him to be more dragged into the mess of my life. Bad luck pursued me, all the people that I liked, sooner or later suffered. And the actions of my mother had done much harm to his family. How'd he take it? Easy..he wouldn't.

His eyes narrowed when he pulled my body against his. I had to tilt my head back to meet his gaze. 'You had things to do' he questioned with furious disbelief. 'What fucking excuse is that?'

'I don't know what you're talking about'.

He shook his head slowly. 'No', he whispered hoarsely, dipping his head with our noses almost touching each other. 'Don't do that. Not now. Whatever the fuck that this spinning in your head, stop'. He swallowed it in dry, his eyes shining in the posts. 'I need you. The photographers disappeared. We can have our relationship without you worrying about the magazines and your work'.

It was never the photographers. I felt the familiar suffocation in the back of my throat. 'I didn't asked for you to need me' I whispered back.

I saw the pain flickering on his face before he quickly hides it. Suddenly, he released me.

'All right. I don't have time for your multitude of emotional issues. But I'll say one thing, Caroline' he stepped forward, pointed his finger in my face, his own face hardened with anger. 'I was abandoned by my father. You know he never wanted me. I'd give anything to have a father like you had. One who loved me unconditionally. You live just clinging to the day he died, you forget all the wonderful days you spent with him. So you massacre and gobble all the relationships that you see that have future. Can you hear me?' he shouted, his hot breath blowing in my face, his words by cutting off my soul.

'You're right'.

Klaus squinted his eyes. When he opened again, there was a tenderness in them again, as if the last few minutes hadn't happened.

I closed my eyes in pain, hating that he could see so deep in me. And he was right. But he didn't understand what I had done, for him, for his family. But also for me, I knew. I'd like to be my old self again.

He came to hug me but I dodged, retreating.

'Go home, Klaus'. I turned to leave, but he held my hand.

'Caroline, look at me'.

I tried to drop my no, but he wouldn't let me go, and I shrunk everything inside me to harden my face when I looked back paw to face it.

'Come on, Klaus'.

'What are you doing?' he asked, seeming as if he swallowed a sandpaper.

'We'll talk about that later. Now is not the time'.

Looking dangerously and determined, Klaus has set his gaze on me. 'Don't even think about finish with me'.

'Can we talk about this later?'

Instead of responding, Klaus pulled me tightly against him and smashed his mouth on mine.

I could taste the whiskey and the despair in their tongue while his hand held my head, a deep kiss and distressed. I couldn't breathe. I pushed against his chest, making a noise of anguish and he let me go. Well, his mouth turned away. His arms still holding tight.

'Let me go' I whined my lips swollen and sore.

'No', he breathed harshly. 'I won't let you do this to us two. I don't believe for a second that you want it'.

You have no choice. 'I can't do this with you'.

'Why?'

'I just can't'.

'Then I do not accept that'.

I fought in his arms, looking at him. 'If I finish with you, you must accept!'.

Klaus's eyes instantly hardened, sparking. 'No, I don't have to take any shit!'

'Hey, are you all right in there?'. A drunk guy caught our attention and we turn your head around. He was squinting for me and Klaus and suddenly it occurred to me that we were arguing in the street, on a Friday night where there were still people around to hear us.

'We're ok' Klaus answered him nonchalantly, still not letting me go. The drunk guy looked at me. 'Are you sure about this?'.

Not wanting to turn this into a fight, being this the last thing Klaus needed, I assented. 'We're ok'.

The drunkard looked again and then decided that we could solve this ourselves and turned around, starting to call for a cab.

I looked back to Klaus 'Let me go'.

'No'.

'You can't turn into a caveman to resolve this situation Klaus, this is not the best way to resolve this.' I couldn't find his gaze with the pain and the lies bubbling inside of me. 'I care about you, Klaus, I really care about. You are my friend. But this has gone on long enough.

'You're afraid. I understand' He leaned over to whisper in my ear comfortably. 'I know it's something about your mother. You're running away. But shit, if that happens, baby, there's no way to protect against it. You can't let it take over your life and allow her to rule your relationship with people. We need to take advantage of the time we have, how long it will be. Stop running.'

He should have been a therapist.

I tried to let my body relax, and I ignored the horrendous agitation in my stomach. 'That's why I'm breaking up with you. Life is short. We should be with the people we love.'

Klaus froze against me and I waited breathless, waiting for the strength to continue the lie.

Slowly, he turned away from me, his eyes hard as she looked to mine. 'You're lying'.

Yes. I'm lying. But I'm not going to survive you. And worse, you're not going to survive me. 'I'm not. I don't love you, and after all what you've experienced, you deserve someone who loves you'.

His arms moved away from me, he seemed shocked. I think he was in shock.

I took the opportunity to escape from his presence, afraid if I stayed close, finally releasing my steel cabinet and resolve to tell him that I was a fucking liar and I didn't want him to never let me.

But I had been selfish enough on this day.

'You love me,' he said, his voice soft, low. 'I know that'.

I swallowed and forced myself to meet his eyes. 'I care about you, but there's a big difference between care and love'.

For a moment, I wasn't sure if he would say something, and then his eyes dulled and he gave me a nod. 'Okay then'.

'You're letting me go?'

He rolled up his upper lip, his expression painfully bitter when he stepped behind me. 'Apparently ... I never had you'. He turned sharply, and without another word he started walking down the dark street.

Klaus has not looked back once and that was a good thing.

If he had, he would have seen the reserved Caroline crying real tears for the first time in a long time, and he would have known that I was lying. And it was a big lie. For those who saw me crying, knew they were watching a heart breaking.

~o~

'I don't think it was the healthiest thing you've ever done, Care, what do you think?' Elena asked in a low voice, her eyebrows drawn together.

'It was the best thing I ever did.'

'Why do you think that?'

'If I told Klaus that I love him, he's never going to give up. He's tenacious mean'. And so he can spend the rest of his life with me.

'And that would be a bad thing?'

'Well, yes' I answered, irritated. 'You know that everything bad chases me, he doesn't need to live with so much shit'.

'Are you going to be okay?'.

'No, I'm not. I have problems a mile long. That's not fair to him. Klaus has had his confidence shattered by his father. If I stay with him and keep pulling this crap, I'd be breaking his trust over time again. And he doesn't deserve it '.

Elena tilted her head to the side. 'It's not you who must decide. Certainly is Klaus who must decide. And you don't know for sure if you keep pulling this crap, as you say. Klaus can help you get through this. He can help you'.

'He doesn't help. Be with him is no help'.

'What I'm trying to say, Care, Yes, maybe you should stop being a martyr. Maybe what Klaus thinks is the best thing for him is to have you in his life. And, maybe, he's willing to work with your anxiety and cope with their defenses of miles high'.

'Maybe you're right'. I nodded, my eyes shining as I tried to block out the painful thought of Klaus and I with a future together. 'Maybe I'm a martyr. And maybe he did this. But he deserves better than this fight. He deserves to have content in their relationship, the way my father lived with my mom. And if this love showed me anything, it's that Klaus has rights. Life is damn too short'.

~o~

'It's done, mom. Now you have to comply with your part of the deal. Make sure that no other magazine writes about Klaus or his family'.

'Caroline, my dear daughter, don't forget you have to go with to my appointment tomorrow with the neurologist. It's in our agreement'.

'Mom, I didn't need any deal to go with you to the doctor. You simply could have asked. After all you're my mother and you need me. And I'm not going to give up, like you abandoned me when Dad died'. I hung up the call, without saying goodbye.

It felt me so well. I wish I had said this to her for a long time, I know that the moment wasn't the best, but I gave a little smile after a whole week of sadness.

~o~

Once the rain starts to fall, it's hard to tell him to stop. My tears, like the rain, continued to fall when I walked home through blurred vision. In fact, it's hard to describe a broken heart. All I know is that the centers of unimaginable pain in my chest radiating out, it was a sharp pain and throbbing, which almost cause incapacitation. The affliction and grief can also be found in a knot in my stomach. This node constricts and expands, until you're sure you won't be able to hold back the vomit.

I had vomited twice this week and my throat was already dry.

So I went back to the apartment. I remember him every day, all the time, but sometimes I just couldn't hold the tears.

I stared at the bedroom door of Rebekah, and I had to remember my promise not to fail with our friendship.

So I did what I promised.

I took my boots, the coat and crawled quietly into her room that she had left dark. In the moonlight shining through her window, I saw Rebekah lying in her bed. I had neglected my friend.

I made a move to go with her and the floor creaked under my foot, and Rebekah's eyes opened immediately.

She looked at me with wide eyes, but cautious.

That hurt.

I started crying harder and the sight of my tears, a tear slid on the cheek of Rebekah. Without saying a word, I crawled into bed to be beside her when she turned on her back.

'I'm sorry, I'm a bad friend', I whispered

'It's alright'.

And so I told my friend all that had happened to me during that week. What my mother had done and what I had done with Klaus.

~o~

This is how Klaus met us the other day, lying with our head hidden in each other, holding hands, sleeping with the same dirty clothes.

He didn't wake me up. In fact, he never even looked at me.

I woke up because he was swinging Rebekah to wake her up.

'What time is it?' I heard her ask sleepy.

'It's noon. I received a call from your work, saying that you had not gone. I brought lunch to you.' The sound of his voice could very well have been a fist punching through my chest. My eyes opened with difficulty, because of the salt of my tears dried, and bloated the worst cry that I had since I lost my dad.

I watched when Rebekah took in his huge hands and he pulled her gently off the bed.

'Care, are you coming?' Rebekah looked over his shoulder to me.

And for her, I assented. Even if I don't want to stay close to Klaus.

You know what was worse? He didn't seem to be completely devastated by the separation. Of course, he couldn't look at me and talk to me, but ... he had made my lunch too.

Rebekah and I sat at the kitchen table eating the tasty scrambled eggs and toast while Klaus was leaning on the balcony drinking coffee.

I got up to put my mug and plate in the sink and Klaus moved across the room. Then I went to the other side of the kitchen to get some orange juice from the fridge and Klaus moved back to the sink. I went to the sink to get a drink in the closet and Klaus returned to the refrigerator. I went to the fridge to put the juice back and he went back to the sink.

'When will you going to meet with your mother in the hospital?' Rebekah asked me, trying to ignore the heavy air that hovered between me and her brother.

'At 4 p.m.'

Klaus looked at me with surprise, but didn't say anything. Tired of silence that had installed in the kitchen, Rebekah lifted his chin and said 'You even don't look to each other.'

Klaus sighed. 'She doesn't like me and I think she's nothing but a cold bitch, unreliable'.

He wasn't facing me, so I didn't bother to mask the pain I felt with his words. Cold bitch unreliable. Untrustworthy. Cold. Bitch. Cold.

Bitch. Bitch. BITCH.

I also forgot that Rebekah could see and her eyes became darker with sympathy.

'Nik' she whispered, a gentle rebuke her. Her eyes came back to me, concerned. I couldn't believe that she was worried about me after everything I had done to her brother.

'I need to go take a shower and go to the Museum to make sure it didn't fall in my absence' and then she left the kitchen leaving us alone in a terrible silence thick ...

Klaus said when she left 'I have some of your stuff in my house. I'll bring this week'. He had things in my room too. 'I'll get your stuff for you'.

It should be noted that, at this point, we were leaning forward at the ends of the kitchen counter, talking to the wall in front of us and not with each other.

Klaus cleared his throat, 'I see that you told Rebekah about us?'

'Well, sometimes unreliable cold bitches tell things to friends' I replied dryly, taking a sip of my juice.

Klaus grunted and slapped the mug on the counter. 'She doesn't need fake friends'.

Clearly Klaus had turned the night leaving his anger boil and boil over. I prepared myself, trying to be understanding and not hurt you more than I already had.

Klaus nodded. 'Unlike me, she's got your love'.

'Klaus ...' I put out. I expect him to be as he always was.

Klaus was stoic, intimidating, still and cold. Not vulnerable and bitter and angry. Basically a flop in a moment really inappropriate.

'You don't love me that much, Klaus'.

His eyes sparkled for me, before launching a look all over my body and go back to my face in a cold reading that caused horrible chills through me. His gaze turned to mine and it was cold as ice. 'You're right. I don't love you. I'm just annoyed because I have to find now a new arrangement, especially when the old was so bad in bed'.

I'd say I was a very good actress, but a little more of his verbal assault and I would crumble under the pain. I turned quickly, so that he didn't see what his words made me. 'I was hoping we could still be friends, but it is clear that you don't want that. So, can we just agree to not talk to each other, unless that is necessary? '.

'If it were up to me, I'd kick your ass and say you never knock on our door again'.

Shock turned my head and I looked at him incredulously. 'Are you kidding?'

He crossed his arms over his chest and powerful shook his head.

'No. I can't trust you. You're fucked. I don't think Rebekah need it'.

'Can you do this?' I was almost out of breath. 'Just kick me out of your life?'

'Why not? You did this to me'

'No. I broke up with you. I didn't throw you out of my life'. I looked at him. 'But if I had known how little I really mean for you, I probably should have done that'

'Oh'. -Klaus nodded. 'That's right. You don't love me, but you care about me'. He shrugged. 'Well I could give two shits about you'. I locked my jaw, trying to hold back the tears.

'As a matter of clarification, I fucked someone last night'. Have you ever felt a explosion of rifle bullet through your stomach? Haven't you? I also didn't know about this pain, until now.

And really, not even the best actress in the world could mask that kind of pain.

I physically cringed with his words, pushing my body back, on my knees, almost falling, my wide-eyed and open-mouthed in horror. And then the worst happened. I started to cry.

Through my tears I saw Klaus's lips open and he took two steps to me, my body shivering. 'I knew' he hissed, still coming towards me.

'Don't touch me!' I screamed, unable to bear the thought of him near me now.

'Don't touch you? ' He grunted, their eyes sparking violent. 'I'm going to kill you!'

'Me?' I turned and took a dish out of the rack and turned around. He bent down and he hit against the wall. 'I'm the only one here who hasn't fucked someone two seconds after we're done.!'

I grabbed a cup to throw, but Klaus was in me, his strong hands holding my wrists to my side, his body holding mine against his ... I fought fiercely, but he was too strong. 'Let me go!' I hiccupped. 'Just let me go. I hate you. I hate you!'.

'Ssh. Ssh, love', he calmed me down, tilting his head in my neck. 'Ssh, don't say that' he asked on my skin. 'Don't say that. I didn't do this. I lied. I was angry. I'm an idiot. I lied. I was in my mother's house all night. You can call her and ask. But to tell you the truth, you know I would never do that to you'.

His words penetrated my hysteria and I stopped fighting. And I started shaking. 'What?'

Klaus pulled me back and stared with a light blue look very sincere. 'I lied. I never been with anyone. There was no any other since we stay together'.

My nose was choked up crying a lot, so it sounded like a little girl about five years old, when I muttered 'I don't understand'.

'Love' your voice resounded, the tenderness back, although I still could see the anger in their eyes. 'I was pissed last night, when you broke up with me, and so I left. I ended up going to my mom's House. She knew something was wrong with me, as soon as they let me in. I told her what had happened and she told me that she talked to you at the wedding, and you looked like it had taken a slap when she finished talking. And then, when we were dancing, she realized that she was wrong about you'. He released my wrists and slid his hands in my hair, tilting my head so I couldn't avert my eyes away from him.

'I spent the night reminiscing the past six months in my head and I know you're lying to me. I know you love me, Caroline, because there's no way that it can be so in love with you, and you don't feel the same way. It is not possible '.

The heart beating strong, fear clawing at my throat, I tried to swallow it. 'So what the hell was this morning?'

He grabbed the back of my head and lowered her head closer to mine, his eyes definitely still dark with anger. 'You can be trusted, you're not a bitch. You have problems. I understand that. We all have issues. But once I realized that you were lying to me, I began to understand why. You think it's better to step back and pretend that nothing happened between us, because that way, if something happens to me, you can tell yourself, you don't care, and you don't feel the pain'.

Oh my God, he was a fucking psychic now.

'You are too damn good at faking that you feel nothing. I thought if I could hurt you this morning, I could have all the proof I needed that you were lying'.

Put him away with a look that said he wanted to rip your balls off. 'So you think to tell me that you had slept with someone else?'

He nodded softly and gave a gentle kiss of apology on my lips.

'Sorry, love. I did it to get to the truth ... but if I'm honest I did to hurt the way you hurt me'. His eyes filled with remorse. 'I'm really sorry. I never want to see that look on your face again, or never make you cry again, I swear. But the truth is that I made you cry. You cried because the thought that I have done this entirely lacerated. You love me'.

I tried to gather my thoughts, my panic the sending totally scattered.

'A: that was fucked up thing in the world you could do. B: we can't do this now'. I had a deal with my mom.

'We are not going to let this kitchen until you admit you love me'.

'Klaus, I'm not going to say it'. I pushed firmly, and he let me go, though he did not clear. 'I'm still broken with you. I won't change my mind'.

His eyes looked to the heavens and I saw him fighting with his patience. Finally cut my eyes and I could see the muscle in his jaw twitching. 'Why not?' He growled at the question.

I couldn't explain to him. He'd just find some way to argue around ... and I just ... don't! 'Because I'm not going to now, we have a long day ahead and a few months, possibly even a few more years, so ... Let me go'.

'All right'. Klaus raised his hands and took a step back. I was about to sigh with a sort of relief when he spoke again ' for now '. Oh hell. 'What?'

He smiled at me, and he was a boyish grin tired walking to the bad, but very tired and worried to reach it. 'I love you. You are mine. I'm going to kill any bastard who try to take you away from me. So, here's how it goes: You will solve whatever crap that's going on between you your mother, but I'll help her with her illness'. I look at him. How could he know? 'You're not alone. You can be as stubborn as you want and pretend that we're done. I'll even let you act like that. But I'll also be here, every day, showing you that I'm missing you'.

My cheeks were wet, my eyes still swollen, and I knew that my look was a mess, but I didn't care. Part of me was overwhelmed and tired. The other half of me was terrified. And holding both of their collars was my stubborn persistence. 'Are you crazy? I won't change my mind'.

'Yeah, you're gonna'. Klaus sighed. 'You're going to need me to help you with your mother'.

'You're crazy'.

'No.' We turned to see Rebekah standing at the kitchen door with your bathrobe, wearing a big smile determined. 'He's going to fight for what he wants'.

'He's not the only' I heard the voice of Damon, when the front door opened and he came in, closing the door behind him, Rebekah turned to look at Damon. His footsteps approached quickly and then he was there by her side.

Christ, he looked like hell. I had never seen Damon with the stubble before, and he was wearing an old torn t-shirt, a jacket and jeans that had seen better days. He had dark circles under his eyes.

Damon took Rebekah's hand and brought it to her lips, her eyes closing as he pressed his mouth on your skin. I watched the breath of Rebekah arrest when he pulled her hand and pulled her into the kitchen with him stopping in front of Klaus. All looked intently at Damon and he seemed a little embarrassed. 'I need to tell you something'.

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest, frowning as he grew in front of Damon. 'Go ahead'.

Damon closed his eyes for a moment and then, when he opened up again, I saw the determination that I admired in his face while talking with a friend.

'You're like a brother. I would never do anything to hurt him. And I know I'm not what a brother would consider a good match for her younger sister, but I love Bekah, Klaus. I love her long ago and now I just can't hide it. I wasted a lot of time hiding these feelings'.

Rebekah and I hold our breaths while the two best friends get faced. I looked at her and she realized that later she had to tell me what had happened with Damon so he decided to declare.

Klaus's eyes went to Rebekah, his expression revealed nothing.

God, he could be a son of a bitch fucking badass when he wanted to be. 'Do you love him?'

Damon stared at her and she squeezed his arm. With a small smile she turned to her brother. 'Yes'.

Klaus shrugged and casually about the kettle to switch it on. 'At last. The two of you were giving me a headache'.

My mouth opened along with Damon and Rebekah. Not once in the time that I dated Klaus became quickly apparent that he knew what was happening with Damon and Rebekah. That sneaky bastard.

'You really are a pain in the ass wise guy' I announced sarcastic, snarling at him rudely. I stopped quickly to Rebekah and Damon to say 'I'm happy for you two' and so I hurried past them in the hallway to the bathroom to get away from Klaus and his lack of facts, so fucking perfect.

I heard the laughter of Klaus, scratching, his voice echoing deliciously soft in my head while he batted 'She loves me, she really does'.

...

**FINALLY a new chapter! I know, I know it took so long, but this chapter is BIG, really BIG!**

**I****'ve already decided ****and probably ****3/2 more ****chapters ****and the ****story will end****. ****Whether there will be ****continued****, ****it ****will be ****at your ****discretion****...**

**As always ****I love ****your ideas ****and ****I always try to ****use them ****to the maximum****, ****but lately ****have ****been few****, ****what happened****? **

_**What do you think of the chapter? **_

_**Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) your comments make me want to post more chapters! **_

_**Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!**_

* * *

**Deppie-NtinaBFFs****: **I loved your review! I was so glad to get to surprise you (it was just what I wanted). Sorry to be taking so long to post new chapters. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. Sometimes we have to doubt ourselves to keep on track, do not you think? (well, maybe I'm being a bit dramatic ahah)!

**LizGarza****: **I have so much to tell you ahah first: do not worry, I will not abandon the story! Second: I did not know this song from Taylor Swift (well, at least this song! I do not live under a rock!), so what I did? I hear it! I loved the lyrics and loved the idea you gave me for a moment between Klaus and Caroline. I have not used this scene in this chapter because I was thinking and this scene is perfect for me to use later on (if I make a continuation of this story ... I'm already imagining the scene!). But I have a surprise for you! I used some phrases that song in this chapter! can you find them? Hope you like ahah

**LoveLove ShitShit****:**First: I love your name! Second: I tried to explain what happened in this chapter? You got it? I hope so. also hope you're enjoying the story and the next chapter can surprise you =)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: T****hank you for all Favorites, Followers and Reviews! Sorry the mistakes! **

* * *

For the first time in a long time, I pretended I was sick not to go to work. I went with my mother to her appointment to the neurologist.

I was surprised by the query, it has been marked from one day to the other, but I found out that my mother's money had done some pressure by contacting the right people that caused her to be queried by the neurologist as soon as possible.

I sat for two hours in the living room, looking at the clock, looking at my phone, trying to forget why I'm there while my mother took blood analysis and had an MRI.

I got up to pee. When I returned, my mother had gone out of the query. I found her outside the hospital, smoking a cigarette. _Since when my mom used to smoke?_

I couldn't evaluate her expression, and I swear to God that I had to keep me strong not to burst into tears.

'What happened?' I asked.

My mother gave a deep sigh. 'The good news is that my tumor is actually a large cyst with two small tumors on it. It is positioned on the surface on the left side of my brain which makes that they can remove everything. Dr. Lewis thinks with almost certainty that the tumors are benign. He thinks it has been in there a long time and which were slowly growing and I need to get them out for obvious reasons. I'm going to do the surgery, which is scheduled for two weeks from now, and they will send the tumor for biopsy'.

As soon as she finished talking. I released the breath I didn't even know I was holding back.

'Good' I managed to say.

~o~

After the morning that I had, everything I wanted to do was get home and lie down. Put the blanket over my head and try to forget. When I finished showering, I was ready to go get something to eat, so I dressed and went to the kitchen. I was hoping find Rebekah so I could tell her about my mother's medical consultation, but Rebekah hadn't gotten home.

Determined to eat some ice cream, I opened the fridge but when I turned around I saw Klaus leaning against the kitchen counter. Scared, I dropped the pack of ice cream and the contents spread all over the floor.

I still had the taste in the mouth of the things he said before, so I didn't return the smile he gave me.

His fingers touched my back to guide me out of the pool of dirt on the floor, he was deliberately teasing me.

He knew I was sensitive there. I tried to hold the thrill when I turned to close the refrigerator, but Klaus came into my path and I bumped into him. 'I'm sorry', he smiled, slowly pulling my breasts rubbing against his chest.

I felt my nipples harden and shrink with heat that beat between my legs.

My gaze was sharp.

'Of course you feel'.

Klaus laughed softly when I leaned to get away from him, and I ended up trapped between him and the wall. I looked to my right to see his hand pressed against the wall, close to my head. I turned to look at him, only to discover that he did a prison around me. 'Need a hand?'

I pressed my eyes in crevices. 'What are you doing here? You're always here!'.

I could tell that he really tried not to laugh. Unfortunately, didn't try hard enough. 'Love, you have to know that when you get angry, it just makes me love you more'.

'You sound like a very bad villain, or a crazy stalker'.

'I don't care how I sounded, since it'll give some result '.

'Isn't working'

'A few more days and it will work'. He gave a quick kiss on my cheek and then abruptly moved away before I could kill him.

'Caroline, are you here?' Rebekah screamed when she walked into the house.

'What are you doing?' she asked when she saw us together in the kitchen.

'Caroline was just begging for sex, but I told her it was very inappropriate ask for that'. Klaus replied aloud, causing a laugh from Rebekah.

'Don't worry baby' I told him as he walked away 'I have a better replacement'. He laughed while I heard the door close.

I finally got the last word.

~o~

I admit. I was a big coward. I haven't met Elena and Stefan on Monday, as I had promised.

Instead I sent a message to her, explaining the situation of my mother and saying that I didn't want to leave her alone at the moment.

If Elena thought I was being weird to texting instead of calling, she didn't said nothing.

I didn't want to see Elena and Stefan. That was the truth.

And why?

Because a while ago I gave a lecture to Elena, for her refusal to receive the love that Stefan had for her, because she was afraid of what the future could reserve for them, and I really wasn't in the mood to receive another lecture by Elena about my breakup with Klaus and my insecurities, for being total hypocrisy.

My story with Klaus was completely different. Was. Totally.

Ok.

I was scared. Maybe terrified. And I had every right to be. I just had to look for the way I reacted to the situation of my mother, to know that Klaus would have a hard life with me. In addition, my life was a lot quieter without him. I rarely worry about something, my emotions were much more stable, and I had, if not peace, then the tranquility.

With Klaus, my life was tumultuous and, really, when I thought about it, exhausting. Remove the incredible sex and all you have is a bunch of ugly emotions. Jealousy. I had never been a jealous girlfriend before I met Klaus, but now my claws jumped sharply at any moment that I saw him with a woman flirting with him. Afraid for him, as if I didn't have enough to worry about, now I was worried if he was happy or healthy.

And care too much. That wasn't cool.

I liked Caroline pré-Klaus. She was brave, independent and cold.

Caroline post Klaus was a mushy romantic.

Not helped that Klaus have kept their word. He was always in the apartment seizing any chance he had, and even I saying that Rebekah was already occupied, he came anyway.

~o~

My mom's surgery would be in two days. During this week, Klaus was walking behind me all the time. One day I was in the shower, and he came to ask me about the remote control of television, the other day he was having lunch in the kitchen without a shirt when I questioned, he said he 'accidentally' spilled coffee on his shirt and had to put it to wash. After several of these incidents, I was very close to just give up, when he began to pull back a little.

Of course I wouldn't have given up anyway.

Because I could see the big picture.

He began to cool some days before my mother's surgery. Maybe I overlooked that he approached even more over time, but Klaus seemed to do exactly the opposite and just ... disappeared, I wondered if it was a new tactic.

So, I was in a state of alert, when he didn't show up with Rebekah and Damon on Wednesday when we decided to go to a bar. Last week he dragged Rebekah and Damon to a bar, and Rebekah demanded me to leave the house, so I went with them, to see Klaus in my direct line of sight, dividing his time between watching me and flirting with the pretty girls.

I was assuming this was the 'annoying' of his promise.

So, I was surprised that he wasn't there Wednesday.

Rebekah was waking when I came home from work. She left his room and closed the door softly behind her. 'Damon is sleeping' she whispered, following me into the living room.

I smile at her over my shoulder. 'It's no wonder. You must have used that poor boy up depleting it'.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at me and collapsed on the couch beside me. 'Not quite. Well..maybe' she blushed, her eyes bright with happiness. 'But mainly we're talking too. Apparently, he is in love with me for a long time'.

'Oh, you didn't know?'

'Shut up'.

I decided that this would be the time to ask her about Klaus.

'You know what happened to Klaus? I don't see him around here'.

'You said you didn't want him following you, maybe he ran away'. She laughed.

'Rebekah, seriously. Something's happened to him?'

'With all seriousness, Caroline, I think you need to stop playing'.

'I'm not playing'. I studied her carefully, though, reaching for something in her face. 'What? What do you know?'.

She took a minute, almost as if she weren't sure whether she should say whatever it was on her mind. Suddenly, I had this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

'Damon and I went out for today's lunch'.

'I know. I was here doing my work'.

'Well'. Rebekah couldn't find my eyes. 'We found Klaus for lunch and he brought the new manager of the firm with him'.

'AND?'

Her eyes focused on me and I was tense with concern reflected in them.

'His new manager is Camille. Camille is a gorgeous blonde who is also very smart and funny'.

I think I felt my heart plummet into my stomach.

'Care, they seemed interested in each other'. She shook her head. 'I do not know if you do not want to believe, but they were flirting and Klaus was very attentive. They seemed ... real close'.

Jealousy is a terrible thing. Pain is almost as time-consuming as the grief, and I would like to know why I was feeling so hard in spite of time. I felt as if someone had ripped my chest with his bare hands, took my heart and lungs, and replaces them with a group of rocks and stones.

'Care?' Rebekah touched my arm.

I looked at her, determined I wasn't going to cry. I gave her a sad smile. 'I guess I was right all along, so'.

Rebekah started shaking her head.

'No, it's good'. I got up, with the need to be alone. 'I broke up with him, because he deserves to find someone decent and normal. And now I don't have to feel guilty about it, because I was right all along. He doesn't love me.'

'Don't!' Rebekah hissed. 'Listen, I can ... ' I hit my door in her face.

'Caroline'

'Good Night, Bekah!'

'Shit' I heard her mumble and then her footsteps disappeared. I tried. I actually tried.

But when I rolled on my bed, I couldn't stop crying.

~o~

I went to the hospital with my mom. When they came to take her down to the surgery, I said goodbye to her.

I stayed in a waiting room while doctors advised that I should probably go home and come back in a few hours. But I didn't go. Rebekah came and sat beside me. She picked up a cup of coffee for me and held my hand.

Did you know that time stands still in a waiting room of a hospital? It's no joke. It just stops.

I had painted my nails the night before, but at the moment the surgeon came out hours later, I had already ripped out every last drop of the enamel.

When Dr. Lewis finally entered the room, he smiled at us, looking tired, but perfectly calm. 'Everything went well. We removed the whole mass and sent the tumors for biopsy. Liz was taken to the postoperative, but it will take a while before she dropped out of anesthesia. I know you're here all day, so I suggest you to come home for a few hours and return tomorrow during visiting hours'.

~o~

When I left the hospital, Klaus was waiting for me. Rebekah probably had warned that my mom's surgery was over. Powerless, I got into the cab with him. I smelled his scent when he sat beside me. Moving uncomfortably, I tryed to block out the fact that even the smell of him made me want to grab him and never let him go. I really had become the pós-Klaus.

'Do you want to tell me why I am getting the silent treatment?' He asked bluntly, his hot breath in my ear.

His voice had an effect on my body and I didn't want him to know that.

'I'm talking to you'.

'Badly'.

'I just got out of a hospital'.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'When I want to talk about it?'

I felt the heat grow hotter when he approached, his hand sliding in my hip.

'You used to talk to me, Caroline. Don't pretend you didn't'.

Seeing the approaching to my house, I waited for the taxi to stop.

'That's not going to be like this'.

I left without a goodbye and watched the taxi from.

~o~

I've been dodging Klaus for a week. It was difficult but I managed. Finally he sent me a text message: 'We really need to talk. I'm in your apartment, but you're never here..can we meet?'

I didn't answer. Obviously, he wanted to tell me about his new manager.

It made no difference. Fate had plans for our date.

Two days after the message, I left the apartment for lunch in a great pub, I had just finished my lunch and left, trying to push my wallet back in my bag, when I heard 'Caroline'.

My head and my heart did that thing, hit so hard I let out my chest and gave a Swan-dive into the bottomless pit of my stomach.

Klaus was standing in front of me, and at his side, a stunning blonde. She was wearing a suit of Victorian-style pencil skirt, sexy high-heeled shoes, her long blond hair was perfectly combed, and her makeup was as flawless as her face.

Was she really real?

I hated her instantly.

'Klaus' I muttered, my eyes flying anywhere and everywhere except his eyes.

I should mention that I was wearing my old jeans, a t-shirt advertising a famous beer, and my hair was in its usual knot on my head. I didn't wear makeup. I looked like hell.

He really made it an easy choice.

'I sent a message to you' he said in a stern tone. My eyes with this flew to his.

'I know'.

His jaw is clenched.

Camille cleared her throat politely and tried to relax, although his piercing eyes didn't leave mine, when he said 'Camille, this is Caroline. Caroline, this is Camille, the new manager of my Office'.

Putting into practice the best acting skills I smiled politely and held his hand to greet her.

She smiled at me with curiosity. 'I've heard about you' I told significantly.

The whole body of Klaus froze it and I sent him a bitter smile, my eyes sending your own message I know all about it, asshole. Camilla looked at Klaus 'You're talking about me to people?'

He didn't respond. He was too busy on kill me with his eyes. 'Camille, can you give us a moment please?'

Uh oh.

And then miracles of miracles. My cell phone rang.

'I have to take this. I talk to you later'. Her smile quickly turned into a grimace. 'Caroli..'

'Mother' I replied with joy affected, giving a small nod of goodbye to Camille, who answered all happy, obviously.

~o~

When I went to see my mother, I had no idea the surprise she had to me. She was in a hotel, her room was just like her. Beautiful, large and ostentatious.

'I'm going back to Mystic Falls' she announced. 'The doctor gave me high. I just need to do a check-up in three months. If all is well, I repeat a year later'.

I made a face.

'Wait. You have the results of your biopsy?'.

'Benign'.

I leant forward with relief to hear confirmation that Dr. Lewis had predicted correctly.

'That's great, Mom. I'm happy for you'.

'Yes' she said 'but that's not why I called you. I have this for you'. She gave me a folder with papers. I opened. My eyes popped out, I could feel them out of the orbiters.

'Your internship is over' she told me. 'Now you have to take care of your magazine. Congratulations, you're the new owner of Mode'.

'Mom, I ...'

'Don't say anything. I don't have time to come here and there and take care of a magazine I don't care. It's yours. Accept it and don't say anything'.

'Thank you' was all I managed to say.

~o~

My day had started badly, but had become good. I had a magazine. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to earn my rank in the magazine, I had fought for it. But I was glad because now I had control over the news that could be published about Klaus's family.

Whistling like crazy, I moved towards the door and Klaus went in front of me, his face expressionless.

'We need to talk'.

With that, he turned and left the room, leaving me no choice but to follow him.

I found him in my room and as soon as I walked in, he walked right by me to close the door.

'We could talk in the living room', I told him, angry, hating him in my room, where there were so many memories. In addition, his presence here has always been overwhelming.

In response, he was around me, only stopping when there was an inch of space between us. I wanted to play on his face I knew, but I wasn't going to give him some satisfaction. I looked at him and he lowered his head in defiance, so she could look me straight in the eye.

'I've been trying to give you space, but this is ridiculous'.

My head came back with it. 'How?'

I saw your beautiful eyes and furious in narrow slits.

'You're never here. Are you seeing anyone? Because I swear to God.'

Furious, nor letting him finish the phrase, I said 'Are you kidding me?' I screamed.

'Well, what the hell is going on?'.

I breathed trembling, trying to calm me down.

'You're an idiot. Come here and accuse me to date someone on your back, when you're the only one who is screwing with your new manager!'

Klaus shook his head backwards in shock, and the look he gave me? Well, let's just say it wasn't a polite way of expressing what he thought, that I had a screw loose somewhere.

'Camille? You think I'm fucking Camille? I don't believe it'.

I was completely confused. I crossed my arms over his chest, in an attempt to look like I was in control of the situation.

'Rebekah told me everything.'

His mouth actually fell. It would be funny if it weren't a knife piercing my stomach

'Rebekah? What exactly Rebekah told you?'

'She found you in a lunch. And you were interacting very well together, in a clear situation of interest'.

Now Klaus crossed his arms over his chest.

I fake rocked with this image in my head.

'Bekah said she had lunch with me and Camille, and I was flirting with Camille?' he asked me slowly, like I was a mental patient.

I replied between teeth 'Yes'.

'I swear to God I'll kill her'.

I blinked.

'What?'.

Klaus took another step forward which meant I had to go back, if I didn't want my breasts were crushed against him.

'I never had lunch with Camille and Rebekah. They met when she and Damon were in the Office. They were together for a minute'.

'Why did she tell me this?'

Klaus sighed and turned around, passing his hand through his hair in frustration.

'I don't know. Probably because I told her I was giving you some space as part of the next step in my plan to get you back, and Rebekah disagreed'.

'I still don't understand. I met Camille, and she was definitely flirting with you'.

'Why do you care?' He smiled.

'You said you didn't want me' he stopped, his body tense in a sudden alertness.

'What's wrong?'

He pulled something in my bookcase, with his head down, and then he turned to me, with accusing eyes.

'Going somewhere?'. He held my printed e-ticket with my flight to Mystic Falls.

My brain and emotions were still trying to decide if this new information affected my plans, so my brain just said that the first thing that was technically true.

'I'm going home'.

I knew it was bad. I knew it was bad, because Klaus said nothing. He burned me with a look that I would never want to see it in his eyes again, and then he turned on his shoes and hit with an explosion on my bedroom door.

No argument.

~o~

I should talk to him.

I was still going to Mystic Falls with my mother to say goodbye to the life that I had there. I wanted to visit my father's grave.

Wait a minute. I pushed around my chair to look at the bookshelf where my ticket was. But it wasn't there.

Oh my God, he had stolen my ticket!

My anger fed into a super power. He was an arrogant asshole! I stuck my feet into my boots, put on my coat, buttoning it totally wrong and then screaming under my breath, exasperated. I grabbed my keys, my purse, and I tried to calm myself.

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. How could he? Stealing my plane ticket! He was a Caveman!

I practically threw the cab fare to the driver and jumped out, running down the street to the entrance to his apartment. I knew I was seeing myself on camera when I played, so I looked up to him, half hoping that he wouldn't let me in

He let me in.

I saw Klaus at his doorstep, looking casually and non affected in his sweater, jeans and bare feet. He took a step back quickly to keep the door open for me when I broke into the door.

I turned, almost losing my balance I had with my mad haste.

The fool was smiling at me when he closed the door and walked toward me in the living room.

'It's not funny' I growled, probably exaggerating.

The smile left Klaus's face and frown appeared.

'I know this isn't funny. Believe me'.

I stretched my hand. 'Give me my ticket, Klaus. I'm not joking'.

He agreed, and pulled the ticket from his back pocket. 'This ticket?'

'Yes. Give it to me'.

Klaus tore my ticket, leaving the pieces fall to the ground.

'That ticket?'

Although thought to be hiding somewhere in the back of my brain talking that I could print another ... I lost it.

With an animalistic grunt I didn't know I was capable of doing, I threw my body toward his, my hands pushing hard enough to make him stumble.

'I hate you!' I yelled, the words tumbling out of my mouth as an idea.

I turned away from him.

'I was fine until you showed up!'

My eyes began to sting when I looked at his face.

'Why?'

My voice broke, with tears falling down my face.

'I was right. I was safe and was well. I'm broke, Klaus. Stop trying to fix me'

He shook his head slowly, his eyes shining, and I was frozen when he came up to me.

'You're not broken'.

My eyelashes opened and I looked at her beautiful face, her beautiful and anguished face.

'Yes, I am'.

He gave me an angry look. 'No, you're not'.

I found myself stuck in his blue eyes, hypnotized by the glow of silver stars. 'I don't hate you'. I said suddenly.

Klaus expression changed, his eyes were burning when he fell into my mouth.

I couldn't tell who was there first, but seconds later, my lips were crushed under his, and his hand was almost painfully pulling my hair. And then I felt his tongue sweeping against mine, and I could taste it, smell him, feel his strength all around me.

I missed him.

But I was still angry, and even with the kisses too eager, I felt the irritation of Klaus in the kiss, too.

That didn't stop us. We kissed for ten seconds, and Klaus already popped the buttons on my coat and pulled it out. I pulled his shirt bar, my hands frantically in pursuit of his body, to then go back through his chest and abdomen. I threw my body against him for another kiss, but Klaus had not yet got rid of all my clothes. Impatient I moved away to help rip my shirt, but I didn't wait more.

My hands on his neck brought his head down to mine and I kissed him for every day I couldn't kiss him.

I barely felt Klaus transport me not too gently against a wall, his mouth off of mine, to give kisses on my neck, his arms strong hooking on my thighs to put my legs around his waist. My body slid onto the wall. 'Fuck' Klaus muttered earnestly, his mouth diving into my chest. He held me with one hand on my ass, the other lowering my bra.

I pushed my hips. 'I can't wait ', I breathed, holding on his shoulders.

Klaus unbuttoned my pants and I whined, pressing myself against his hand. 'Now', I growled, my nails digging into his skin. 'Please. Klaus'.

And then we were moving, holding me on top of him when he turned around and brought us down on the couch, with his hands quickly away and pulling my jeans behind my legs. I took off my bra while he went back to my panties, my foot giving a push to take them away from me. Breathless with anticipation, my skin on fire, I fell on my back, my legs opening for him.

'Klaus, now'.

He had stopped, frozen, when he looked at me lying naked underneath him, my chest rising and falling with short breaths and excited, my hair spreading around me. I saw his expression change, no less connected, but softer somehow. He took his hand trembling on my stomach, my stomach, between my breasts, to my chin and was on top of me, his jeans burning my bare legs.

'Beg me' he whispered harshly against my lips.

I slid my hand between us, pulling down the zipper of his jeans. And I saw his eyes are closed, his breathing fails.

'I want you', I gave a lick on his lips, he shot his eyes to me, shining. 'Please'.

Klaus lowered slightly his jeans, and then slid slowly into me. Squeezing his backside, I urging him to go faster.

He did with pleasure.

'Stronger' I moaned. 'Strong, Klaus'

He kissed me and then hit hard in me. Pleasure rolled tight on me, when he was a little deeper, I threw my head back screaming, my screams each time stronger, when he beat deliciously heavy. What was he doing inside of me, the sounds of your pants rubbing and moaning horny, it rose to a rapid satisfaction. I exploded, screaming his name when the orgasm came. And he followed me, pushing up to scream my name and keep the body tense.

Better. Sex. Of My Life.

Klaus moaned and fell against me. I stroked my hand against him softly before sliding backwards, keeping him with me. He turned his head against my neck and kissed the familiar spot in there.

'You still mad at me?' He muttered.

I sighed.

'I was going home to do what I should have done five years ago. I was going home to say goodbye to my father'.

Klaus's eyes grew even more and then he turned away to look down on my face, eyes full of remorse.

'God, I'm sorry, love. About the ticket'.

I bit my lip.

'I can print it again'.

Trying to hold on, Klaus exhaled slowly and withdrew from me. He wore his jeans again and sat down, holding my hand. Deciding to trust him, I let him take me, and followed him up the stairs to his room. He motioned to the room.

'Lie down'

Since I was naked and sated and really willing to work things out, I lay in bed with him. I watched with pleasure Klaus take all his clothes and lie on my side.

Immediately I lay my head on his chest.

'So, are you coming back to here. After you say goodbye to your father?'

This was a question.

'Yes. I am the new owner of Mode magazine'. He looked at me. 'My mother was the owner and she passed the magazine to my name. So I'll have to go back. Here now is my place'.

Klaus let out his breath. 'I love you, Caroline. These last few weeks have been a nightmare'.

Thought on long-legged blonde who put me in hell. 'And Camille?'

'I swear that I never slept with her.'

'Something happened?'

His chest froze under me.

'Klaus?'

He sighed deeply. 'Yesterday she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back. I pushed her and I told her about you'.

I stood silent for a moment and then I replied decisively 'you have to fire her'.

Klaus snorted. 'You finally admitting that you love me?'.

'I can't promise it's going to be easy, Klaus. I'll probably always be a little irrational about the future'.

'I said I can handle it, sweetheart'.

'Why?'

'Because' he sighed 'you're full of life, you defy me. I feel like I'm missing something really important when you go. So important that I don't feel complete'.

I leaned on my elbow so I could look into his eyes before I give a soft kiss on his lips and fall against him when his arms came around me to hold me, when he deepened the kiss. When I finally looked up, I was a little out of breath. I touched my finger on his lips, promising that one day I would enjoy this happiness, without worrying that were taken from me.

'You think you can go with me to Mystic Falls?'

His eyes smiled, and I could tell he would do this for me, to make me happy.

'Of course. We'll go whenever you want'.

I shook my head.

'You haven't said what you already know '.

I turned my head and smiled at him.

'I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson'.

His smile made my heart swell. 'Say it again'.

I laughed. 'I love you'.

He sat up quickly and then turned off the bed, pulling me with him.

He pushed me into the shower.

'You're going to say this again when I fuck you in the shower'.

'This whole thing of total control is very hot'.

'And it's about to get hotter, love'. He patted my ass, and I gave a little scream, laughter filling the shower when we get together.

* * *

**As always ****I love ****your ideas ****and ****I always try to ****use them ****to the maximum****, ****but lately ****have ****been few****, ****what happened****? **

_**What do you think of the chapter? **_

_**Are you leaving without a review? Oh no…please clique the button Review! =) your comments make me want to post more chapters! **_

_**Hope you like this chapter! Ideas and constructive reviews are always welcome!**_

* * *

**Deppie-NtinaBFFs****:** Thank you so much! You're right! In the previous chapter I used a scene from my other story. I think fit here perfectly. As for the Second Word, I have written nearly half of next chapter, unfortunately I think I stopped, the ideas do not appear. if you have any ideas I'd love to hear it. Thank you for you continue to follow the story ... I promise not to leave!

**LizGarza****: **My dear Liz, I was very pleased to know that you liked the chapter! I hope you like this too. I tried again using a piece of your idea, did you see it? I also tried to have more romantic moments in this chapter as you like ... :) I hope to have more ideas for you ...

**LoveLove ShitShit**: I really hope that you also like this chapter:) I do not know why but your name makes me smile (again)

**Guest2015****: **Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!


End file.
